Habia una vez
by Lunatica Misa
Summary: "perdóname, perdóname, perdóname" le pedía mientras el intentaba ponerme de pie. - Vamos Saori, necesito que me ayudes… por favor. Me pidió Seiya. A veces, solamente a veces, la vida de una diosa y sus caballeros puede ser tan igual que las de cualquier ser humano.
1. Chapter 1

Todo el tiempo que quieras

Las personas chocaban entre sí, reían, bebían, se besaban, se tocaban. Los hombres sentados solos en la barra acechaban a su presa con ojos hambrientos, guiados solamente por el fuerte deseo de poseer y ser poseídos, aunque solo fuese una noche. La música sonaba rítmica y constante, el calor inundaba el lugar y hacia que el vestido se pegara a mi cuerpo como segunda piel. Yo sólo movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro dejándome llevar por el cumulo de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. De un momento a otro sentí que ya nada importaba el deseo me consumía como nunca, la música subía y bajaba, me llevaba a lugares que no conocía. Siempre quise hacer esto, perderme en la inmensidad de la noche, ser guiada por el instinto adolescente ha lugares oscuros y peligrosos, sentirme mujer. Esa mujer que soy y que la divinidad me ha arrancado poco a poco.

"_Un día más en ese odioso santuario y me volvería loca"_

Seguí bailando y moviéndome al ritmo de la música, quiero enloquecer, quiero que los hombres me miren, me deseen, ¡que me vean como la mujer que soy!

No recuerdo cómo fue que termine en este lugar, ni quién me trajo, creo que ya no recuerdo gran parte del día, la música y el acido se encargan de borrar poco a poco los recuerdos importantes.

_ - ¿Qué si soy una diosa?, no lo sé, ni sé cómo serlo, no tengo el manual_. Respondo a un hombre que se acerco a mí.

Una diosa ¿Qué es una diosa? En estos tiempos es bien subjetiva esa pregunta. Una diosa… una diosa es lo que soy en estos minutos, bailando en medio de este lugar repleto de personas que no conozco, y que no me conocen. Que importa la vida, que importa el sentido común, ese del que tanto habla Shion. Me detengo unos minutos a pensar en él, ¿me estará buscando? Un hombre golpea mi espalda de pronto… ¿qué era lo que estaba pensado? Miro a mí alrededor, creo que lo olvide pero eso no importa ya, estoy aquí bailando, sola, drogada y un poco ebria.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado en este lugar, ni cuantas horas he estado bailando, la euforia corre por mis venas y sentir eso hace que quiera gritar, reír, llorar, todas las emociones juntas ya no se qué pensar, me siento totalmente perdida en este mar de sensaciones y música.

Unas manos toman mi cintura y me aprisionan contra su cuerpo, intento abrir los ojos pero mi cuerpo no responde, simplemente muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro y me dejo llevar por esos brazos. Esos brazos que me aprisionan y me mueven, me siento viva, deseada. Comienzo a caminar torpemente, tratando de seguir al hombre que me mantiene sujeta de la cintura, logro abrir los ojos para ver que nos dirigimos a los baños. Una pequeña risa se forma en mis labios para luego soltar una enorme carcajada, no puedo creerlo, ¿los baños?... ¡¿esos baños?! Me detengo bruscamente y lo miro a los ojos, creo que son azules, no, son verdes. Pongo mis manos en sus mejillas y lo beso como nunca antes había besado a alguien, son rabia y desesperación. Rio para mis adentros, sin previo aviso el hombre comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos.

_ - No…_ Le digo separando un poco mis labios de los de él – _No…_

Lo empujo suavemente para alejarlo de mi y comienzo a caminar lenta y torpemente hacia la salida, quería salir de ahí, ya no soportaba el olor, el calor y las personas, era demasiado para mi, de pronto todo se torno molesto, insoportable el efecto del acido comenzaba a cesar y yo, Saori Kido, una mujer de 24 años y una diosa con cientos de años de sabiduría comenzaba a volver a la realidad.

Al salir del club me doy cuenta que estoy totalmente consciente, el efecto ha pasado, la sensación de euforia ya no está, esa exquisita sensación. Me siento perdida y sola, trato de buscar alguna señal que me indique donde estoy y hacia donde debo ir, pero las calles están en blanco al igual que yo. Una lágrima baja por mi mejilla mientras que un dolor incontrolable comienza a oprimirme el pecho, trato de gritar pero no puedo. La pena comienza a enrollarse en mi garganta como serpiente, para luego bajar hasta mi corazón y comenzar a estrangularlo lentamente. Escucho como aquel hombre del club comienza a acercarse lentamente, prendiendo un cigarrillo, balbuceando cosas que no entiendo ni quiero escuchar.

_ - Duele preciosa, yo sé que duele._ Me susurro al oído

_ - ¿Qué sabes tú del dolor?_ Le respondo sarcásticamente, mientras intento respirar, tratando de olvidar el dolor que me envuelve.

El hombre no responde, simplemente me toma de los brazos y me levanta, ¿en qué momento me senté en el suelo? No lo puedo recordar, pero me pongo de pie como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, un ser sin voluntad. De pronto siento que el hombre me toma el mentón y levanta mi cara bruscamente para poder enfocar sus ojos en los míos "Sí, son verdes, increíblemente verdes". Me toma y me besa de forma violenta, sin sentimiento, sin dulzura ¿dónde quedó la dulzura, el amor y la ternura? Nada de eso existe en estos momentos, solo el deseo irrefrenable de tocarme y poseerme, de besarme a la fuerza si era necesario, de arrojarme en el callejón y destrozarme por completo. Sentí lentamente como sus manos bajaban y se escondían en uno de sus bolsillos, se separo de mí y con una cara burlona, lujuriosa y asquerosa me ofreció lo que tenía entre las manos, sonreí, yo conocía eso, ¡por dios que lo conocía! yo tenía absolutamente claro que era lo que me estaba mostrando: una pequeña estampilla de colores.

No pude reprimir una enorme carcajada al verla, este pobre tipo me estaba ofreciendo LSD gratis sólo por un poco de sexo, volví a reír, "con lo caro y difícil que es encontrar una de esas". Estire mi brazo y con sumo cuidado tome el pequeño cartón entre mis dedos, definitivamente era impresionante lo que podía hacer ese minúsculo cuadrado. Mire al hombre a los ojos y puse el cartón en mi lengua. Lo último que alcanzo a distinguir antes de que los colores comiencen a inundar el mundo es que nos estamos acercando a un motel.

Me senté en el borde de la calle a esperar lo inevitable, y mientras el hombre hablaba con la recepcionista mire las estrellas, esas estrellas que bailaban y se agitaban frente a mis ojos. Unas me saludaban, otras lloraban, que ganas de ir con ellas y bailar toda la noche en el cielo. Que sentimiento más hipócrita el mío, bailar con las estrellas. Un conejo toca mis piernas, demasiado tierno para esas horas de la noche, intento tocarlo pero no puedo, comienza a correr, pero yo no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede conmigo, quiero poder abrazarlo y empaparme de su blancura. Comienzo a seguirlo, gateando tras él, siento la risa del hombre en mi espalda - _¿qué haces preciosa?_ Me pregunta con su voz rasposa. Yo me giro he intento enfocar la mirada en él, pero lo único que logro ver es una enorme cabeza girando, como una paleta de dulce, una paleta de dulce que gira y fuma, creo que me rio nuevamente ¿o fue mi cabeza la que se rio? … ya no entiendo nada ¿y el conejo? Esta corriendo, está corriendo hacia las estrellas.

_ - ¡Malditas! _Les grito como nunca antes, grito hasta que mi garganta duele_ - ¡malditas, malditas hijas de puta! ¡malditas!_

Caigo pesadamente en medio de la calle, pero no duele, no, se siente como si estuviese en una cama, comienzo a reír histéricamente, rio por la situación, rio por lo ridícula que debo verme tirada en medio de la calle, rio… ¿o lloro? Quizás está lloviendo, llueve sobre mi cuerpo, es invierno, si eso debe ser, es invierno y está lloviendo, están lloviendo gotas de agua, no, llueven gotas de acido, gotas de colores y me manchan, manchan mi ropa, mi vestido, mi cara, manchan porque son gotas de pintura, el cielo está llorando gotas de pintura ¿y ahora qué? Estoy caminando, caminando y caminando, que lejos queda la entrada al motel…

_ - ¡No, espera! Le digo al hombre – Ahí está mi conejo, ahí está y es blanco, blanco con alas ¿con alas? Si con alas, ya no es un conejo, es un caballo con alas que me mira enojado, pero me ama. _

Escucho la risa histérica del hombre que me toma nuevamente del brazo y me levanta del suelo.

_ - Sí, sí preciosa, es un caballo con alas y te ama. _

_ - ¡No déjame, tengo que irme con él! ¡me vino a buscar! ¡Déjame, déjame! ¡Suéltame tengo que irme con el caballo, suéltame! _Comienzo a gritar histéricamente moviendo mis brazos y mis piernas, mientras el hombre me toma de la cintura y me obliga a entrar al motel.

Una vez dentro de la habitación el hombre me tira a la cama, lo sé porque siento el rechinar de los resortes ya oxidados, un mueble viejo que probablemente ha visto y sentido más de lo que debería, pobre cama, pobre. De pronto me invadió la pena y quise acariciarla, susurrarle que todo estaría bien que no llorara. Mis pies, no, mi cuerpo se arrastra lentamente fuera de la cama para tocar el respaldo de esta. La acaricio y le susurro palabras de consuelo, soy una diosa a pesar de todo, tengo el poder de calmar a las personas… y a las camas. La puerta del baño se cierra tras aquel hombre y yo me quedo sola en ese lugar, junto a la cama, llorando con aquel mueble viejo _"juro que vendré a buscarte cuando todo acabe"_ pensé ¿o lo dije en voz alta? Algo llamo mi atención, unas burbujas de colores salían del teléfono, unas burbujas brillantes y hermosas, quise tocarlas pero se iban, volaban, saltaban por la ventana y cuando llegaban a la calle se reventaban y sonaba de forma estruendosa, me taladraba la cabeza, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por mi rostro, me duele, me duelen los oídos ¡callen ese sonido por favor! Comienzo a gritar, no puedo controlarme es demasiado ensordecedor, demasiado doloroso.

Intento calmarme, me asomo a la ventana para respirar aire fresco y lo veo, veo a mi caballo con alas, me mira, me sonríe, sus ojos cafés son lo más hermoso que he visto, quiero irme con él, quiero que me abrace y me lleve lejos, quiero desaparecer de una buena vez. Me quito lo zapatos y me subo a la ventana, quiero verlo más de cerca, sé que no me pasara nada, él siempre me salva, siempre ha estado para mí, pero ¿he estado yo para él?

_ - He preciosa, ¿quieres volar? Vamos ven, ven acá abajo. Escucho la voz del hombre a mis espaldas._

Giro mi cabeza para ver la escena completa. Él está mirándome desde debajo de la ventana, con un brazo estirado y sus ojos, sus ojos impresionantemente verdes me miran con susto, terror ¿angustia? ¿Ahora me va a decir que se preocupa por mi? Miro nuevamente a la calle, mi caballo con alas ya no está, ya no hay nadie que pueda salvarme de mi misma, el pánico se apodera de mi cuerpo, comienzo a temblar de miedo o de frío quizás, mi cuerpo comienza a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, el vértigo se apodera de mí, me voy a caer de la ventana.

_ - ¡ven mierda! Me dice el hombre._

En ese momento siento que me toma del brazo tirándome fuertemente hacia dentro de la habitación, lo que provoca que caiga pesadamente sobre el suelo de madera, un miedo terrible se apodera de mi ¿dónde está el conejo? ¿Dónde está el caballo? ¿Dónde estoy? Siento como el hombre me levanta y me arroja a la cama.

_ - Ya bastantes problemas me has traído drogada para que más encima te quieras suicidar. Me grita el hombre golpeándome la cara fuertemente_

Ese golpe me hace volver a la realidad y por unos segundos puedo ver todo con claridad, puedo ver la habitación tan como es, una mugrosa habitación. Puedo sentir las sabanas bajo mi cuerpo, sucias y pegajosas. Puedo oler y puedo escuchar como el hombre se saca rápidamente el cinturón de los pantalones y se baja el cierre de este, giro solo un poco la cabeza para darme cuenta de que está completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, nuevamente giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado para ver la ventana y perderme en ella, para poder ver al caballo blanco con alas mirándome, para ver las burbujas subir y bajar, para poder sentir el viento acariciar mi cara mientras que intento ignorar el sonido que hace el respaldo de la cama al chocar de forma constante contra la muralla. De un momento a otro ya no siento nada, no siento el sudor, no siento el dolor, no siento el sonido, no siento nada, absolutamente nada.

Al cabo de unas horas vuelvo nuevamente a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que la habitación esta en silencio, no puedo escuchar nada, ni mi propia respiración ¿habré muerto? Intento sentarme pero al hacerlo siento que todo mi cuerpo se despedaza, el dolor es intenso, al igual que el dolor de mi mejilla. Me miro los brazos que están llenos de marcar purpuras al igual que mis piernas, también me doy cuenta de que estoy desnuda, comienzo a recorrer la habitación con la mirada y encuentro lo que estaba buscando, en una esquina abandonada, sucia y negra esta mi ropa interior. Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la esquina donde recojo el calzón y el sostén, me los pongo. Sigo buscando, necesito mi vestido y mis zapatos pero me detengo en un detalle, a los pies de la cama, tirado e inerte un preservativo. Una oleada de asco se apodera de mi, estoy a punto de vomitar me doy vuelta y corro al baño solo para darme cuenta de que está cerrado con seguro, pero que importa, el impulso fue irrefrenable he imposible de detener. Vomite en el piso, en esa esquina abandonada, sucia y negra. Me quedo unos segundos inclinada sobre esa esquina, sólo unos minutos porque el olor comienza a hacerse insoportable.

_ - Eres un ángel. Me dice el hombre de forma irónica, mientras me pasa mi vestido_

_ - Soy un ángel con alas de carbón. Le respondo sin mirarlo._

Lo único que quiero es salir de este asqueroso lugar. Tomo mis cosas y salgo de aquel motel sin mirar atrás, sólo quiero correr y verlo, sí, quería verlo. Me doy cuenta que por primera vez en muchas horas estoy totalmente consciente de mis acciones y eso hace que me detenga por un momento y comience a respirar rápidamente, empiezo a sentir el dolor punzante en el pecho nuevamente, mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas. Me siento sucia, asquerosa, soy una diosa, una diosa asquerosa, los pies me pesan, las piernas y los brazos me duelen, mi cabeza comienza a doler también y nuevamente la ola de nauseas comienza a subir por mi garganta, ya no puedo más, ya no soporto esta sensación quiero terminar con todo, quiero terminar con esta vida, pero no puedo, no me atrevo ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás Seiya? El alma me pesa, el corazón me pesa ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?

Creo que he caminado por horas sin rumbo fijo, las personas se fijan en mi aspecto, un aspecto deplorable, nadie podría imaginarse que soy una de las personas más influyente en el país, nadie diría que soy una diosa, una diosa custodiada por 13 caballeros, una diosa que daría la vida por cada uno de ellos… no, no por todos, solo por uno. Nuevamente el dolor del pecho comienza ¿o es la culpa? Comienzo a desesperarme, las imágenes de la noche anterior empiezan a volver, lo recuerdo todo, el acido, la bebida, el hombre, el LSD, motel… Mi cabeza se detiene en el motel, mis piernas comienzan a temblar mientras que me tomo la cabeza con ambas manos. Caigo al suelo llorando, gritando _¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?!_ La desesperación se apodera de mí, ¿Qué hice? ¿Dónde estás?

_ - ¿Saori? _

Volteo la cabeza rápidamente y lo veo, estoico y hermoso, ahí está él, el único por el que daría la vida. Recuerdo en el estado en el que me encuentro he intento salir de ese lugar, pero él no me deja me toma rápidamente los hombros para girarme y quedar cara a cara, sus ojos lo demuestran todo, sus ojos, esos ojos cafés. Pero yo ya no puedo más, no soporto mirarlo a la cara, no le puedo sostener la mirada. Caigo de rodilla a sus pies llorando desconsoladamente pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez. Siento sus brazos alrededor mío estrechándome con mucha fuerza, sé que está desconcertado y desesperado no sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué decir, estamos los dos sentados en la calle sin saber qué hacer.

_ - Subamos a mí departamento_. Me susurra al oído – _Por favor subamos._

Abro mis ojos, ¿a su departamento? ¿Cuánto había caminado? Que importa, hoy nada importa _"perdóname, perdóname, perdóname"_ seguía repitiendo, no podía ponerme de pie, simplemente las piernas no respondían _"perdóname, perdóname, perdóname"_ le pedía mientras el intentaba ponerme de pie.

_ - Vamos Saori, necesito que me ayudes… por favor. Me pidió Seiya._

Yo no lograba entender nada, solo sostenía mi cabeza con las manos y le pedía perdón, le pedía perdón por todo el dolor que le había causado todos estos años, le rogaba que me perdonara por todas las batallas, por su infancia, esa infancia que nunca tuvo. Él se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, no pudo ponerme de pie, seguí llorando en sus brazos, no quería mirarlo a la cara. Me da vergüenza pensar en lo que hice, no merezco estar con él, no merezco su pena ni su compasión. Saco fuerzas y me pongo de pie alejando a Seiya con brusquedad.

_ - Déjame_

El simplemente me toma por la cintura _"subamos al departamento, por favor"_ me pide nuevamente, sus ojos son tan cafés, no puedo decirle que no pero mi cuerpo no se mueve, no responde, estoy totalmente desconectada de todo, sólo puedo mirar su rostro que me mira con amor, sí, aun a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, de todo lo que ha sufrido él me ama. Tomo su mano y comienzo a caminar hasta la entrada del edificio, un edificio antiguo con unas terminaciones perfectas, una arquitectura exquisita _"Si yo no fuese lo que soy, habría estudiado arquitectura"_ el aprieta mi mano fuertemente en señal de que me escucho _"y yo habría sido un músico, o profesor"_ El sabe que eso me lastima, pero también sabe que compartimos el mismo dolor, la misma soledad. Ambos estamos decepcionados de la vida que nos toco, aun así, tenemos claro que no podemos huir. Yo lo tengo a él, él me tiene a mí, dos personas solitarias que se acompañan mutuamente, dos personas que se aman incondicionalmente.

Al entrar al departamento me encuentro con un lugar lleno de colores y brillos, es como entrar a un mundo aparte, un lugar atemporal en donde el pasado y el futuro no existe, sólo estamos los dos, en un mundo aparte. Seiya me conduce tranquilamente hasta la habitación, pero está vez es una habitación limpia, con luz, sin esquinas sombrías, sonreí, nada me molestaba en esa habitación. Camine y me senté en la cama, una cama suave y limpia. Veo que Seiya busca algunas cosas en unos cajones para luego desaparecer detrás de una puerta, segundos después escucho agua correr. Sigo observando la habitación con cuidado, no hay nada en ese lugar que me haga sentir incomoda, me recuesto sobra la cama y observo el techo. Creo que estuve así horas, aunque quizás solo fueron algunos minutos hasta que fui interrumpida por Seiya quien estaba sobre mí sonriéndome, el me sonreía como nunca, estire mi brazo para acariciarle la mejilla.

_ - Buenos días. Le digo_

_ - Buenos días, te prepare un baño_

Seiya se levanta de la cama para dejarme sola en la habitación. Camino al baño y veo la tina completamente llena de agua, a un costado unas toallas y ropa limpia. Me saco el vestido, y la ropa interior y me sumerjo en la tina. Qué bien se siente, que refrescante. Ya no siento dolor ni angustia, él está conmigo y me ama. Creo que estuve horas dentro del baño, no, estuve horas en el baño hasta que Seiya entró.

_ - Estaba preocupado. Me dijo, mientras yo me sentaba y abrazaba mis rodillas. _

_ - Yo no pedí esto Seiya, yo no pedí esta vida. _

Mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, el dolor vuelve, los recuerdos vuelven _"perdóname"_ le digo nuevamente

_ - ¿Y qué es lo que debo perdonarte? Me pregunta Seiya caminando hasta la tina, ¿qué es lo que debo perdonarte? Me pregunta nuevamente mientras se sienta en el suelo del baño. _

Ya no soporto mas, esto es demasiado para mi, siempre lo ha sido, desde que tengo memoria todos me han dicho que hacer, nunca he podido tomar una decisión y cuando creo que puedo hacerlo lo arruino completamente. Ya no quiero llevar esa carga, es demasiado para mí, me siento tan pequeña. No sé en qué momento me puse a llorar nuevamente, no podía controlarlo. _"me siento tan pequeña" _le digo. De pronto siento como Seiya se mete en la tina con ropa y me abraza por la espalda _"Tú no eres pequeña, tú eres enorme"_ es en ese momento que comienzo a llorar mientras el simplemente me abraza por la espalda y me comienza a cantar una canción de cuna.

"_**Había una vez, **_

_**un lobito bueno al que maltrataban todos los cordero,**_

_**Había también, **_

_**un príncipe malo, **_

_**una bruja hermosa **_

_**y un pirata honrado,**_

_**Todas esas cosas había una vez, cuando yo soñaba el mundo al revés "**_

Pasaron horas, y horas.

Estoy sentada en la mesa de la pequeña cocina que hay en el departamento mirando atentamente la ventana, estoy esperando que vuelva Seiya de hacer algunas compras, me siento tan cómoda, me siento… feliz. Escucho la puerta del departamento, me pongo de pie y camino al encuentro del hombre que aparece, el me sonríe, debo verme graciosa con esos pantalones y esa polera de hombre. Me acerco y lo beso _¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?_ Él me mira con un dulzura y me abraza _"yo también te extrañe"_ me dice. Lo sigo a la cocina mientras habla y habla, me encanta escucharlo y verlo como se mueve dentro de la habitación, me encanta escuchar su sonrisa, podría estar así toda la vida.

_ - Seiya… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?_

_ - Todo el tiempo que quieras._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, hace mucho que no escribía algo con tantas ganas. Quizás es algo terrible la historia pero es que siempre me ha gustado pensar que Saori y los demás como personas normales, personas con problemas como todo el mundo. **_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Seiya y Saori llevan un buen tiempo juntos**_

_**Nunca me ha gustado esa cosa que el hombre, en este caso Seiya, levante a la mujer como una pluma. xD seamos honestas: ese hombre no existe. Además ¿Han intentado poner de pie a alguien que simplemente no quiere pararse? es imposible. Además me gustó dejarlo así porque hace a Seiya más vulnerable. Me gusta la imagen de un Seiya sin saber qué hacer.**_

_**Por último, debo decir, y esta es mi opinión. Me encanta Seiya, creo que si lo vemos en perspectiva es el hombre idea, un hombre que está siempre al lado de los que ama, un hombre intenso, un hombre capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa. Ese es mi Seiya, no sé si el de los demás pero para mí, es un hombre excepcional. (Lástima que no exista T_T) **_

_**La historia es mía pero los personajes NO me pertenecen. **_

_**Esta es la primera historia de muchas más, pero es el acontecimiento más importante, es el que gatillara muchas otras cosas. **_

_**Serán historias "románticas" porque me encanta el romance xD soy una romántica empedernida. **_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia y si realmente les gusto un review siempre será bien recibido. **_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a Yuki18, Sí la amarrare a la silla para que no se me arranque porque aun me quedan 13 historias más jajaja **_

_**Besos**_

_**Cami**_


	2. Satelite

Satélite

No podía estar más sorprendido de la noticia ¿Qué la princesa Atena ya no estaría en el santuario? ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

¿Cómo es eso posible? Pregunte

Atena tiene sus razones Shura, y esas razones no te interesan. Me respondió Shion.

Odiaba cuando me respondía de esa manera, odiaba esto. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar fuera del templo principal, no quería hablar con nadie ¿Qué haría ahora? Me doy vuelta y hago una última pregunta ¿Puedo volver a España? Veo la cara de Shion que me mira con desconcierto "No veo por qué no podrías" esa era la única respuesta que quería escuchar me di media vuelta y baje rápidamente a mi templo. Ya nada sería igual por estos lados por eso la idea de quedarme no me agrada en lo absoluto, aunque por otro lado era mi deber estar aquí, para proteger a Atena y serle fiel hasta la muerte, sonrío, ¿en qué momento me había casado con ella?

Entro a mi templo y contemplo la estatua gigante que está en medio de todo, la miro, siempre me ha gustado, de hecho esa estatua me enorgullece, esa estatua demuestra el tamaño de mi orgullo de caballero así como el amor que le profeso a la diosa, sí, porque yo soy el caballero más fiel a Atena, o eso es lo que creo. Últimamente todo en lo que creía de desmorona lentamente incluyendo mi fe. Tiempo atrás no habría dudado un segundo en ponerme frente a cualquier peligro o amenaza con tal de mantener a Atena viva, pero ahora… ahora dudaría, ahora simplemente sería un espectador mas de las desgracias que caen y caen sobre nuestra diosa. Comienzo a caminar alrededor de la estatua, la observo detenidamente, ya no es la diosa, ella ya no es mi diosa, ahora solo es un pedazo de piedra tallado.

_¿Qué demonios te sucede Shura?_ Escucho a mis espaldas. No me doy vuelta, sé perfectamente quien es, sonrío.

_¿Qué quieres Mu?_

_Quiero saber qué te pasa._ Me responde enojado

_Nada que te interese._ Le contesto aun sin mirarlo a la cara, mis ojos están fijos en esa estatua

_Te vas a España ¿por qué?_

_Porque quiero_

_Mentiroso._ Me dice mientras se va caminando, lo sé, sigo sus pasos hasta que ya no los puedo oír.

¿Qué sabe Mu acerca de lo que me pueda pasar?, ¿qué sabe ese maldito carnero?, ¿qué sabe ese maldito traidor? Una rabia comienza a nacer dentro de mí, como si le interesara realmente que vuelvo a España, no puede imaginarse lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. No, nadie puede. Sigo parado frente a la estatua, mirándola fijamente intentando encontrar una respuesta en su fría mirada, pero nada, ella no responde, no me consuela como antes, simplemente está ahí para ser adorada y protegida. Se supone que eres la diosa de la sabiduría _"al parecer no resultaste ser muy sabia"_ susurro de forma irónica.

Continuo caminando hacia mi habitación, al llegar la contemplo. Ese era el lugar en donde había vivido gran parte de mi soledad, ese era mi refugio, mi santuario. Recorro con la mirada la pequeña estancia: una cama, un escritorio y un closet componen el paisaje. Camino decididamente hasta el closet y comienzo a sacar mi ropa, me doy cuenta que realmente no tengo mucha ropa que guardar. Tomo la mochila que tengo en un rincón y pongo dentro la ropa, no me importa si se arruga, nadie se va a andar fijando si mi ropa esta arrugada o no. De pronto tomo una camisa, una que no me ponía hacía años, hace dos años para ser más exactos. Me quede sentado observándola detenidamente, era roja y bastante vieja a pesar de eso era mi favorita. La tela aun es suave y liviana, igual que ella.

Sigo echando las cosas a mi mochila, sólo lo importante. Abrí los cajones del pequeño escritorio y saque algunos papeles, mis documentos y unas cuantas cartas, me detuve unos segundos para leer nuevamente las cartas, ya me las sé de memoria y aun así me gusta leerlas una y otra vez, siento como si la escuchara a ella. ¿Cuántas noches deseándola? imposible contarlas. Cierro las cartas y las meto a la mochila junto con la polera que estaba usando, quería ponerme la camisa, quería decir adiós bien vestido. Una vez que me puse la camisa camine hasta el baño para verme al espejo, siempre he sido un poco vanidoso. Cuando vi el reflejo que el espejo me devolvía quede totalmente sorprendido. Ese hombre no era yo, no podía ser yo. Abrí la llave del agua helada y me lave varias veces la cara, no podía creer lo que veía, eso no podía ser verdad. Volví a enfrentarme al espejo sólo para darme cuenta que realmente era verdad, era la imagen de un hombre cansado, enojado, decepcionado, un hombre de treinta años que apenas puede con su vida. Tomo la toalla de mano que está a un costado y me seco la cara, acto seguido salgo del baño.

Al tomar la mochila con mis cosas miles de recuerdos me invaden, muchos de los cuales viví en esta misma habitación. Sonrío, ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar, presiono el interruptor y apago la luz. Se termino, todo termino.

Camino lentamente por la casa de Capricornio, esa que había visto gran parte de mi vida, había vivido mis llantos, mis derrotas, mis frustraciones, mis amores. De pronto recuerdo algo, toco suavemente el bolsillo izquierdo de mi camisa y lo siento, aún estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo aún estaba ahí, esperando, esperándome. Abrí el bolsillo y saque el pequeño anillo, uno de oro, simple pero bello. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a estremecerse, hace tanto que no veía ese anillo, no podía creer que siguiera en el mismo lugar que la última vez. Me detuve en el salón dónde estaba la estatua enorme y me senté a los pies mientras que miraba atentamente el anillo, me recordaba a ella, todo me recordaba a ella. Creo que estuve horas contemplando el anillo y también mi pasado, ese del cual quise escapar hace dos años atrás.

_Quédate, podemos escondernos eternamente, quédate… quédate por favor_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo. Esa noche salí del departamento que compartíamos en Barcelona como si fuese un maldito y vulgar ladrón. La dejé sola en una ciudad enorme, la dejé después de que le prometí que estaría con ella toda la vida ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ni yo podía explicarlo, recuerdo que en un comienzo solía decirme a mí mismo que había vuelto por Atena, por mi deber como caballero dorado, por la fidelidad que le debía a esa niña. Hoy me doy cuenta que huí porque soy un maldito cobarde, soy un maldito desgraciado que dos años atrás quiso esconderse de su destino encerrándose en un santuario como si fuese un maldito monje.

Mire hacia arriba para poder contemplar parte de la estatua, de pronto me sentí pequeño y miserable, como si la misma estatua me estuviese pisando y rompiendo los huesos uno por uno. Apreté fuertemente el anillo en mi mano, quería que parara pero el dolor no paraba, el aire me faltaba, ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar, ya no soportaba seguir huyendo. Puse el anillo en mi dedo y salí lo más rápido que pude de esa casa, sin mirar atrás, sin pedir disculpas, sin avisar, sin ruido. Igual que hace dos años pero con la diferencia que está vez sí que era para siempre.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras mientras respiraba el aire que me ofrecía la tarde, el paisaje era hermoso no podía negarlo, como me gustaría que ella compartiera esa vista conmigo ¿Qué haría al llegar a Barcelona? ¿Sabría dónde llegar? ¿Sabría dónde buscar? Seguí bajando las escaleras mientras el sol se escondía lentamente detrás de las montañas, definitivamente un paisaje divino. Mientras pensaba vi a un Milo muy enojado, no, enojado no, confuso subiendo las escaleras, sonreí, Milo era un buen hombre, un poco desubicado pero alegre y bueno, quise despedirme pero no lo hice, lo vi alejarse sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.

_Mucha suerte querido amigo_

Me quede un rato admirando el santuario en su totalidad, realmente era hermoso, un monumento a la arquitectura. Toque suavemente el anillo con la mano derecha, nuevamente su cara vino a mi mente, esos ojos que tanto amaba, castaños que me penetraban y me desnudaban por completo, a esos ojos jamás pude mentirles. Siempre he pensado que ella sabía que me iría, aún así me acepto, con mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Ella fue capaz de escuchar y no hacer preguntas, siempre me decía que se sentía como Diane Keaton en la película "El padrino" mientras rozaba su nariz con la mía _"eso es lo mejor, porque sé que Mike nunca dejara a Kay, pase lo que pase"_ Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez, lo han hecho durante dos años.

_Yo no soy Michael, nunca lo fui. _Susurre.

Seguí bajando las escaleras, despidiéndome de todo lo que en algún momento significo algo para mí. Agradecía no tener que encontrarme con otros caballeros, no quería despedirme ni que me vieran en el estado en que me encontraba. Al pasar por la casa de Tauro me di cuenta como Aldebarán estaba sentado en un rincón, entre las sombras mirándome atentamente, no dijo nada, no era necesario, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabía hacía donde me dirigía y agradecí de corazón que no hiciera preguntas, simplemente se limito a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de despedida, le devolví el saludo y me dispuse a recorrer el último tramo que me quedaba. Al llegar a la entrada de la primera casa vi que Mu me estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados.

_¿realmente te irás? _Me pregunto suavizando su cara

_Sí. _Le respondo con desdén

_No es culpa de ella, lo sabes bien_

_No me interesa de quién es la culpa_

_Perdónala_

_No ¿Por qué habría de perdonarla? ¿Por qué es una niña como todos dicen? _Esta vez mi voz era más que sólo desdén, era rabia, ira – _hace mucho que ya no lo es o ¿me vas a decir que es mentira? ¿me vas a decir que es mentira lo que conto Shion? Ya no soporto este lugar, ya no soporto haber dejado todo por esa niña, ya no soporto esa maldita armadura que me condena a amarla. Ella nos traiciono, nos traiciono de la peor manera ¿y quieres que la perdone? _

_Ella te perdono a ti. _ Me dijo Mu calmadamente

_Ella no se perdona a sí misma, menos va a poder perdonar a los demás. _Mu se quedo en silencio, mirándome fijamente, yo sabía que él sentía lo mismo que yo, la misma rabia la misma decepción, pero como siempre él se mantenía paciente y a la espera de una explicación razonable, para él siempre había un explicación. Él siempre entendía _- ¿Tú puedes perdonarla?_

_No, pero puedo tratar de entenderla_. Me dijo mientras daba media vuela y entraba en la casa – _Quizás nunca pueda perdonarla, pero puedo intentar entenderla y gracias a eso puedo seguir siendo fiel. _

Lo vi desaparecer entre la columnas, no quise seguirlo, no quise preguntarle nada, de esa manera era mejor, no sé si lo veré nuevamente, pero si lo hago le pediré que intente entenderme a mí también. Salí de la casa de Aries y camine tranquilamente a la salida de aquel monumento, al llegar a la entrada quise mirar hacia atrás pero no lo hice, mejor no ver la vida que uno deja atrás, es mejor no ver desaparecer a los amigos, confidentes, hermanos. Siempre es mejor de esa manera. Puse un pie fuera, ese era mi momento _"soy libre" _

No sé cuantas horas he caminado por la ciudad de Atenas, ya perdí la noción del tiempo. Recorro las calles lentamente embriagándome con los olores, los colores y las sensaciones que la vida nocturna de la ciudad puede ofrecer. Entre a un pequeño café con música en vivo, me gusta ese tipo de lugares, siempre me ha gustado la música, tengo buen oído, hace mucho tiempo tocaba la guitarra, y debo decir que era bastante bueno, pero hace mucho que ya no toco, mi guitarra se quedó olvidada en algún rincón oscuro de Barcelona, quizás aún está con ella. Le pedí al mesero un ron con coca-cola, mientras seguía escuchando la música que sonaba en aquél lugar, era relajante, en un momento me di cuenta de que conocía la canción, era una canción en español.

_¿a dónde van las palabras que no se quedaron?  
¿a dónde van las miradas que un día partieron?  
¿acaso flotan eternas, como prisioneras de un ventarrón?  
¿o se acurrucan, entre las rendijas, buscando calor?  
¿acaso ruedan sobre los cristales, cual gotas de lluvia que quieren pasar?  
¿acaso nunca vuelven a ser algo?  
¿acaso se van?  
¿y a dónde van?  
¿a dónde van?  
¿en qué estarán convertidos mis viejos zapatos?  
¿a dónde fueron a dar tantas hojas de un árbol?  
¿por dónde están las angustias, que desde tus ojos saltaron por mí?  
¿adónde fueron mis palabras sucias de sangre de abril?  
¿adónde van ahora mismo estos cuerpos, que no puedo nunca dejar de alumbrar?  
¿acaso nunca vuelven a ser algo?  
¿acaso se van?  
¿y a dónde van?  
¿a dónde van?  
¿a dónde va lo común, lo de todos los días?  
¿el descalzarse en la puerta, la mano amiga?  
¿a dónde va la sorpresa, casi cotidiana del atardecer?  
¿a dónde va el mantel de la mesa, el café de ayer?  
¿a dónde van los pequeños terribles encantos que tiene el hogar?  
¿acaso nunca vuelven a ser algo?  
¿acaso se van?  
¿y a dónde van?  
¿a dónde van?_

Recordaba esa canción, alguna vez yo toque esa canción, me traía muchos recuerdos, me recordaba a ella. Últimamente todo me recordaba a ella, pero esto era especial, este era su cantante favorito. Ella siempre me hablaba de él, de cómo su mamá ponía los casettes de él cuando era pequeña _"Es parte de mi vida, es parte de lo que soy" _Me tomé el contenido del vaso de un sorbo, tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer. Salí del café y tome un taxi

_Al aeropuerto por favor_

Al llegar al aeropuerto me doy cuenta de que son las siete de la mañana, había vagado toda la noche por las calles de Atenas. Me acerque a un mesón.

_¿Cuál es el primer vuelo que sale a Barcelona? _

_Dentro de 5 horas a las once de la mañana. ¿Desea comprar el pasaje? _

_Sí, por favor_

La mujer se demoro unos 20 minutos en emitir el pasaje, pero tener que esperar hasta las once fue desesperante. Decidí recorrer el aeropuerto, hasta que llegue a un enorme ventanal por donde se podía divisar la mayor parte de la ciudad, y justo en frente, literalmente al otro lado de donde me encontraba se veía, pequeño pero igual de imponente, El Santuario, mi hogar, no, un lugar que me acogió en sus entrañas hasta que llegó el momento de partir a recorrer mi propio camino. Tome un sorbo de café y dejé que las emociones afloraran, estaba dejando atrás absolutamente todo lo que conocía, todo lo que había sido parte de mi esencia como Shura, el miedo se apodero de mi de un momento a otro _¿Quién soy? _

_Los pasajeros del vuelo Iberia 573 con destino a España, Barcelona por favor abordar por la puerta 4_

La voz de la mujer sonó fuerte y claro en mi cabeza, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, no es la primera vez que tomó un avión, ni la primera que dejó esta ciudad, lo único distinto es que esta vez es para siempre. No me di cuenta cómo fue que llegue a la puerta, simplemente sucedió, la azafata tomo mi pasaje y me deseo un buen vuelo. Camine por la manga del avión hasta que vi al piloto saludando a los pasajeros, le sonreí y me dirigí a mi asiento, el C2. Me senté y me abroche el cinturón y espere impaciente el despegue.

Al sentir que el avión corría por la pista próximo al despegue toque el anillo con mis dedos y pensé en ella, pensé en Barcelona, en el pequeño departamento, en mi guitarra. Pero _¿dónde buscar? _Miro el reloj, me quedan exactamente 3 horas para poder saber por dónde empezar. Cuando el avión finalmente se detuvo supe que había logrado vencer al enemigo más poderoso de todos, a mí mismo. Tome mi mochila y camine rápidamente hasta la aduana, quiero salir de una vez del aeropuerto, quiero caminar nuevamente por las calles de mi vida, quiero sentir el aroma y escuchar a las personas hablar mi idioma. Todo tenía un color distinto, no puedo creer como me aleje tanto de esta hermosa ciudad. No me di cuenta cómo llegue a estar en frente del edificio más hermoso que mis ojos han visto, di dos pasos y entre. Al entrar hice la señal de la cruz en señal de respeto para luego seguir caminando por los oscuros pasillos de aquella iglesia. La Sagrada Familia es, sin duda alguna, uno de los monumentos más hermosos de la historia de la humanidad.

_Gracias señor Gaudí_

Me senté y observe atentamente todos los detalles, era realmente preciosa. Fije mi mirada en la cruz que colgaba cerca del altar y comencé a rezar, creo que hace mucho que no rezaba, pero esta vez lo necesito. Necesito que él me de la confianza para ir al lugar que me corresponde. Termine mis oraciones, hice la señal de la cruz y comencé a caminar a la salida, era tiempo de ir a buscarla. Cada paso que doy mi corazón se retuerce más y más, cada paso que doy aprieto más y más el anillo de mi dedo _¿Estarás?_

Al paso de media hora comienzo a reconocer cada centímetro del lugar donde me encuentro, sus calles, las personas, las puertas, esa puerta. Reconozco la puerta, una antigua y roja, meto la mano a mi bolsillo y saco un juego de llaves, las miro atentamente _"dos años" _la mano me tiembla pero no me importa, introduzco la llave y la giro, para mi sorpresa es la misma chapa de hace años. Entro al edificio y lo observo, igual que hace dos años. Subo la escalera, cada paso que doy es más difícil que el anterior, al llegar al quinto piso escucho un sonido de bolsas y alguien que está buscando algo en una mochila.

Han pasado dos años desde que la deje, dos años desde que me escabullí como un vulgar ladrón de sus brazos, después de haberle prometido que estaría con ella para siempre, dos años sin verla, dos años sin saber de ella, dos años que no pasaron en vano, dos años que nos envejecieron a cada uno en distintas formas, dos años… No pude seguir pensando. Ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos castaños mirándome fijamente. Me quede estático, aterrado, esperando lo peor, cerré los ojos, no quería llorar en frente de ella, no quería demostrar por fuera lo cobarde que había sido por dentro años antes. Segundos después siento como sus brazos se enredan en mi cuello y sus piernas en mi cintura.

_¡Volviste maldito hijo de puta!_

Escucho sus palabras cerca de mi oído y sus lágrimas en mi cuello. La abrazo con fuerza, no quiero dejarla ir.

_Sí_

Siento como pone los pies en el suelo y me mira directamente a los ojos, para luego pegarme con la mano abierta en mi cara. No le digo nada, me lo merezco por cobarde, veo rabia en sus ojos, veo odio, no espero nada menos.

_¡Hijo de puta te fuiste, te fuiste y no dijiste nada!_ Me gritaba en medio del pasillo, gritaba y lloraba.

Yo no me defendería, sabía que me merecía lo peor, merecía que ella me odiara por el resto de sus días, merecía su odio y aún más, sin embargo pronuncie una palabra que nunca pensé que saldría de mis labios.

_Camila, perdóname_

Ella me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tomó mi rostro y me beso con tantas ansias que no podía creerlo. La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo y la bese con las mismas ansias, el mismo deseo reprimido durante dos años, la misma rabia e impotencia. Nada me iba a alejar esta vez, nadie absolutamente nadie. Nos separamos y caminamos al departamento que quedaba al final del corredor, nuestro departamento. Al entrar me di cuenta de que todo continuaba igual, los olores, los colores, los muebles y aquella esquina oscura en donde estaba mi guitarra, sonreí.

_Te ha esperado por dos años en el mismo lugar_. Me dijo Camila

_Igual que tú_. Le dije mientras juntaba mi frente con la de ella – _Eres mi mundo y yo tu satélite. _

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**_

_**Hola, aquí nuevamente con el segundo capítulo de esta no tan triste saga jajaja **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**La canción que escucha Shura es de Silvio Rodriguéz, un cantautor cubano, que de paso, al igual que la Camila de Shura, es mi cantante favorito. **_

_**No piensen mal de Shura, tienen que pensar que él creía una cosa de su diosa y derrepente su ideal queda patas para arriba. **_

_**Hice la referencia a Diane Keaton como el personaje de Kay en el padrino porque realmente ella se transforma en esa mujer que es observadora de la vida de su marido sin tomar parte de ella realmente, la mujer fiel y silenciosa. Los que hayan visto la película recordaran la escena final. Esa es exactamente la escena a la que me refiero. **_

_**Los personajes no son míos y no estoy lucrando con esto.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a los que me mandaron sus reviews: SakuraK Li, Kate goddes, Pegaso Seiya, Suki90 y Yuri18. A todos MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_

_**El próximo capítulo ya está en el horno así que pienso subirlo luego **_


	3. One off

_**Quisiera darles una pequeña recomendación. Para que puedan transportarse con Milo, podrían poner las canciones que está escuchando Milo. Sobre todo la primera**_

_**La primera**_ _** es de un grupo que se llama "the myriad" **__**watch?v=EC-wLyODhVA lo ideal sería que la pusieran en el momento en que Milo la pone**_

_**La segunda es de "Kevin Johansen" watch?v=WhopAK7eCcY**_

_**La tercera es de un cantante chileno llamado "Gepe" watch?v=zWbjpFLvH5c**_

_**Y la última es de mi grupo favorito que se llama "off monsters and men" watch?v=ZzsLa1g6iqY **_

_**Bueno ahí van todas las canciones xD es solo una pequeña recomendación.**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

One off

Estaba demasiado enojado, aunque en comparación con Shura mi enojo pasaba a ser secundario. Ese hombre sí que estaba enojado y había que admitir que de cierta manera lo entendía, una noticia así no se puede tomar a la ligera. Aun rondaba en mi cabeza las palabras del patriarca, algo le había pasado a esa mujer ¡se había vuelto loca! Sonreí. Claramente no era la única, la entendía, hasta me divertía la situación. La mujer está enamorada ¡Por todos los dioses déjenla ser!

Estaba enojado claro, pero no con ella, estaba enojado con la vida, estaba enojado con mis amigos, con las reacciones de los caballeros dorados, me molestaba enormemente las expresiones faciales de todos los presentes al escuchar la noticia.

_- Déjenla vivir por un momento_ Dije en voz alta

_- Ella es una diosa, debe permanecer aquí protegida. _Me respondió Shura

_- El sabrá protegerla mejor que nosotros, ustedes saben que él puede_

Cuando termine de pronunciar esas palabras varios de mis compañeros se pusieron de pie y salieron del templo principal, mientras que yo los miraba fijamente. Creo que me sorprendió bastante, aún estoy sorprendido ¿por qué nadie lograba entender? Entre a mi templo y camine hasta la cocina, al llegar tomé la pequeña cafetera que tenía en una mesa y puse a hacer un poco de café. Me encanta el café, siempre me ayuda a aclarar las ideas. Por un lado me sentía molesto y traicionado, por otro sentía alegría, una alegría inexplicable, no sé si es por ella o por mí. Mientras espero que la pequeña cafetera termine de hacer el café comienzo a pensar en las miles de posibilidades que la vida me estaba ofreciendo. Sí ella podía, también sus caballeros.

El olor del café comienza a inundar mis sentidos.

Me puse de pie, saque un tazón del mueble y me serví café para luego sentarme en la pequeña mesa que adornaba mi cocina, todos mis compañeros piensan que soy demasiado pasivo, que nada me importa, que no confió en nadie "_Un amante de la retorica" _como dice Camus. Me gusta el drama es verdad, aunque mis reacciones son siempre sutiles. Estoy seguro que de si hubiese sido un humano normal habría sido actor, y uno bastante bueno. Comienzo a recorrer mi casa, mi santuario, me detengo un momento para mirar mi armadura, sí, realmente me merezco lo que tengo, merezco ser el caballero de Escorpión. Una sensación de gozo recorre mi cuerpo, tenia absolutamente todo lo que quería y necesitaba ¿verdad?. Tome otro sorbo de café mientras seguía admirando el esplendor de mi casa.

De un momento a otro me sentí vacio, sin ganas y expectativas ¿A dónde quería llegar con esta mentira? Tome la taza y la arroje con todas mis fuerzas a una de las murallas ¡¿A quién mierda estoy engañando?! Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome, no puedo seguir pretendiendo que el orgullo de caballero y todo lo que conlleva me llena, estoy solo, estoy malditamente solo y no sé cómo solucionarlo. La rabia comienza a recorrerme el cuerpo "_no puedo entender lo hipócrita que he sido_" pienso mientras comienzo a caminar por la casa, todo me estorba. Vuelvo a la cocina y tomo la pequeña mesa y la tiro contra la muralla para después comenzar a patearla hasta que se convierte en astillas "_siempre he estado orgulloso de lo que soy y represento, pero sigo estando solo" _arraso con todo lo que está sobre la cocina y los cajones, todo, no me importa es mi casa, mía y de nadie más. Eso me enfurece aun más, salgo apresuradamente hasta una pequeña sala y pateo lo primero que se cruza por mi camino para luego continuar con los sillones, la tele.

_- ¡¿Por qué?! _Grito una y otra vez - _¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar solo?!_

Seguí rompiendo las cosas, ahogando mis frustraciones en las pocas cosas que tenía mi casa, ya no puedo sostener mas esta mentira, siento que me ahogo en mis propias palabras, esto es demasiado grande para mí. Por primera vez me siento débil, incapaz de luchar contra mis propios temores, aquellos que me atormentaban cada vez que volvía a este mismo lugar oscuro y solitario, completamente rendido después de un día agotador, lleno de humillaciones y lagrimas escondidas, un día como todos, en donde tu orgullo es puesto a prueba una y otra vez, un día en el cual te das cuenta que eres igual a todos los demás, eres amado igual que a los demás hasta quizás un poco menos, otro día más en el que eres un número, un cuerpo más dentro de aquella tortuosa arena. Un día más en el te sumerges aun mas en este mundo podrido lleno de batallas y sacrificios, un día más en el que ves con asco como un montón de niños y niñas aspirantes a ser alguien en la vida, mueren o son golpeados brutalmente por sus maestros para ver si desisten de su sueño absurdo, a veces, lo mejor es morir.

_¿Cómo sería volver de un día como todos y ser abrazado de forma única? ¿Cómo sería sentirse amado de forma única? ¿Qué se sentiría ser único para una persona? _

Como odio a Shura, en estos momentos me gustaría ser él, por un momento lo deseo. Siento que lágrimas comienzan a correr por mi cara. Hay cosas que creo que jamás entenderé, no puedo entender esta rabia, ni este deseo, no entiendo la frustración. Comienzo a golpear fuertemente la muralla, ya no queda nada más en la casa que pueda ser destruido aparte de mi mismo, no puedo parar de golpear la muralla, no puedo dejar de sentir, quisiera arrancarme el corazón y el alma, de pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando ¿en qué momento lo hice? No me importa, sé que por más que grite nadie vendrá. A pesar de mis muchas amantes y mi carácter nadie vendrá a verme, nadie preguntara por mí.

_- Soy una basura._ Pienso mientras choco mi frente con la pared y comienzo a deslizare hasta el suelo mientras aun lloro

Creo que he estado una o dos horas sentado en medio del desastre que es mi casa, y mi propia cabeza _¿y si me fuera yo también?_ Que gracioso, me convertiría en el nuevo desertor de la orden, igual que ese maldito gusano de Shura, no, mejor aún, sería el nuevo traidor como Aioros. Que irónico, son unos gusanos traidores sin embargo son más felices que yo ¿en qué momento comencé a sentirme tan vacio? Dirijo una mirada melancólica hacia el pequeño rincón en donde está la armadura de Escorpión, brillante, estoica, valiente por sí sola, imponente, pero era sólo eso, una armadura que cubría mi pequeño y débil cuerpo. Una armadura lo suficientemente fuerte e imponente para poder esconder las pequeñeces, los deseos, los sueños, los sentimientos, las imperfecciones. Esa armadura me convierte en la sombra de lo que quiero ser, sin ella, simplemente soy un número más.

Siempre he admirado a las personas que no tienen miedo de mostrar sus debilidades y que se enorgullecen de ellas, yo soy incapaz de semejante proeza, siempre he tenido miedo. Miro el techo de mi casa y me doy cuenta que estoy temblando de pies a cabeza, cierro los ojos he intento recordar el ultimo y quizás el único momento en el que no tuve miedo y no pude, nada vino a mi cabeza. Abro los ojos y comienzo a respirar aceleradamente, de pronto siento que el corazón se me va a salir por la garganta, tengo ganas de vomitar pero no puedo, el aire me falta y cada segundo siento que mi corazón se acelera mas y mas, se me va a reventar. Apoyo mi mejilla en el suelo y cierro fuertemente los ojos, quiero que todo termine. Creo que paso un minuto o dos, no lo sé pero mi corazón comenzó a detenerse lentamente, mi respiración se normalizo, mi cuerpo dejó de temblar.

Aun en el suelo, fijo mi mirada en unas tijeras que a la vez reflejan mis ojos perfectamente, también son capaces de reflejar mi pena y desesperación, lo hace tan bien que los ojos que me devuelven la mirada no son míos, sin darme cuenta me siento ajeno a todo lo que siento, al dolor, a la frustración, al miedo, a mi propio cuerpo. Sé que aún permanezco recostado en el suelo. Al cabo de unos minutos comienzo a incorporarme, aunque las ganas de vomitar aun siguen "_me persiguen" _pienso. Me siento lentamente sin quitar la vista de las tijeras, esas brillantes tijeras.

Apoyo mi espalda contra la pared, se siente tan fría, aunque extrañamente confortable, dejo escapar un suspiro para luego recorrer con la mirada la estancia

- "_pero que cagada"_

Mi casa ya no parecía casa, estaba absolutamente toda destruida, los muebles estaban hechos pedazos en el suelo, era literalmente como ver mi interior, un caos total. Cuando era pequeño, solía imaginarme como sería tener una casa, mi propia casa. Recuerdo que me gustaban las casa pequeñas pero acogedoras, con una cocina más o menos grande justo para que pueda ir una pequeña mesa. Una sala de estar llena de color, libros, música y niños… sí, siempre imagine niños en mi vida. Aunque la realidad es bien distinta.

"_El que no ama por miedo a ser herido, es como el que se suicida por miedo a la muerte"_

Leí eso en algún lugar, no lo recuerdo pero creo que se adapta perfectamente _¿a que le tuve miedo? ¿a amar? ¿a ser amado? _Me siento tan estúpido. Me levanto y tomo las tijeras que estaban en el suelo para luego caminar hasta el baño de mi casa, el único lugar que quedo medianamente armado. Me observo detenidamente al espejo.

_- Es momento de avanzar_

Con mucho cuidado tomo mi pelo y lo amarro en una cola de caballo, para luego, sin titubeos cortarlo casi al ras de la nuca. Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, mire atentamente el pelo que quedo en mi mano, inerte, muerto _"ya no hay vuelta atrás" _ digo en un susurro. Puedo cambiar, sé que puedo hacerlo. Deje caer el cabello al suelo y me mire al espejo e intente una sonrisa. Me moje las manos y me las pase por el pelo, que extraño se sentía, creo que no puedo recordar la última vez que tuve el pelo tan corto. Tome una bocanada de aire y la solté, se sentía tan bien _"me sentía libre"_

Nuevamente mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, pero ésta vez no dolía, el aire no me faltaba, no tenía miedo, no, estaba emocionado, la excitación comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo me gusta esta sensación, sentirme libre, vivo. Quiero correr y sentir todo como si fuese la primera vez, quiero sentirme como un niño que descubre por primera vez todo, quiero comer dulces y a la vez quiero tomarme el trago más caro del mercado, quiero recostar mi cabeza en el pasto en el día y en la noche quiero recorrer el cuerpo de una mujer como nunca. Tantas emociones para un simple ser humano, sonrío de lado, aunque si lo pienso mejor, yo jamás he sido un simple ser humano.

Camino y busco casi con desesperación un mochila en donde meto mis documentos, mi reproductor de música, un par de tarjetas de crédito y un poco de ropa para unos cuantos días. Al salir de mi templo tomo mi chaqueta de cuero colgada y me voy. No pensaba irme para siempre claro, pero si por unos días, meses, quizás hasta años ¿Quién sabe? Da igual, siempre seré Milo de Escorpión, el orgulloso caballero de Atena que a pesar de todo se mantiene fiel a la diosa

_- Aunque ella nos haya fallado_

Mientras bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras del santuario pensaba en las miles de cosas que haría, definitivamente iba a vivir, iba a conocer, a sentir y a amar, sobre todo a amar como nunca antes. Ya nunca será solo una noche, esta vez me voy a enamorar y voy a sufrir. Voy a llorar y me voy a arrastrar, voy a comprar chocolates y rosas. No sentiré vergüenza y me tragare el orgullo. Hoy quiero saber porque Saori nos dejo, quiero saber qué es sentir ese amor que nos hace incluso renegar de nuestras vida como lo hizo Shura. Hoy quiero todo eso y más. Hoy comienza mi vida, la nueva vida de Milo el orgulloso caballero.

_- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello?_ Me preguntó un sonriente Aioria

_- De esta manera soy más aerodinámico_ Le contesto con una sonrisa

_- ¿Qué harás? O más bien ¿Dónde vas? _

_- No lo sé _

_- ¿volverás? _Me pregunta serio mirándome directamente a los ojos

_- Claro que lo hare, un caballero de Atena lo es hasta la muerte, simplemente me tomare unas largas vacaciones._

Aioria me abraza fuertemente para luego juntar su frente con la mía _"Cuidate Milo, pórtate bien y no hagas nada terrible" _Me dice mientras me dedica una sonrisa. Le sonrío de vuelta y sigo bajando, él no me preocupa, sé que él está bien aquí, lo tiene todo… absolutamente todo. Al llegar a la casa de Aries me doy cuenta de qué está vacía y oscura. Me detengo un momento y me quedo de pie en medio de ese inmenso silencio, se me hace tan lúgubre ese silencio y por un momento siento ganas de buscar a Mu pero sé que no es lo mejor. A veces es mejor simplemente quedarse en silencio. Suspiro, le doy una última mirada a la casa y me voy.

Cuando salgo del santuario abro mi mochila y saco mi reproductor de música, un capricho y un desperdicio de dinero según muchos, para mí, ha sido el dinero mejor gastado de toda mi existencia, no estoy seguro de cuando fue que ,simplemente un día me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin él. Me pongo los audífonos y lo prendo quería escuchar una canción pero mejor lo dejo al azar, así debe ser todo desde hoy, al azar. En segundos comienzo a escuchar la canción, una melodía suave inunda el mundo.

_Sleep will come in the morning  
Just like you, I'm learning to live without  
Any hope, for a warning  
Of things getting worse as two by two we slip down  
Could you wait for redemption?..._

Aquella canción siempre me había gustado, suele transportarme a momentos de mi vida que creía olvidados. Seguí caminando en dirección a la ciudad, sería más rápido si tomo un bus pero tengo ganas de caminar, quiero sentirme libre, no hay apuro, no hay misiones ni plazos que cumplir, no hay hora de llegada, ya no existe la necesidad de tener que levantarme temprano. Ya no existían los días normales, esos días como todos. La nostalgia me invadió un momento, comencé a pensar en todos esos niños, aspirantes a caballeros, aprendices… no, niños, al final del día del día todos son niños, todos fueron niños, todos fuimos niños. Miro al cielo y les deseo lo mejor a esos niños, le pido a los dioses también por los niños que fueron, los que se perdieron en la sombra de la violencia, pido por esos niños que dejaron de existir demasiado pronto y pido por aquellos niños que renacen, para que sean capaces de abrir los ojos nuevamente, para que puedan volver a ver en colores.

La canción termina pero la vuelvo a poner, me gusta me recuerda muchas cosas, la verdad es que me recuerda demasiadas. Tomo el reproductor y la cambio, ya era suficiente de canciones triste. Lo que comienza a sonar es algo mucho más alegre, creo es una canción que calza de manera perfecta con toda la situación. Subo el volumen. Es una canción en español, sonrío de forma melancólica creo que aprendí español cuando… ya no lo recuerdo, hay tantas cosas que no recuerdo.

…_Que lindo que es soñar  
soñar no cuesta nada  
soñar y nada mas  
con los ojos abiertos  
que lindo que es soñar  
y no te cuesta nada más que tiempo…_

Camine cerca de dos horas hasta que llegue a la entrada de la ciudad, me quede un momento mirando atentamente la entrada, las personas, los colores, lo olores, todo era tan nuevo. No es que no hubiese bajado a la ciudad antes, pero esta vez era diferente, hasta se veía distinta. Acomode mi mochila al hombro y me adentre en la ciudad. Al ser hora de almuerzo las calles estaban atiborradas de personas, hombres de negocios sentados dentro de restaurants sumamente caros y finos, mujeres sentadas en los cafés fumando un cigarrillo. Me quede unos segundos viendo a dos mujeres hablando. De pronto una de ellas, la de pelo castaño se volteo y fijo la mirada en mí, al parecer no fue buena idea. Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando.

En una de las esquinas me detuve en un pequeño negocio, entre y pedí un paquete de cigarros y un encendedor. Siempre había querido saber que se sentía fumarse uno de estos, hoy sería el día. Salí del negocio y fui directamente a un pequeño restaurant al otro lado de la calle. Me senté en las mesas de afuera y llame a uno de los meseros.

_- Quisiera ver la carta, por favor._

_- Claro señor_

Que bien se sentía estar ahí sentado, en medio de todo ese montón de personas, poder formar parte de este mundo loco. El mesero llego unos segundos después con el menú, no tengo idea que es lo que quiero comer así que le pido un plato al azar con un cerveza bien fría. Mientras espero que me traiga la orden abro la cajetilla de cigarros y saco uno, tan pequeño y a la vez tan mortífero. Pensar que algo tan pequeño puede vencer incluso a un caballero dorado. Lo pongo en mi boca y lo enciendo, me invade un ataque de tos instantáneo, casi incontrolable justo en ese momento el mesero deja en mi mesa la cerveza, tomo un sorbo para calmar mi garganta _"pero que demonio" _pienso mirando atentamente el cigarrillo encendido, lo pongo nuevamente en mis labios y aspiro el humo, esta vez sí que lo hago correctamente y sigo haciéndolo hasta que el pequeño demonio se consume por completo. Realmente es una sensación placentera. Veo como el mesero viene con mi comida, le doy las gracias y comienzo a comer tratando de sentir cada uno de los sabores. Al terminar de comer pedí otra cerveza, cuando me la traen enciendo otro cigarro.

Al cabo de un rato pido la cuenta, pero algo llama mi atención, una pancarta enorme anunciando un festival, no uno cualquiera, 60 bandas en dos días y lo más increíble era que la mayoría de las bandas las conocía. Cuando llego el mesero con mi cambio le pregunte de qué se trataba

_- Es un festival que se realiza todos los años, son dos días en un parque de la ciudad, es bastante popular señor. _

_- ¿Debo comprar una entrada verdad? _Le pregunto

_- Claro._ Me responde el mesero como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

_- Claro._ Le respondo con una sonrisa – _Gracias, aquí tienes. _Le digo mientras le dejo un par de monedas.

Sigo caminando un par de horas más por la ciudad, admirando cada rincón, atesorando cada imagen. Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, me doy cuenta de que está totalmente tapizado de letreros y pancartas del dichoso festival, realmente me llama la atención. Claramente nunca he estado en un evento de esa magnitud y menos de música. Sin pensarlo dos veces le pregunte a un chico dónde podía comprar entradas para el dichoso festival. Para mi suerte era un lugar muy cerca de ahí.

_- Hola, quisiera entradas para el festival_

_- ¿Cuántas? _Me pregunto fríamente la cajera

_- Una.. solo una. _Le dije

_- ¿Tarjeta o efectivo?_

_- Tarjeta. _Le dije mientras revolvía las cosas dentro de mi mochila para encontrar el dichoso cuadrado de plástico

Cuando la chica me paso la entrada la mire fijamente, todo estaba correcto, el valor, la hora, el día… el día… era mañana. Solté una carcajada _"pero que suerte la mía"_ y ¿Qué haría hasta mañana? Mire a todos lados desconcertado, ahora que lo pienso, no tengo ni donde dormir, no conozco a nadie, estoy solo. Nuevamente siento que una sombra me abraza por la espalda, esa maldita sensación de soledad siempre latente, nunca me deja solo, jamás. Me pongo nuevamente los audífonos y prendo el reproductor esta vez es "Hey you" de Pink Floyd. Ese grupo siempre me ha gustado, aunque muchos de los otros caballeros siempre me decían que era muy deprimente para mí. Desde mi punto de vista es perfecto.

La música siempre ha sido mi fiel compañera, por años es la única que de alguna manera, inconsciente, me brinda el apoyo que necesito, siempre con las palabras justas, la melodía correcta, siempre dispuesta. Me meto la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y toco el reproductor, una sonrisa melancólica aparece en mi cara, ella es mi única compañera de vida. Me siento en una banca de una pequeña plaza y cierro los ojos, quiero que las sensaciones permanezcan el mayor tiempo posible. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición pero cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos ya estaba anocheciendo. Me puse la chaqueta y comencé a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad nuevamente, si quería encontrar un lugar donde dormir tenía que hacerlo pronto.

En el centro logre llegar justo a tiempo para preguntarle a un chico de información turística acerca de algún lugar donde dormir. El chico tomo un pequeño folleto y me lo entrego, después simplemente cerro la oficina. _"¡gracias!" _le grite al chico mientras me devolvía un gesto con la mano. Mire el papel, en el había una lista de hoteles, hostales, pensiones, cabañas y todo lo que cualquier turista quisiera tener. Me decidí por un pequeño hostal no lejos del centro. El lugar era bastante acogedor, las paredes estaban pintadas con diseños extraños pero llenos de color. Tenía una pequeña sala de estar común para todos los huéspedes, la recepcionista me dijo que podía ocupar la cocina, que era comunitaria. Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, junto a la habitación de unos Belgas quienes me saludaron al verme.

_- ¿vienes por el festival no? _Me pregunto uno de ellos

_- Sí. _ Le respondí

_- ¡GENIAL! _Me respondió o más bien me grito

El pobre hombre se veía bastante tomado, así que simplemente le di las buenas noches y entre a mi habitación, en estos momentos no tengo muchas ganas de hablar con gente, estoy agotado y con frío. Prendo la luz y recorro con la mirada la habitación, era perfecta, pequeña y acogedora como todo el hostal. Tiro mi mochila al suelo, me saco la chaqueta y la polera para tirarme literalmente en la cama. Cerré los ojos y me quede dormido.

La voz del belga de la noche anterior me despierta

_- Levántate para irnos al festival_ Me dice detrás de la puerta

Ese tono de voz me recuerda a Aldebarán, sonrío y le respondo que ya voy y le pregunto si me puede esperar en la sala. Me levanto de la cama y entro al baño que está a un costado de la habitación, me mire al espejo _"el pelo corto no se me ve para nada mal" _Me quito los pantalones y entro a la ducha, salgo después de 10 minutos, me pongo ropa interior limpia y me cambio de polera, nuevamente me miro al espejo _"si, definitivamente no dejaría que me creciera el pelo" _Tome mi mochila y salí cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras me doy cuenta de que la mayor parte de las personas van al dichoso festival.

_- ¡peor que las mujeres! _Me dice el belga – _por cierto, me llamo John _

_- Yo soy Milo_

El belga era un hombre bastante grande pero agradable, un poco teatral, sonrío, mira quién habla de teatro. Salgo del hostal caminando con el grupo de chicos, ellos van gritando y haciendo cosas por la calle, le gritan a las chicas que van en la misma dirección, realmente parecemos de un circo. Caminamos por un par de minutos en los cuales me di cuenta que la mayor parte de la ciudad iba al festival. Mujeres con niños, parejas, jóvenes. Me gustaba el ambiente, siempre me ha gustado estar rodeado de gente sin embargo esta es una sensación distinta, esto no es simplemente ir a un bar o una casa de putas, no, esto es distinto, es alegre y lleno de color. Creo que me enfrasque tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba parado en una fila hasta que choque de golpe con John.

_-Perdón_

El belga sólo me sonríe para luego comenzar a gritar nuevamente, este hombre estaba definitivamente loco, o drogado que creo sería una mejor descripción de su estado. Poco a poco el sector se fue llenando hasta formar unas filas kilométricas había muchísima gente, todos gritando, bailando, riendo. Al cabo de un rato, que realmente fue una hora, abrieron finalmente las puertas del parque. La entrada fue lenta y un poco incomoda, al llegar a la puerta le pase mí entrada a una chica que me pasó de vuelta una pulsera, la mire un rato, era de muchos colores. Me la puse en la muñeca izquierda y entre, de pronto me di cuenta que el belga y el grupo de amigos se habían perdido entre la multitud, estaba solo nuevamente.

Comencé a recorrer el parque, era enorme, habían montado dos escenarios principales y a los costados había dos más pequeños, era realmente un festival digno de ser llamado así. Algunas mujeres caminaban solo con la parte de arriba del traje de baño y unos pantalones, otras se habían pintado figuras en el cuerpo. Muchos hombres ocupaban sombreros o alguna cosa llamativa. Era un verdadero carnaval.

Después de haber recorrido la mitad del parque me senté en el pasto frente a uno de los escenarios, estaba tocando un grupo que yo no conocía pero sonaban bastante bien, me quede mirándolos un largo rato mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo. De pronto tocaron una canción bastante buena, en realidad es la letra lo que me llamo la atención.

_Deja la ventana abierta para que puedas tirar,  
todas las cosas que sobren que se tienen que botar,  
algo de la ropa sucia que ya no quiere lavar,  
Y todos los vasos viejos, que si los dejo seguro se romperán…_

_- ¿Te gusto la canción? _Me pregunta una chica que se sienta a mi lado

_- ¿disculpa?_

_- Soy Emily_

_- Soy Milo_

_- Y bien ¿te gusto la canción?_

_- Ah disculpa, sí bastante_

_- Es uno de mis grupos favoritos, lo escucho hace mucho tiempo, aunque debo decir que su último disco no me ha gustado mucho…_

La chica hablaba y hablaba, bastante entretenido debo decir. Me fijo en los ojos de la chica, son de un azul bastante claro, y tiene el pelo ondulado de color castaño. Creo que nunca me había fijado en mujeres de pelo castaño.

_- Entonces ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo verdad? _Me preguntó fijando sus ojos azules en los míos.

_- ¿de acuerdo con qué? _Le pregunte avergonzado, no había escuchado una palabra de lo que había dicho

La chica me regalo una sonrisa, la mejor que he visto en toda la vida eso provoco que hiciera algo que jamás me creí capaz de hacer, por lo menos no tan de buenas a primeras. Estire la mano y toque su pelo, quería saber si era suave y claro que lo era. La chica me miro extrañada pero no se alejo _"también me gusta tu pelo, aunque está un poco desordenado" _ me dijo mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabeza "_desordenado pero suave"_. Le sonrío, no se me ocurre que decirle es todo tan extraño. Su mano comienza lentamente a bajar de mi cabello hasta mi cara para regalarme una caricia, cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí encontré la cara de ella más cerca que antes, casi rozando su nariz con la mía. Volvió a reír.

_- Ven vamos, va a tocar un grupo que de seguro te gustara. _Me susurro mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba en dirección a otro escenario.

Tal como dijo ella el grupo era bastante bueno, eran islandeses pero cantaban en inglés. Cantaba una mujer y un hombre (lo mejor era poder escucharlos sentado, tranquilamente. La sola idea de estar parado todo el tiempo no me agradaba en lo más mínimo) La música era suave y tranquilizadora, como la presencia de aquella extraña chica que no se despegaba de mi lado. De pronto siento como la chica se pone de pie, segundos después siento que sus brazos rodean mi cintura y su mentón descansa en uno de mis hombros.

_- Milo, eres único_, _eres un Dorian Grey sin pasado, ni patria, ni bandera_. Me susurra mientras el grupo comenzaba a tocar otra canción

Soy único, me siento único. Por primera vez en mi vida, aunque fuese un pequeño momento me sentía único para alguien y eso es lo que importa en estos momentos. Tome sus manos entre las mías y seguí escuchando la canción. Era realmente una linda canción

_- Sabía que te gustarían._

_All 'cause you love, love, love  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love you_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**_

_**Hola! Aquí nuevamente con mi loca historia, esta vez no tan oscura, aunque les debo advertir que la que viene es igual o peor que la primera. xD jajaja ya verán.**_

_**Quisiera agradecer a todas las que me dejaron un review, realmente me encantaron, así que espero seguir recibiendo muchos más. **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**1: Saint Seiya no es mío y no estoy lucrando con esto. **_

_**2: Este es el Milo que yo me imagino, un Milo reprimido pero lleno de ganas de hacer y sentir cosas nuevas. El al igual que todos los demás está molesto, pero de alguna manera entiende un poco más la decisión de Saori.**_

_**3: El contexto fue porque hace dos semanas fui al festival "Lollapalooza" y se me ocurrió esta historia específicamente en la presentación de off monsters and men y bueno pues me gustó la idea.**_

_**4: Puse hartas canciones en esta historia porque a mí me encanta la música y creo que, espero no les moleste, será un factor común en todas mis historias xD a veces puedo expresar mejor las ideas de esa manera. **_

_**5: Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron algún review huérfano por ahí, y a las personas que leen anónimamente está historia. **_

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**Camila **_


	4. La enredadera

_**Nota: La canción que se menciona watch?v=12S6Mv2wJms**_

"_**la enredadera" de Leo Quinteros.**_

_**No es necesario que la escuchen si no quieren, este no es como el capitulo anterior, pero si la ponen sería lindo xD jaja. **_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

La enredadera

Sentado en completa oscuridad, con la mirada fija en la muralla y con un vaso de whisky en la mano izquierda. Nada importaba, todo en lo que creía se hace pedazos poco a poco sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y que me importa, a ellos no les había importado ¿por qué debería importarme a mí? Levanto el vaso y tomo un sorbo, nunca he sido una persona muy abierta, no soy de los que hablan de sus sentimientos, tampoco soy de los que se descontrola fácilmente _"soy un hombre sereno, racional, centrado… y cuanto adjetivo relacionado se me pueda adjudicar"_ Vuelvo a tomar del vaso, se supone que soy un digno caballero dorado, hombre, padre y maestro.

De pronto recuerdo una de mis más importantes responsabilidades. Me tomo lo que queda del contenido del vaso y salgo de la pequeña habitación para dirigirme a otra continua a la mía, al llegar me doy cuenta de que la puerta está media abierta y por la pequeña abertura puedo ver al pequeño que está a mi cargo hace ya un par de año, leyendo, sonriente, tan ajeno a todos los problemas. El no es un traidor, el no es un caballero que tenga alguna responsabilidad. Una oleada de remordimiento recorre mi cuerpo, yo he tenido que arrastrar a ese niño a las peores penas y vergüenzas, aun me sorprende que pueda sonreír de esa forma.

**Sonrío, sonrío como a él le gusta, le calma saber que puedo sonreír… tengo miedo, lo miro de reojo, es que él no sabe que por las noches camino a su habitación solo para saber si está respirando.**

Me quedó unos minutos espiando al pequeño y siento que es el, junto con ella, son los únicos que me sostienen en estos minutos. Siento ganas de ir y abrazarlo pero aquello no sería propio de mí, no, debía mantener la compostura _"un caballero dorado no da ni recibe abrazos" _ aprieto mis manos y me odio un poco más. Salgo de ahí y me dirijo a la entrada de la primera casa para poder observar cuidadosamente las ruinas de mi vida. Me siento en uno de los escalones, aunque sé que no me mantendré sentado mucho tiempo, sé que aire fresco no es lo que necesito, aún así intento mantenerme el mayor tiempo posible en esa posición, quizás hasta me ayudara a olvidar. Creo que pasaron unos minutos, o quizás segundos pero ya simplemente no soportaba esa posición _"no soy tan distinto a mi aprendiz después de todo" _

Comienzo a caminar por la entrada de mi casa, ya no hay nada que cuidar en ese lugar, toco delicadamente los pilares de piedra he intento conectarme con las sensaciones reinantes en ese lugar pero por más que lo intento no puedo ¿tan desequilibrado estoy? De pronto una ráfaga de viento roza mi cara y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, nunca me ha gustado el frio. Entro en la casa y camino a mi habitación no sin antes mirar nuevamente a mi aprendiz que dormía encima de la cama con el libro sobre su cara. Entro en la habitación y le quito el libro de la cara _"aún es un niño" _pienso mientras le quito los zapatos, lo cubro con unas mantas y cierro la ventana. Al salir de la habitación dejo la puerta cerrada.

Cuando llego a mi habitación tomo un chaleco rojo y me lo pongo, hace mucho que no me vestía de esa manera, hace mucho que no estaba sin mi armadura. Me dirijo a una esquina de mi habitación en donde tengo una botella de whisky abierta, me sirvo nuevamente un poco en el vaso y salgo de mi habitación con cuidado, no quiero despertarla. Comienzo a recorrer la casa nuevamente, se sentía tan lúgubre y fría, tan como yo. Suspire y prendí una luz, quizás de esa manera podía verse más acogedora… no, seguía igual de sombría. Nuevamente la pena me invade, bajo la mirada y veo, bajo los sillones de la sala algo que llama mi atención, me arrodillo en el suelo y me inclino para poder ver mejor de que se trata. Nada, no puedo ver claramente que es, dejó el vaso a un lado y me recuesto boca abajo en el piso para poder alcanzar lo que se escondía bajo aquel sillón. Cuando logro alcanzarlo lo arrastro hasta poder tomarlo con las dos manos. Al tenerlo me siento en el suelo, usando una de las patas del sillón como respaldo para poder ver bien de que se trataba, en el momento en que me doy cuenta de lo que se trata siento como el corazón se me parte en mil pedazos.

Alcanzo el vaso de whisky que está a un costado en el suelo y fijo nuevamente la mirada en el pequeño objeto que tengo en mis manos, es un cuaderno, un cuaderno de dibujo, una suerte de diario de vida. Lo abro con cuidado y el primero dibujo que aparece frente a mí vuelve a sumirme en la tristeza y el remordimiento, un paisaje y dos personas en el es lo que muestra la primera página, dos personas dibujadas por un niño, dos personas que reconozco perfectamente, soy yo y mi pequeño aprendiz, mi pequeño Kiki. Tomo nuevamente del vaso que tengo a mi lado, ver ese dibujo me estaba destrozando, recordaba el día en que Kiki me quiso mostrar ese dibujo, su primer dibujo hecho con unos lápices que había encontrado en la torre, también recuerdo mi respuesta fría y los ojos de decepción del pequeño. Di vuelta la página para encontrar anotaciones, algunas sin sentido, letra de canciones y algunas cosas que yo mismo le había pedido que anotara para que recordara. En otras páginas había anotaciones de cómo reparar armadura, pero lo que más llamo la atención fueron las anotaciones que hablaban de mí.

Sonreí, al comienzo me llamaba papá o hermano… unas hojas más adelante se refería a mí como su maestro ¿en qué momento nos alejamos tanto? Probablemente fui yo quien puso esa barrera invisible entre él y yo. Tomo lo que me queda en el vaso "_No debería estar revisando ese cuaderno" _pensé. Lo cerré y lo metí nuevamente debajo del sillón, pero no me puse de pie, me quede sentado en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que había vivido.

Me convertí en caballero de oro sumamente joven, no conocí otra vida que no fuese esta, siempre ligada al deber. Después me convertí en maestro y traidor. Arrastre a esa vida a un niño de 4 años, lo arrastre a esconderse de todo el mundo como si fuese un vulgar ladrón. Lo obligue a que se sintiera rechazado por la sociedad, le enseñe a tener vergüenza de su raza ¿Podrá perdonarme algún día? Miro el vaso que está en mi mano, está vacío. Me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar a mi habitación para tomar la botella y servirme, aunque pensándolo bien… dejo el vaso en el lugar donde se encontraba la botella y salgo del lugar con la botella en la mano. Cuando voy pasando frente a la puerta de Kiki me tropiezo, aunque no caigo, creo que el alcohol está comenzando a hacer efecto pero no me importa, me llevo la botella de licor a los labios y tomo un sorbo.

Esta vez camino hasta un pequeño taller que está escondido en la casa, mi pequeño refugio, mi pequeño mundo de herramientas. Observo las miles de herramientas que están regadas por todo el lugar, herramientas que han ayudado a forjar armaduras, mascaras, joyas, mi propio destino. Miro mis manos ásperas, llenas de callos y heridas, manos de un orfebre, manos de un hombre que ha luchado y vivido lo impensable, manos de un hombre que ha sabido vivir con la vergüenza y la traición, manos que han matado a amigos y enemigos, manos que han sobrevivido a las perdidas y penas, manos que han consolado, manos que han amado. Tomo nuevamente otro sorbo de la botella, manos que han acariciado a mujeres.

Me siento en un pequeño escritorio que me pertenecía cuando era un aprendiz, lo acaricie e intente recordar los pocos momentos de tranquilidad y felicidad que viví frente aquel pedazo de madera, repase con los dedos las numerosas marcas que llenaban a cubierta, muchas eran dibujos que yo había hecho, otras eras simples marcas de los años, al igual que las marcas de mis manos. Cada marca era una historia, cada marca una lucha, cada marca una lágrima una decepción.

Tomo otro sorbo de licor y dejo la botella sobre el escritorio mientras saco una pequeña llave de mi bolsillo, cuando la encuentro la miro detenidamente, esa llave escondía un secreto, un deseo desesperado, algo que pensé jamás volver a ver. Intente abrir el cajón del pequeño mueble, algo que por lo general me habría tomado segundos, sólo que esta vez me demore más de cinco minutos lograr simplemente poder poner la llave. Cuando lo hice la gire y abrí el cajón y dentro, llena de polvo y en la misma posición en la que la había dejado años atrás estaba el pequeño artefacto, un revólver, mi pequeño secreto. Lo tome con la mano izquierda y lo analicé con cuidado, no recuerdo cómo fue que llego a mis manos, si recuerdo porque lo conserve, siempre me llamo la atención como ese pequeño artefacto de metal podía traer tanta destrucción. Por otro lado, también me intrigo como era posible que los dioses le hubiesen dado al ser humano conocimiento suficiente para ser capaces de construir algo tan mortífero y a la vez tan atractivo.

Comencé a jugar con arma como si fuese una pelota, la hago volar y caer como si nada mientras la observo y bebo de la botella. Nuevamente la imagen de mi aprendiz viene a mi mente ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿ella lo cuidaría? Bebo nuevamente, él ya está grande, no necesita que un adulto le diga lo que tiene que hacer, sabe lo que tiene hacer, conoce lo que tiene que conocer "_ya no me necesita" _siento como mi corazón comienza nuevamente a hacerse pedazos, siento como ese pensamiento se clava en mi cabeza mientras que la idea de irme se hacía cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

**Camino silenciosamente por la casa, todo está demasiado calmado y frío, especialmente frío. Me devuelvo rápidamente a mi habitación pero no entro. Abro la puerta de la habitación qué está a mi lado, en ese lugar nunca tengo frío.**

Dejo un momento el revólver en el escritorio para tomar un pequeño trozo de papel que permanecía olvidado en un rincón del cajón. Lo tomo con cuidado y los desdoblo, era un dibujo de dos personas, mis manos comienzan a temblar y los recuerdos comienzan a invadir mi cabeza, me doy cuenta de que no quiero recordar me duele regresar a esos tiempos. Aquellos eran días solitarios, llenos de tristezas y lágrimas, ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de mi existencia, fue el momento en que supe que de alguna manera u otra siempre estaría solo, había escogido el camino más solitario de todos y eso ya no podía cambiar, por más que lo intetara, por más que bebiera una y otra vez, nunca cambiaba, siempre volvía al punto de partida.

Me puse de pie nuevamente, sólo que esta vez caminar era bastante difícil y al dar un paso tropezaba con todo. Quizás si quería desaparecer ese era el momento, me devolví con dificultad hacia el escritorio y tome el revólver y la botella ya medio vacía y salí del pequeño taller. Cuando llegue a la sala me senté en el sillón que guardaba el pequeño secreto de mi alumno, sonreí, yo también solía tener un cuaderno así cuando era pequeño, lleno de dibujos, secretos y sueños, quizás sería buena idea dárselo a Kiki.

Mire por la ventana y me di cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a salir, el frío de la madrugada entraba calándome los huesos, puedo sentir como el rocío de la mañana caía lenta y delicadamente sobre las plantas. Bebí lo último que quedaba en la botella, la deje sobre la mesa de centro y comencé a caminar como podía hacia la salida de la casa, quería observar el amaneces una vez más, la ultima, quería sentir el frio sobre mis manos. Cuando llegue a la entrada comencé a bajar las escaleras, pero en el segundo escalón tropecé y caí. Al sentir el golpe en mi frente supe que había caído hasta el comienzo de las escaleras, las grandes e imponentes escaleras. Con dificultad me siento y me quedo unos momentos respirando el aire de la mañana.

Recuerdo una vez que le pregunte a mi maestro que pasaría si Atena fuera una más de nosotros, un humano más.

_- En ese caso nosotros, los caballeros, no tendríamos razón de ser_

Así es como me siento en estos momentos, sin razón de ser. De traidor pase a ser el traicionado. Pase de ser el hombre que siempre tenía algo sensato que decir a ser alguien sin palabras, sin poder explicarse que era lo que había sucedido, nada tenía sentido, la diosa había caído completamente rota a los pies de un simple ser humano y por más que intentara comprenderla no podía, perdonarla… ¿Podría perdonarla? ¿Podría volver a amarla como es debido? ¿Podría volver a serle fiel? ¿Podría volver a mirarla a los ojos?

_- ¿Mu?_ Escucho que me llaman desde la entrada del templo - ¿_Mu estas bien? _Me pregunta nuevamente mientras la siento bajar para llegar a mi lado. – _estas helado, vamos adentro._ Me pide mientras me toma el brazo.

Me pongo de pie pesadamente, aún estoy bastante borracho, no es que antes no haya estado así pero que ella me viera así no era algo que quisiera. Cuando logro ponerme de pie la miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que no soy capaz de mantenerle la mirada, es demasiada la vergüenza que siento para poder pensar en mirarla a los ojos, me suelto de su agarre con brusquedad he intento subir las escaleras pero no puedo, apenas puedo mantenerme en pie. Ella vuelve a tomarme del brazo y con voz esa voz dulce y calmada que sólo es para mí, hace tiempo que sólo es para mí, me pide que no la aleje, que le permita ayudarme.

_- ¡no! Déjame_. Le grito para caminar hacia las escaleras y subirlas a tropezones. Sé que ella me sigue de cerca, cuidándome como siempre. _– Eloísa ándate, no quiero que me veas así_

_- No sería la primera vez amor._ Me responde

_- ¡aléjate de mi Eloísa, no le hago bien a nadie, ni a mí mismo! _Le grito nuevamente mientras la miro directamente a los ojos, me doy cuenta de que la herí, aun así ella no se aleja

_- ¡NO! _Me responde impetuosamente _– No pienso dejarte, nunca lo he hecho y no lo hare ahora_

No me importa lo que me dice, doy la vuelta y sigo subiendo y tropezando. Cuando logre llegar a la entrada seguí caminando sin mirar atrás, ella me seguiría, lo sabía, siempre lo hacia esa era la razón por la que la amaba y esa era también la razón por la que quería alejarla, en este viaje me iba solo, esta vez no arrastraría a nadie conmigo. Entre a la sala y tome la botella de la mesa, la mire con atención para darme cuenta que no quedaba absolutamente nada, me di vuelta para ir a buscar otra y me tope con ella, ella y sus ojos azules. Nos quedamos viendo por un momento, devorándonos con la mirada.

_- Creo que te dije que te fueras_. Le dije en tono amenazante, aunque sabía que no funcionaria, no con ella

_- Y creo que yo te dije que no me iría_

_- Vete una vez_

_- ¿por qué? ¿Te irás tú también, igual que Shura? ¿me dejaras acá? _

_- ¡Que te vayas mierda!_ Le grito mientras que arrojo la botella contra la pared que está detrás de ella.

Veo como la botella se hace pedazos, para luego dirigir la mirada hasta los ojos azules de Eloísa, me mira sorprendida, decepcionada, asustada, estaba asustada de mí. Me miro las manos, no podía creer lo que había hecho, comencé a temblar. Me tome la cabeza con las dos manos, no podía pensar claramente estaba demasiado borracho.

_- Maestro, Elo ¿Qué pasa?_ Escucho detrás de mí

No me di la vuelta, no quería que él me viera en ese estado, no él.

_- Kiki, vuelve a tu habitación, todo está bien, sucede que se me ha caído la botella_. Le contesta Eloísa mientras camina en dirección al pequeño y lo obliga a caminar a la habitación.

Cuando sentí que Kiki cerraba la puerta levanto la mirada para verla, ella está de pie frente a mí, furiosa. Comienzo a tambalearme hasta llegar al sillón y ahí me quedó, sin poder decir absolutamente nada, temblando de pies a cabeza. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Me tome la cabeza con las manos e intente calmarme pero no podía, la respiración cada vez iba más rápido y el corazón se me iba a reventar. Intente decir algo pero no podía, mis gritos resonaban dentro de mi cabeza pero de mi boca no salía sonido alguno. De pronto siento al lado de mi pierna el frío acero del revólver, lo tomo y lo miro fijamente mientras que por mi cabeza aparecen miles de imágenes.

Eloísa aún sigue de pie frente a mí, lo sé, no tengo que mirarla para saberlo, sé que me mira atentamente, no dice nada simplemente me mira. Subo un poco la mirada para enfocarla en sus piernas que de un momento a otro comienzan a moverse muy despacio hacia mí, siento como sus manos se posan suavemente en mis mejillas mientras que se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura. La escuche sollozar, no podía soportarlo, le quite el seguro al arma.

_- ¿A qué estás jugando Mu? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con eso? ¿Volarte la cabeza?_

No le respondí, no sabía que decirle, ni yo tengo claro qué es lo que quiero lograr con esto. Intente alejarla nuevamente, no quería arrastrarla a mi desesperación ni a mi incertidumbre, pero ella no se movía, se mantenía en el mismo lugar sin soltar mi cara preguntándome con la mirada, suplicándome.

_- ¿recuerdas el primer día que salimos?_

Levante mi cabeza de golpe y la mire a los ojos, no podía creer lo qué me estaba preguntando, sin darme cuenta tome una de sus muñecas y toque una pequeña pulsera, de ella colgaban dos pequeñas figuras, una cabra y un león. Yo la había fabricado para nuestro primer aniversario, era pequeña pero perfecta para ella.

_- ¿No? Bueno yo lo recuerdo, y te lo voy a contar, te lo voy a contar cuantas veces haga falta_. Me dice, aún con su mirada suplicante _– Era invierno, nos habíamos conocido hace unos días en un café. Era un día bastante frío pero eso no importo. Recuerdo que yo llegue bastante temprano a la cafetería, pero tú llegaste puntual con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans, recuerdo que traías un libro también "la soledad de los números primos". Hablamos horas acerca de aquel libro…_

Siento como ella lentamente comienza a bajar sus manos hasta tocar las mías, nuevamente recordé mis manos, ásperas y callosas todo lo contrario a las de ella, suaves y delicadas. De un momento a otro ella comienza a quitarme el arma de las manos, temblaba, podía sentirla. Solté el arma mientras que ella soltaba un suspiro, la mire a los ojos.

_- También recuerdo que un hombre estaba tocando una canción, no recuerdo el nombre_. Le digo mientras la veo como se limpiaba una lagrima con los dedos mientras intentaba respirar nuevamente

_- Se llamaba "La enredadera" _Me responde con voz temblorosa

_- Elo.. perdóname_

Ella no me contesta, sigue temblando e intentando evitar que más lágrimas escapen de sus ojos. Me arrodillo a su altura e intento abrazarla, pero no soy capaz, sin embargo ella me toma nuevamente la cara y junta su frente con la mía mientras seguía temblando. De pronto sentí como la presión de mi pecho quería salir y sin poder contenerla caigo sobre las piernas de Eloísa para comenzar a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, me aferre a su cintura como si fuese lo único en mi vida, y lo era, ella era lo único junto con Kiki, que me mantenía en pie. No quería perderla, no quería que se fuera de mi lado. Eloísa me abrazaba mientras intentaba acallar los sollozos que la invadían. Ya no temblaba, sólo quedaba el miedo y la confusión. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición, con mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo tratando de calmarme.

_- Señor Mu…_ Escucho casi en un susurro a mi espalda

Me siento rápidamente y trato de secarme las lágrimas del rostro para luego enfrentar la cara de mi querido alumno. La mirada de Kiki es impresionantemente clara, pura. Sigue siendo un niño. Sin embargo lo que más me llama la atención era que el pequeño tenía las manos estiradas en las cuales tenía un pequeño cuadrado envuelto.

_- Quería dárselo para el día del padre, pero creo que hoy es mejor momento. _

No podía creer lo qué estaba viendo y escuchando. Me quede mirando el paquete por unos minutos, yo no merecía esa clases de regalos, no merecía absolutamente nada, sin embargo lo tome en mis manos e intente regalarle una sonrisa. Rompí la envoltura y me quede asombrado de lo que veía, era un pequeño dibujo en un marco, en el aparecían tres personas. Me pongo de pie, tomo en mis brazos a Kiki mientras que el me rodea con sus piernas y sus brazos, lo abrazo fuertemente.

_- ¿Le ha gustado?_

_- Claro que sí._ Le respondo mientras fijo la mirada en el revólver que aún seguía en el suelo – _Me ha encantado_ Le vuelvo a decir mientras lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Definitivamente daría la vida por ese niño y por mi mujer sin pensarlo dos veces. Doy unos pasos en dirección a Eloísa y le entrego a Kiki, después rápidamente doy media vuelta y tomo el arma del suelo, le pongo el seguro y camino al pequeño taller para meterlo al cajón nuevamente y echarle llave. Vuelvo al salón y veo como Eloísa y Kiki me miran, él confuso,la de ella, la de ella es de puro amor y comprensión, no los merezco, pero los amo y por ellos haría hasta lo impensado. Camino hacia ellos y los abrazo y junto mi frente con la de ellos.

_- Perdón, perdón por todo_ les susurro mientras intento que mis ojos se encuentren con los de Eloísa.

_- Te amo_ Le digo

_- Yo también._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**_

_**Hola! Yo aquí nuevamente subiendo otro capítulo de esta loca historia. Pensé que este me quedaría más terrible, de hecho el final no iba a ser tan lindi xD pero bueno no pude escribir el final que quería, no fui capaz. Mu es mi dorado favorito y no podía hacerle algo así.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Los personajes no son míos**_

_**Sé que describí a Kiki como si fuese un niño pequeño, pero es que para mí lo es. No puedo imaginármelo crecido, de hecho verlo el Saint Seiya Omega ha sido un golpe duro. Sé que todos crecen, pero para mí Kiki siempre será un niño pequeño XD lo lamento jajaja.**_

_**No culpen a Mu de su comportamiento, siempre ha sido demasiado centrado le hacía falta un poco de desequilibrio en su vida, mas encima estaba borracho. **_

_**Nuevamente incluí una canción en la historia jajajaja. Nada que hacerle a todos mis dorados les gusta la música. **_

_**Muchas gracias a mis lectores, a los anónimos y a los que dejan un review. A todos ellos muchas gracias. **_

_**Si les gusta la historia, si tiene algún comentario por favor no duden en dejarme un review, siempre es lindo leerlos y contestarlos. **_

_**Besos **_

_**Camila **_


	5. Tum, tum, tum

Tum, tum tum

_**Tum, tum, tum**_

Cuelgo el teléfono cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, no podía creer lo qué acababa de escuchar, era realmente algo impensable "_pobre chica" _pensé. Aunque la verdad era que bien poco me importaba lo que pasara con ella de ahora en adelante. Si bien soy un caballero dorado y le debo fidelidad y cuanta otra cosa más, ya no depende de mí protegerla, ella es grande, sabe lo que hace, y si no lo sabe pues… ya aprenderá.

Me acerco a la ventana de la habitación para mirar hacia afuera, el día estaba nublado y al ver como el viento remecía las hojas de los árboles podía deducir que hacía bastante frío, sin embargo en este lugar no se siente nada más que calma y un poco de miedo, me doy vuelta para poder ver la imagen de la habitación. Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace años atrás estaría en este lugar no se lo habría creído.

Camino lentamente y me siento en un sillón que adorna la habitación para poder respirar tranquilamente, necesitaba dormir, después de la noche que pase lo único que necesitaba era un poco de descanso. Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar uno a uno los acontecimientos de forma cronológica. Una sonrisa genuina adorno mi rostro, es que realmente no podía creer absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Respire nuevamente odiaba el olor de aquél lugar, me provocaba nauseas, si pudiese salir corriendo de ahí lo haría, aunque por el momento tendría que esperar y si lo pensaba mejor, la silla estaba bastante cómoda.

Nuevamente intente pensar en cómo había sucedido todo, no sabía por dónde empezar. Me acomode un poco en el sillón. Sé que suelo ser un maldito cuando quiero, puedo llegar a ser realmente un ser humano bastante desagradable, sé que no tengo el mejor pasado de la historia ni muchas buenas anécdotas para contar, creo que simplemente debo obviar los primeros 24 años de mi vida, no son algo de lo que me enorgullezca. Abro los ojos, veo mi teléfono celular y recuerdo la noticia que me acaban de dar, de pronto una angustia se apodera de mi pecho _"¿En que habrá estado pensado esa niña?"_ No soy capaz de imaginarme lo desesperada que debe haber estado y lo sola que se debe haber sentido. Me acomodo nuevamente en el sillón, comenzaba a sentir los brazos extraños, como dormidos. "_¿Qué nadie se dio cuenta?"_ No podía ser yo el único en notar el alma desgarrada de esa mujer.

Vuelvo a ponerme de pie, los brazos realmente se sienten extraños, yo comienzo a sentirme extraño, pero no me importa, comienzo a disfrutar aquella sensación. Llego hasta la ventana y miro nuevamente el paisaje, fue un día como este en que todo comenzó, dos años atrás. Un día lluvioso en el cual el horizonte de mi vida se veía bastante difuso, un tiempo en el cual todo era incierto. Recuerdo que estaba caminando por el borde del roquerio cercano al santuario, caminaba mientras que las palabras _"asesino" _retumbaban en mi cabeza, creo que no había nada más aparte de esas palabras. El estomago me pesaba así como el cuerpo entero

Ese fue el día en que decidí que dejaría todo atrás, incluso mi vida como caballero, yo no merecía ser llamado de esa manera, tampoco merecía ocupar el lugar que ocupaba en la casa de Cáncer. Ese fue el día en que decidí que todo sería distinto, el día en que me dispuse a cambiar todo, absolutamente todo y a olvidar, sí, debía olvidar si quería caminar hacia adelante, debía enterrar todo mi pasado bajo una pierda que llevara grabado mi nombre. O quizás un piedra anónima, un lugar que nadie lo pudiese encontrar, sellado con cemento para que de esa manera nadie pudiese escarbar en los recuerdos, para que de esa manera nadie pudiese enterarse del demonio que duerme bajo tierra.

Hace dos años deje mi armadura en su caja, en el centro de la casa, iluminada por la luna. La deje junto con mis esperanzas y mis sueños de niño, cuando lo único que quería era ser un caballero y proteger a la Diosa. La deje sola, en espera de su nuevo portador. Ese día tome mis pertenencias y me fui sin despedirme de nadie, no valía la pena, yo no era capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos así que daba lo mismo. Esa noche las estrellas me miraban con burla, se reían silenciosamente de mi vagar y de mi desconsuelo. Por primera vez en muchos años me sentí desolado, angustiado, perdido entre las miles de personas que iban y venían, era como nadar contra una corriente invisible que me arrastraba a las oscuridades de la conciencia, recuerdo que de un momento a otro simplemente cerré los ojos e intente dejar de respirar, pero los golpes de la realidad y las personas me obligaban a seguir caminando hacia adelante, hacia un futuro borroso.

_**Tum, tum, tum **_

Comencé a caminar lentamente por la habitación, sin pensarlo se había convertido en un lugar sumamente acogedor, tibio. El olor ya no me molestaba se había transformado, era vida lo que se respiraba en ese lugar y yo era parte de ese pequeño milagro.

Volví a sentarme en el sillón para poder estar más cómodo, de pronto tuve la necesidad de analizar lo que había pasado _¿Cómo nadie fue capaz de ver la soledad en los ojos de esa niña?_ Quizás fui capaz de verlo simplemente por el hecho de que de alguna manera compartíamos la misma desesperación, la misma pena, la misma angustia _¿Cómo es posible que un ser humano, por muy divino que sea, pueda contener tantas penas? _Y _¿Cómo yo fui capaz de contener tantas lágrimas, tantas humillaciones?_ Sin pensarlo ella y yo compartimos tantas victorias como derrotas. Vivimos las mismas humillaciones una y otra vez mientras que nuestros semblantes se mostraban impávidos, crueles o sonrientes, daba lo mismo el caso, sólo representábamos lo que los demás esperaban ver.

_- Crecimos demasiado rápido y ahora ya no hay nada en que creer._ Me dijo un día mientras se detenía por unos segundos en mi templo.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella y pensé que quizás si sólo por un segundo pudiese cargar con sus penas, podría redimir de alguna manera los males que había cometido. Pero no me dejo, fueron solamente unos segundos en los cuales su desesperación la llevo a gritar a través de sus ojos, ese fue el momento en que me pidió ayuda y suplico por una salida, una que yo no podía otorgarle _¿cómo podía ayudarla si no podía ayudarme a mí mismo? ¿Cómo podía ayudarla a creer?_ Jamás olvidare esos segundos en los cuales ella, la diosa de la sabiduría, de forma imperceptible y casi silenciosa corrió hacia mí para pedirme a gritos que terminara con su dolor, segundos en los que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, suplicando consuelo, segundos que sólo yo comprendí y que se perdieron tras una amable sonrisa de despedida.

_¿Perdonaras mi cobardía algún día? ¿Me perdonaría tú si fuese un cobarde?_

Esa misma noche deje el santuario, llevándome la carga de ser un miserable cobarde, de ser un caballero incapaz de poder cumplir el mandato de su diosa. Me fui por miedo, por pena, por orgullo. Me fui pensado que quizás de esa manera podía llevarme un poco de su dolor, alejarlo de ella. Me fui porque no quería ver como los cimientos de mi vida y mi creencia de desmoronaban poco a poco. No quería ver como todo se transformaba en caos. Hui por miedo a ver a mis otros compañeros desmoronarse con ella, simplemente no lo soportaría.

A veces me gusta pesar que todo pudo haber sido distinto _¿Quién escribe las reglas en este mundo?_ Tiempo atrás solía imaginarme que quizás mi vida podría haber sido distinta, una vida digna, limpia, libre. _¿Sera que siempre tendré que vivir encadenado a mi pasado? ¿En qué momento perdí el rumbo de mi propia vida? ¿En qué momento deje de tomar mis propias decisiones? _Creo que a estas alturas ya no lo recuerdo, quizás es mejor olvidarlo, dejar todo atrás, olvidar mi vida enfocarme en el presente y simplemente rezar para que todos los que quedaron atrás olvidados puedan encontrar la paz que se merecen _¿lo lograran? ¿Escucharan mis palabras? _

El atardecer comienza a teñir el cielo de color rosa y anaranjado, probablemente el viento ha comenzado a soplar más fuerte. El frío probablemente ya es insoportable pero aquí dentro no se siente nada, aquí dentro todo es absolutamente perfecto. Fijo la mirada en la persona que esta recostada en la cama, dormida. Me acerco y comienzo a acariciarle el cabello con una mano _"si algo he aprendido con el tiempo es que la vida por todo lo malo, algo bueno te da" _Al verla simplemente el miedo se va, no existe. Con ella aprendí hace mucho tiempo que a veces el simple hecho de escuchar o mirar fijamente a los ojos podía significar mucho más que cualquier acto o palabra, aprendí a que las caricias pueden ser suaves al igual que los besos. Aprendí a esperar.

_**Tum, tum, tum**_

Recuerdo que la vi en el tren, sola, con un par de audífonos y un libro. La vi y me enamore, observe cada detalle de ella, no perdí ninguno y creo que jamás podría olvidarlos. Al bajarnos del tren roce su mano, lo hice para que me mirara, lo hizo y me sonrío, sonrío sin miedo mientras que clavaba sus ojos en los míos.

_- Deberías sonreír un poco más. _

Me dijo mientras se alejaba y se perdía entre la multitud, se esfumaba con la neblina y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente se iba y yo me quedaba de pie, sorprendido mirando como el futuro se alejaba aun mas. Ese día no fui capaz de moverme, no tuve el valor de correr tras ella, vi como se marchaba con sus audífonos y su libro. Me di vuelta, tome mis cosas y camine lentamente entre la multitud de personas. La soledad era algo que me había acompañado a lo largo de mi vida, así como la sensación de ser un número más. No me importaba, a veces la soledad puede ser mejor compañía que muchos. Ella te entiende y te acoge sin importar tu pasado, sin importar las cadenas ni las piedras que estés cargando, aunque tampoco aliviana tu carga, simplemente se sienta y te mira atentamente mientras tú sientes que te acompaña, cuando la verdad es que se ríe de ti en silencio, te humilla y te apunta con el dedo. A la soledad le gusta ver sufrir a las personas, aun así muchos la preferimos ante cualquier contacto, a veces, el miedo a ser herido es mucho más grande que querer salir de aquel círculo.

La vida se encargo de enseñarme que los recuerdos son las cruces de nuestra conciencia, las heridas siempre estarán abierta y que muchas veces hay que aferrarse muy fuerte a los pequeños detalles para poder seguir caminando hacia adelante. Aun no sé cómo llego a mi vida, y creo que nunca entenderé cómo que es alguien como ella podría tomarle la mano a alguien como yo y caminar a su lado. A estas alturas eso ya no me importa, ahora simplemente cierro los ojos y me dejo guiar, en algún punto perdí la voluntad y me dejé envolver. En algún momento caí de rodillas a sus pies y no fui capaz de levantarme, pero no me importo.

_Es larga la carretera, cuando uno mira atrás, vas cruzando las fronteras sin darte cuenta quizás…*_

El día en que la volví a ver el mundo cambio totalmente, esa vez sí que sonreí. Ella me miro fijamente y supeque se quedaría. Camino directamente hacia donde yo estaba parado y me tomo la mano.

_- Si nadie me acepta ok ya me iré, estoy esperando que llegue mi tren**_. Le dije mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa

_- Vamos_. Me respondió

Ese día nos fuimos de aquel lugar. No miramos atrás, no teníamos nada que extrañar ni a nadie a quien dejar, estábamos solos, sólo nosotros, nuestros sueños y pesadillas, nuestras heridas y cicatrices. El miedo ya no era parte de este viaje tampoco las dudas, teníamos solo un pasaje de ida y era todo lo que necesitábamos. Al llegar arrendamos un pequeño departamento en el casco antiguo de la ciudad. Teníamos un colchón, un par de platos y nada más, no importaba nada. Recuerdo una vez, una noche de invierno en la que resguardado en la oscuridad y el silencio miraba fijamente la ventana, de pronto sentí la puerta de entrada, era ella, un torbellino de ruido y luces venia tras ella, así era, un verdadero huracán de alegría.

_- Ángelo_

_- Violeta_

Ella se acerco y me regalo un beso en la mejilla para luego desaparecer tras la puerta del dormitorio. También podía ser una suave brisa. Creo que no pasaron cinco minutos cuando la escucho volver y sentarse a mi lado y con una voz dulce y calmada comienza a cantar una canción mientras que toca la guitarra

_Hubo un tiempo que fue hermoso  
y fui libre de verdad,  
guardaba todos mis sueños  
en castillos de cristal.  
Poco a poco fui creciendo,  
y mis fábulas de amor  
se fueron desvaneciendo  
como pompas de jabón.*_

_**Tum, tum tum**_

Siempre he creído que crecí siendo un huérfano sin nombre, un niño que lo le pertenecía a nadie, ni a mí mismo, y a veces ese sentimiento se hacía insoportable, tanto que por momentos caía de rodillas y rogaba morir. Cuando era niño creía que esa era la única solución, el descanso. Años más tarde aprendí que quizás morir era peor que vivir, a la larga, nada podía darme el descanso necesario. Por muchos años sentí pena de mí, me sentí traicionado por el destino y mil veces grite a los cielos la misma pregunta _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?"_ en ese entonces era un niño asustado, un niño que cerraba los ojos frente a la violencia, un niño que pedía de rodillas a su maestro que lo dejara en paz. Cuando me convertí en un adolescente mis sueños se rompieron en mil pedazos, yo me encargue de que así fuese, ya no me servían de nada, ya era un caballero de oro, el tiempo de huir había pasado y yo ya estaba atrapado en las miserias de esa vida.

_- ¿en qué piensas? _ Me pregunto un día

_- En nada_

_- ¿A si?_ Me volvió a decir, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. - _¿Seguro que no estás pesando en nada? _Dijo mientras me rodeaba la espalda con sus brazos y comenzaba a darme pequeños besos en el cuello

_- Besos en el cuello no, por favor para. _Le suplique mientras sentía como las fuerzas me dejaban poco a poco

_- ¿De verdad quieres que pare?_

_- Ni se te ocurra, sigue… _

Ese día las cosas cambiaron para nosotros, ese día ella me enseño que se podía vivir, que se podía olvidar y al mismo tiempo amar. Quizás nunca pueda perdonar los errores en mi vida, pero puedo intentar olvidarlos y enterrarlos. _"las cicatrices son recuerdos que nunca pierdes, el pasado nunca está lejos"*** _ Cuando desperté esa noche sentí como todo era distinto. Voltee la cabeza y la vi ahí, recostada, durmiendo sobre su costado, tan hermosa como siempre. Me acerque lentamente para poder delinear su rostro con mis dedos y la contemple, la recorrí con la mirada y me preocupe de aprenderme cada detalle, cada macha, cada cicatriz en sus brazos, cada curva. Dicen que si le dices algo a alguien mientras duerme, tus palabras quedan en su subconsciente "_Quédate" _le susurre, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Dos años después no puedo entender cómo llegue a este punto, pero no me arrepiento. Ya simplemente no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella, sin ellas. Hoy estoy aquí sosteniendo a mi hija recién nacida, lo único bueno que he hecho en toda mi vida. La miro y no puedo dejar de pensar como todas mis decisiones me trajeron, sin pensarlo, a estar aquí sentado al lado de la mujer que amo, al lado de la mujer que me acepto con mis pesadillas y miedos, que tomó mi mano y camino conmigo a pesar de las miles de cicatrices que surcan mi vida.

Hoy miro por la ventana y siento que ya nada puedo importarme. Probablemente el pasado siempre estará golpeando mi puerta y sé que de vez en cuando el dolor será insoportable. Sé que el miedo no se irá nunca. Miro a mi hija, durmiendo tranquilamente en mis brazos "_ahora menos que nunca" _

_- ¿Cómo está la Antonia?_ Escucho a mis espaldas.

_- Dormida. _

Respondo mientras camino hacia donde esta Violeta para entregarle a la bebe. Me quedo viéndolas atentamente, la mirada que la madre le daba a su hija era incomparable, las más dulce y sincera de todas. Quizás yo también fui contemplado de esa manera cuando era un bebe. Una sensación de pesar invadió mi corazón, no quería pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no ahora, no en esta habitación con ellas ahí. Me acerque y me senté al lado de Violeta para poder ver a mi hija, había despertado y miraba todo de forma curiosa, de un momento a otro fijo sus pequeño ojos en mi, en ese momento supe que no le podría negar absolutamente nada, en ese momento supe que estaba de rodillas ante esa pequeña personita.

_- Quizás porque no soy de la nobleza puedo nombrarte mi reina y princesa****. _Le susurre mientras tomaba una de sus pequeñas manos y la besaba.

Fijo mi mirada en la ventana y le dedico una plegaria a la diosa, deseándole éxito y la sabiduría necesaria para poder salir de aquella oscuridad, se podía, yo sabía que podía. Lo supe cuando escuche por primera vez el corazón de mi hija, ese tum, tum, tum. Aquel sonido fue el único que logro que por primera vez durmiera bien en los brazos de aquella mujer que me lo había dado todo. Esa mujer que me convirtió en un mejor hombre y ahora en padre.

Ruego por ti, y espero de todo corazón que logres encontrar la felicidad, así como yo lo hice.

_**Tum, Tum, tum.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**_

_**Aquí nuevamente. Lo sé, me demore un poco más de lo esperado pero es que este personaje es bien difícil de abordar. No quería ponerlo como el típico tipo pesado o altanero. Siempre he pensado que las personas no nacen malas, se hacen malas y pues como quise dejar en claro en la historia, el no era malo, simplemente las circunstancias de su vida lo llevaron a ser lo que fue. Además que la historia era complicada y tener que escribirla para Mascara de la Muerte era aún más. Por lo menos a mi me costo. Espero haber podido expresar los sentimientos de él de manera clara, ese temor de ser padre y también esa preocupación por Saori, mas que mal, acaba de ser padre de una niña, de alguna manera ese sentimiento se traspasa a Saori.**_

_**Dde verdad que me costó muchísimo escribir este capi xD asi que espero que no lo encuentres muy desastrozo xD jajajaja piedad! .**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**El personaje de Ángelo no es mío, Saint Seiya tampoco **_

_**La canción que canta Violeta es "Canción para mi muerte" de Sui Generis, ese grandioso grupo argentino que amo con todo el corazón. Se los recomiendo **_

_*** "Canción para mi muerte" de Sui generis**_

_**** "Bienvenidos al tren" Sui Generis**_

_***** "name" goo goo dolls**_

_****** "Necesito" Sui generis**_

_**Agradecimientos a mis queridos lectores y especial agradecimiento a las que siempre me dejan un Review, a todas ellas muchas gracias. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. **_

_**También quiero agradecer a los lectores anónimos, muchas gracias por leer y siempre que quieran pueden dejar algún comentario. **_

_**La guagua de Mascara de Muerte tenía que ser niña, ajajaja típico de los chicos malos, una niña para hacerlos babear hasta morir.**_

_**Muchas Gracias **_

_**Cami**_


	6. Ella y el

Ella y el

El cielo estaba azul y el clima estaba tibio, el café que tenía en mi mano estaba caliente y el departamento estaba tranquilo. Comencé a recorrerlo lentamente, no tenía prisa, no tenía que llegar a ningún lado, a ninguna reunión, a ningún santuario. Hace tiempo ya no tenía que responder por mis acciones _"ya llegara el momento"_. Volví a sonreír, sólo habían pasado un par de meses y yo ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada al ritmo de vida que llevábamos. Cada día descubría algo nuevo, cada momento que teníamos me dedicaba a mirar a Seiya atentamente, quería memorizar cada una de sus expresiones, cada reacción, cada cicatriz.

Camine hasta la habitación que compartíamos y me quede parada en el marco de la puerta, con el tazón de café en la mano, mientras sentía como mi corazón latía un poco más rápido y las mariposas de mi estomago enloquecían. Incluso dormido tenía ese efecto en mí. Tome un sorbo de café y camine hasta la cama para poder sentarme al lado de aquel hombre. Me senté al borde y lo mire dormir, solía siempre ser la primera en despertar y aquello se había convertido en rutina, en mi rutina, mi pequeño momento de intimidad, el momento en el que podía conectarme conmigo misma y recriminarme, también era la parte de la mañana que más me gustaba, la tranquilidad que se respiraba era relajante y trataba de disfrutarla al máximo, vivir con Seiya no era precisamente una vida tranquila. Sonreí, eso era exactamente lo que amaba de vivir con él.

Estire el brazo y puse mi mano suavemente sobre su cabeza y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos, me encantaba. Habían pasado meses y ya había aprendido cosas que jamás pensé que sabría de alguien. Seguí contemplándolo dormir mientras bebía nuevamente café, moví lentamente mi mano a su mejilla y comencé a acariciarla. Podía sentir como la barba había crecido pero no me importaba, había descubierto que me gustaba bastante sentir ese pequeño picor que producía en mi cara cuando me besaba, también me gustaba como se sentía en mi estomago cuando me llenaba de besos. Me baje de la cama y me senté en el suelo, justo en frente de su cara, apoye mi cabeza en el colchón y me quede mirándolo atentamente.

Era este momento de la mañana en la que solía recordar los acontecimientos del pasado, solía encerrarme en el baño a llorar y a rezar para ver si de esa manera podía expiar mis pecados. Nunca funcionaba, pero no importaba, todo se borraba cuando lo veía a él de pie, frente a mí, usando sólo su pantalón de pijama mientras que en las manos sostenía dos tazones de café, ese era el mejor café del día el que tomamos juntos, no importaba si teníamos que trabajar, no importaba si él ya estaba retrasado o si yo aún no lograba secar el pantalón de mezclilla que usaría ese día, no, ese momento era de nosotros, habíamos peleado, llorado y sangrado por él. Ese momento era de nosotros y de nadie más.

Volví a acariciar el rostro de Seiya suavemente, es tan perfecto a pesar de las pequeñas cicatrices que lo adornan. Me atrevería a decir que conozco todas y cada una de ellas, las de su rostro y las de su cuerpo, las he besado y acariciado, cada una de ellas es una historia, una derrota, una victoria. Cada una de ellas es parte de nuestra historia, es por eso que la primera vez que las vi llore desconsoladamente, creo que en ese momento sentí cada una en mi propio cuerpo. Esa fue la última noche que me dejó pedirle perdón, me lo dejo bien claro.

_Te juro que si vuelves a pedirme perdón por algo así te echo del departamento. _Me dijo sonriendo.

Mire un momento la ventana de la habitación para darme cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo _"definitivamente tengo que hacer algo con este insomnio" _Tome nuevamente la taza de café para acabarla de una vez, la deje en la mesa de noche a un costado de la cama y fije nuevamente la mirada en él. Sin importar que pasara el siempre estaba a mi lado, siempre protegiéndome de todo incluso de mi misma. El día que llegue él me tomo en sus brazos y no me soltó, aún no lo hace. Quizás en algún momento de mi vida pueda, de alguna manera, devolverle todo lo que él me ha dado. No lo pensaría dos veces, simplemente daría mi vida por él y aunque sé que no lo entendería yo sentiría que de ese modo podría darle la vida que él se merece. _¿Me amarías igual si decidiera hacer algo así? ¿Serías feliz si te dejara libre de toda atadura? _

Han pasado meses y me atrevo a decir que he aprendido y descubierto lo mejor y lo peor de ti. Sé que odias cuando la vecina del piso de arriba se pone tacones altos en la mañana, especialmente los fines de semana. No puedo evitar que una pequeña risa salga de mis labios, tapo mi boca rápidamente, no quiero despertarlo, no aún. Recuerdo que esa mañana, no, esa madrugada para ser exacta. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana del día sábado y estábamos dormidos, bueno el por lo menos, yo estaba despierta, disfrutando el estar acostada junto a él, disfrutando ese abrazo cuando de un momento a otro escuche el acompasado sonido de pequeños pasos sobre nuestras cabezas, la verdad es que no le preste demasiada importancia, pero unos minutos después siento como Seiya se comienza a despertar

_- Pero que mierda… _Dice mientras comienza a incorporarse en la cama _¿Qué hora es?_

_- Las cinco y media. _Le contesto mientras dejo el teléfono celular en la pequeña mesa del costado.

_- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! _Dice Seiya elevando la voz

Recuerdo que su mirada era realmente increíble, ni en las miles de batallas que había librado lo había visto tan enojado, es que realmente parecía que de un momento a otro echaría fuego por las orejas. Salió de la cama furioso, maldiciendo a la chica de arriba mientras que entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Esa mañana no dije nada, no quise o simplemente no pude. Me puse de pie y tome el libro que había dejado en la pequeña mesita, camine hasta la cocina y puse la cafetera luego me senté en la mesa de la cocina y comencé a leer, de nada serviría que fuese a tocar la puerta del baño, se enojaría mas. Alguna vez había leído, o quizás me lo habían dicho, ya no recordaba. Que los hombres suelen resolver solos sus problemas y en esos casos siempre es mejor guardar silencio y esperar. Eso hice.

Cada vez que le recuerdo esa mañana se molesta, pero es que a veces las imágenes vienen solas y es inevitable reír. Sé que se enoja, que odia que le recuerde lo mal genio que puede ser en la mañanas. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por la habitación, era perfecta, ni grande ni pequeña. Las paredes son de un amarillo pálido sin muchos adornos. Un closet más o menos grande, la cama y dos pequeñas mesas al lado de esta son lo que termina el paisaje de la habitación, un lugar perfecto para una pareja. Nuestro paraíso personal, testigo de alegrías y tristezas, de risas y llantos, gritos y gemidos. Amaba ese lugar, pero sobre todo, lo amaba a él. Adoraba su forma de ser conmigo, me encantaban sus manos alrededor de mi cintura cuando estoy cocinando. Definitivamente la vida me había regalado una segunda oportunidad para estar junto a él y pienso vivirla.

Han pasado meses y he descubierto las maravillas de ser una persona libre, de ser la pareja y el amante. He aprendido a que muchas veces las cosas no son como uno las imagina. En este tiempo he aprendido también que Seiya sufre de dolores de cabeza y que le gusta el pan bien tostado. También que nunca sale del departamento sin una ducha y que cuando cocina tiende a tararear canciones que suenan en la radio, la que siempre está prendida. En todo el tiempo que he estado aquí he aprendido a darme cuenta de muchas cosas, pequeños detalles, miradas, roces, acciones.

_¿Cómo podre vivir sin ti? ¿Cómo podre ser una buena mujer para ti? ¿Te hago feliz? _ Cierro los ojos y pido de corazón que me logres perdonar algún día, sé que no lo dices, probablemente nunca lo hagas, pero sé que dentro de tu corazón hay miles de preguntas y te torturas todas las noches por tratar de borrar aquello, pero sabes también que no puedes, que es algo que jamás podremos olvidar por más que lo deseemos. Me doy cuenta todas las noches, cuando estamos acostados y me tocas los brazos, cuando los vez y acaricias con los dedos como queriendo borrar las marcas que sobresalen, todas las noches es lo mismo y yo simplemente intento no llorar y contengo las ganas de pedirte perdón nuevamente. Sé que odias que lo haga, pero lo mereces, mereces eso y mucho más pero yo soy egoísta y no me interesa compartirte. Miles de veces he pensado en volver al santuario, volver a quedarme encerrada entre esas paredes de piedra y hundirme nuevamente en la miseria, morir, secarme. _¿Me perdonaría? ¿Podría perdonarme yo misma? _

Desde que llegue a su lado no puedo imaginarme en ningún otro lado, no puedo imaginarme la vida sin él, a veces pienso que no tengo remedio, que a pesar de que en un pasado quise alejarme de él para evitarle más sufrimientos, siempre volvía a su lado. Nuestros ojos se buscan desesperadamente incluso en medio de una multitud, no podemos perdernos, no podemos alejarnos. Quizás así debe ser.

La vida se ha encargado de enseñarme que a veces los detalles más insignificantes son los más importantes, el tiempo me ha mostrado que ya no es él quién cae de rodillas ante mí, ahora soy yo la que está arrodillada ante él, ahora soy yo la que le suplica que no se vaya, que no me deje. Sé que no lo hará pero hay días en que el miedo me invade y al terminar el trabajo corro para poder estar en el departamento y verlo entrar, porque he descubierto que no hay sensación de alivio más grande que escuchar el sonido de la puerta y a él diciendo _"llegue". _ Probablemente el nunca sepa del miedo que siento al pensar que un día podría no cruzar la puerta, podría no verlo nunca más.

Camino nuevamente y me recuesto en la cama para luego rodear a Seiya con mi brazo. Lentamente me acerco a su oído y comienzo a susurrarle _"despierta, despierta" _Siento como él se remueve perezosamente entre las sabanas, ya no es tan temprano así que sé que no se molestara _"vamos dormilón, despierta" _ Le vuelvo a decir mientras que le doy pequeños besos en el cuello, sólo unos pocos, hace mucho aprendí que muchos podía significar no salir del departamento en todo el día, y justamente ese día, por mucho que no quisiera, teníamos que salir. La noche anterior nos habíamos dado cuenta de que no teníamos absolutamente nada para comer, este era el día de ir al supermercado.

_- ¿Qué hora es? _Me pregunta Seiya mientras que me abraza y me atrae hacia él

_- Cerca de las once_ Le respondo, mientras que apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho para poder escuchar su corazón.

_- ¿tenemos que ir hoy? _Me pregunta adormilado

_- Seiya no tenemos absolutamente nada aparte de café, creo que sería buena idea ir hoy_

Lo escucho suspirar mientras me abraza más aun, me gusta sentirme así, querida, amada _¿Cómo decirte cuanto te amo? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo intuyes? _Cierro los ojos por un momento y me dejo embriagar por las sensaciones, la comodidad de estar así con él. Era en esos momentos cuando me sentía egoísta, pero es que no me importaba, ese hombre era mío, era mi pareja, mi caballero, mi amante. Es en esos momentos en que ser una diosa, o una reencarnación de una no me importa en lo más mínimo, ese preciso momento en el que me él me abraza de esa manera sé que todo estará bien y que el mundo podría caerse a pedazos a nuestro alrededor y a mí no me importaría, porque estaría en los brazos del hombre que amo.

"_el amor de Atena debe ser para todos sus caballeros por igual" _

Por unos momentos me detengo a pensar en esas palabras, llevan años rondado mi cabeza y aun así siguen sin tener sentido para mi, simplemente me es imposible, son como un rompecabezas con piezas que no encajan. Una a una las he intentado unir pero sin éxito. Cada vez que las recuerdo mi estomago se contrae y siento ganas de vomitar. Esas palabras me han torturado desde la primera vez que las escuche, y aún no puedo entender porque las dijo _"quizás algún día lo haga"_, ya no me importa entenderlas. Esas palabras me llevaron a la perdición, me obligaron a postergar mi vida, a encerrarme entre cuatro paredes y cerrar los ojos a todo. Suspiro, ya había sufrido lo suficiente por culpa de esas palabras, los dos lo habíamos hecho y de alguna manera me atrevería a decir que eran una de las principales razónes de mantenernos al margen de todo lo referente a esa vida. Probablemente nunca desaparezcan por completo, pero el día en que vuelvan a ser pronunciadas en voz alta ya no tendrán el mismo impacto en nosotros que años atrás.

_- ¿Ya te duchaste?_ Me pregunto

_- No_

_- ¿vamos? _Me pregunta

Nos estiramos y caminamos hasta el baño. No era la primera vez que nos metíamos al baño juntos pero siempre la sentía como la primera vez.

Después de una hora ya estábamos listos para salir a comprar y aunque nunca me había gustado ir al supermercado, ir con él era totalmente distinto, ir al supermercado con Seiya es sentirme como alguien normal, por unos segundos éramos una pareja sin problemas, sin penas ni cicatrices que esconder. En el supermercado somos solo una pareja más que va a hacer las compras del mes. Dos personas anónimas discutiendo que clase de detergente comprar.

Hace algunos meses ya que mi vida dio un vuelvo enorme, hace algunos meses que todo el mundo en el que creía y que protegía se había destruido completamente, arrastrando conmigo a mis caballeros, a esas personas que a pesar de ser hombres fuertes y valientes, son seres humanos igual que yo, personas que fueron arrastradas de una manera u otra a la perdición. No sólo mi mundo callo a pedazos, el de ellos también. Los minutos rugosos comenzaron a pasar lenta y dolorosamente por mi cuerpo y en ese momento y sólo por un par de segundos quise retroceder el tiempo, quise poder ver a cada uno de mis caballeros, mirarlos a los ojos y pedirles perdón por lo que iba a suceder. Por unos segundos quise tener el poder de ver el futuro y haber sabido lo que sucedería. Las ganas de caer nuevamente se apoderaron de mi, respirar era imposible, las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos y la imagen del hombre que estaba frente a mí se tornaba borrosa. Por primera vez en meses comencé a temer por el futuro.

Ya no quedaba pasado ni futuro, todo estaba en ruinas, tirado en el suelo como el pequeño rompecabezas que fue, esperando a ser armado nuevamente. Esto ya no era un juego, la vida se había encargado de enseñarme que por más intención que ponga en mis acciones el reloj jamás podrá ir para el otro lado, siempre correrá delante de mí burlándose de mis penosos intentos por recuperar las piezas de mi pasado. Ya no queda tiempo ni espacio en mi cabeza que deje de pensar en mis acciones y en las disculpas que les debo. El silencio se apodera de mí y siento como las manos de mi caballero más fiel me toman la cara para poder mirarme, contemplarme e intentar, con su mirada, liberarme de mis culpas. Si el supiese que su mirada a veces sólo traía dolor y desesperación _"¿Algún día la culpa nos dejara vivir?" _

Y ahí, parados frente a frente, con las llaves del departamento en la mano nos congelamos para poder sufrir en silencio una vez más, a pesar de que quisiéramos vivir una vida normal los pecados nos perseguían y cada paso que dábamos era uno más hacia el final, y lo único que podíamos hacer era regalarle esos segundos de compasión y sincero arrepentimiento. Pero sólo eran eso, pequeños segundos de nuestras vidas.

Hace meses que habíamos aprendido juntos que en días como estos era mejor dejar que el silencio nos guiara por las calles de tiempo, sin soltarnos de la mano suspirando con cada paso, sangrando con cada palabra. Eran días como estos en que las cicatrices volvían a doler y el llanto silencioso invadía nuestra alma. Aprendimos a que el dolor y la culpa nos consumía a los dos y que al mismo tiempo estábamos juntos en esto. Sabemos que tenemos que pedir perdón, que tenemos que arrodillarnos y aceptar nuestro castigo. Sabemos que cuando llegue ese momento estaremos solos y sólo el cielo será testigo del réquiem del fin de nuestro tiempo. Ese será el momento en que yo lo mirare fijamente a los ojos y le jurare amor aun sabiendo que el sonido del tic tac del reloj ya no suena para nosotros.

Hace meses ya que tengo claro que no puedo borrar las culpas que cargo, tampoco puedo librarlo a él del remordimiento, sé que hay días en que el alma le pesa, y yo simplemente puedo limitarme a abrazarlo y recibirlo en los abismos de mi conciencia para protegerlo, de alguna manera, de las imágenes que carga en su memoria. Estamos rotos, somos como porcelana agrietada y cada día que pasa nos agrietamos más, pero no nos importa. A cada paso que damos vamos dejando un rastro de heridas, un camino que es la guía para las futuras generaciones, las futuras reencarnaciones. Ese camino de dolor y sufrimiento que ya está delimitado desde tiempos pasados, ese camino que hemos decidido caminar juntos por primera vez.

Hace meses que sabemos que en algún momento de nuestras vidas tendremos que enfrentar nuestros errores y cuando ese minuto llegue, sabremos que vivimos días como el de hoy, llenos de penas, llantos y alegrías, un día como el de hoy viviendo como dos personas normales caminando por un supermercado tratando de decidir que detergente llevar.

Tomados de la mano salimos del departamento para poder ir a comprar, los pequeños segundos habían pasado y ya no quedaba nada por lo que llorar.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Hola: Bueno aquí nuevamente con otro cápitulo de mi loca historia. Esta vez quise hacer algo romántico, la verdad creo que no me salio muy romántico, pero por lo menos pude hacerlo de ellos. Definitivamente ellos estan viviendo algo sumamente angustiante, pero lo están intentado, así como todos los demás. **_

_**Sé que el fic se debe tratar de Seiya y Saori, y es así, solamente que no había encontrado la inspiración para escribir una segunda parte xD jajaja. BUeno espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Obviamente habrá mas historias de los otros dorados y creo que ya aparecera una de alguno de bronce, aun no lo tengo muy claro. **_

_**Aclaraciones:  
**_

_**1: Saint Seiya no es mio. **_

_**2: Este capi va dedicado a todas las niñas lindas que me han mandado reviews y en especial a una que todavía me quiere matar por lo que le hice pasar a Saori en el primer capitulo xD jajajaja **_

_**3: Gracias a todos los que leen de forma anónima, espero que pronto se animen a dejar algún comentario, siempre es lindo recibir reviews 3 **_

_**Cami **_


	7. Código de barras

Código de barras

Ni siquiera el sonido ensordecedor de la guitarra lograba acallar mis pensamientos, las palabras y las ideas colisionaban una contra otra provocando que tuviese que apoyar mi cabeza en mis manos, este era uno de esos momentos en los que no podía soportar el dolor y la confusión. Hoy era una de esas noches en las que me quedaba sentado en un bar, con un vaso de ron en frente, tratando de poner en orden mis ideas, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a esta vida de mierda que había comenzado a vivir. El olor a cigarro había comenzado a darme nauseas pero no me quería mover, quizás de esa manera podía olvidar el olor de aquella mujer, no, de la diosa… no… de esa mujer.

No sé en qué minuto comencé a verla como mujer, no sé cuál fue el día en que me di cuenta de la presencia de ella. No sé cuál fue el segundo en que mis ojos se posaron en ella. Podría estar toda la noche pensando y repasando y jamás encontraría la respuesta apropiada, y si lograba acercarme un poco el dolor que me golpeaba era tan grande que solamente un trago del licor mas fuerte era capaz de hacerme olvidar mis cavilaciones. Levante un poco mi cabeza para poder ver mi reflejo en el vidrio de la botella que tenía en frente, trate de ordenarme el pelo que caía sobre mi frente y esbozar una sonrisa pero era simplemente imposible, mis ojos reflejaban claramente el dolor que me carcomía lentamente cada día. Escondo nuevamente mis ojos en la sombra de mi cabello he intento ser invisible _ "las ventajas de ser invisible" _

El horror que había resultado ser mi vida era inexplicable y difícil de creer, el sonido de los gritos y su llanto aun resuenan en mi cabeza, son algo que ni la muerte ni el tiempo han podido borrar y eso me vuelve loco, no puedo soportar las imágenes que genera mi cabeza, tampoco puedo soportar el peso que siento sobre mis hombros, la cuerda floja en la que sentía que caminaba estaba a punto de torcerse y el ritmo acompasado de mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Ver hacia abajo estaba prohibido, el vértigo a la caída era demasiado y tenía miedo de perderme en la negrura de mi propia conciencia, no quería quedar encerrado en mi propia cabeza. Levante nuevamente la cabeza y me serví un poco mas de ron en el vaso, para después tomarme todo el contenido de un solo sorbo, la conciencia no era algo que me viniera bien estos días.

Me puse de pie con dificultad, tome mis cosas y salí de aquel lugar. Cuando estuve en la calle el viento que chocaba con mi cara me produjo otra ola de nauseas, unas que hicieron que mi cuerpo de estremeciera por completo y la ira me cegara nuevamente. Me senté en suelo, al borde de la calle y roge para que de una vez por todas la culpa me dejara en paz y si eso significaba dejar de respirar lo haría, pero al parecer _la vida es tan bella, que la muerte se ha enamorado de ella_. De un momento a otro en mi cabeza comenzó a sonar una melodía, me la sabía de memoria, conocía cada una de las notas y eso era una de las pocas cosas que me enorgullecía. Roce con cuidado la caja alargada que llevaba conmigo, era una de las pocas cosas que siempre llevaba conmigo, era una de las pocas cosas que jamás podría dejar atrás.

Tome la caja negra entre mis brazos y la abrace, quería volver a sentir, aunque fuese por un segundo ese sentimiento que solía invadirme cada vez que tocaba el pequeño instrumento, cada vez que lograba arrancar pequeñas melodías en aquel viejo violín. El era mi compañero, mi confidente, mi mejor arma contra cualquier enemigo. Ese violín era todo lo que mi corta vida de niño normal me había dejado, un secreto que había guardado celosamente dentro de aquel enorme templo que había sido mi hogar. La bocina y las luces de un auto apuntándome directamente me obligaron a ponerme de pie, ya no había lugar para nadie, ni para las penas ajenas.

Las calles tenían un color gris, los adoquines estaban brillantes a la luz de la luna y el frio envolvía tiernamente a cualquiera que quisiera recibirlo, una noche perfectamente romántica y desgraciada. Por primera vez en mi vida no sabía dónde ir, no tenía un lugar ni a nadie que pudiese soportar el peso de mi culpa, con suerte la podía arrastrar yo. Quizás mi destino no esperaba más de mi de lo que yo le podía dar y en estos minutos no tenía nada para nadie. Mire mis manos y las vi vacías, sin sentido, inmateriales _¿son las manos de un virtuoso? _¿Cuántas veces esas palabras se cruzaron en mi camino? ¿Cuántas veces esas palabras fueron el eco de mis presentaciones? ¿Cuántas veces soñé con escucharlas de sus propios labios? Era un virtuoso en arte de la arquería así como con el violín, mis manos siempre fueron mi mejor arma y mi mejor regalo. Esas manos que ahora veía vacías y cargadas de culpa y sangre fueron en algún momento las manos de un virtuoso violinista. Aioros el violinista, caballero de Sagitario, caballero legendario.

"_Lo más terrible se aprende enseguida y lo hermoso nos cuesta la vida"#_

Mire al cielo y sentí como cada pedazo de estrella se estrellaba en el suelo, sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba nuevamente, y no sólo el mío, no. La vi tantas veces pedir perdón, derramar lágrimas y rogar por la vida de todos nosotros que fui incapaz de separar la razón del sentimiento. Ahora soy yo el que, debido a mi arrogancia, esta de rodillas, llorando y pidiendo perdón, gritando al vacio a un interlocutor que no existe, esperando que un día de estos esos gritos de dolor puedan llegar a oídos de ella. Ya nada me daba el consuelo que necesitaba, ya nada lograba borrar las palabras e imágenes de ese día, ya nada lograba que pudiera dormir en paz, nada. La personalidad de artista es algo que jamás se podrá entender, los pensamientos son sombras que a veces es mejor que permanezcan anónimas. El frio comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, de pronto estar parado en medio de la calle en la madrugada no era una buena idea.

Comencé a caminar, zigzagueando por las calles de la ciudad, una de las cosas que había aprendido era a apreciar la belleza de la arquitectura a la luz de la luna, el sonido del viento entrando por las ventanas, la soledad que invadía cada rincón de la ciudad. Me detuve frente a un puente para poder respirar aire fresco. Las cosas desde hace tiempo no iban como me había gustado, el tiempo me había mostrado las variantes de una vida sin espacio para las dudas. Aun así yo había dudado de todo, había caído en las redes de la corrupción, el poder y el nombre me había transformado en un hombre totalmente desconocido, indigno. Había noches en las que pensaba que todo terminaría, que ya no quedaba nada por lo que vivir, nada que proteger, no mas rescates y me entregaba a los designios de la suerte, pero parece que ni eso estaba a mi favor, la muerte me rehuía como peste y cada vez que intentaba volar había algo que me detenía. La bondad no debe ser desperdiciada, menos un corazón roto.

Frida Kahlo dijo una vez "_Amurallar el propio sufrimiento es arriesgarte a que te devore desde el interior_" algunas veces suelo repetir una y otra vez esa frase, muchas veces me he encontrado escribiéndola en hojas de papel o servilletas, probablemente con la intención de grabarla a fuego en mi cabeza, quizás de esa manera podía conectarme con esas palabras, era la forma que había encontrado para poder ver con claridad la muralla que había construido alrededor de la culpa y el sufrimiento. De esa manera podía esconder la verdadera miseria que era mi alma y las cadenas que arrastraba y que arrastraría toda mi vida.

Tengo miedo de intentar vivir nuevamente, tengo miedo de volver a sentir, tengo miedo de volver a perder la cabeza, tengo miedo de volver… sinceramente el sólo hecho de pensar en poner un pie nuevamente en el que fue mi hogar por tantos años me produce una sensación de pérdida insostenible, de pensarlo las piernas me fallan. Nuevamente la cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y los recuerdos vuelven inesperadamente, probablemente me veo como un loco, que me importa, soy nadie. Sigo caminando por las calles para ver si puedo encontrar esa parte de mi vida que perdí tiempo atrás, sigo y seguiré caminando cerca de ella, hace mucho descubrí que no existen los límites, los perdí hace mucho, ese muchacho tranquilo y sensato se había ido caminando un día y jamás volvió, lo extravié o simplemente no sé donde lo deje _quizás debería poner carteles en las paredes y postes de la ciudad._ sonreí ante la idea.

Al llegar a una de las esquinas más concurridas "el barrio bohemio" me detuve y saque el pequeño violín que me acompañaba, había noches en que la música solía acompañar mis penas, y así, abriendo mi alma al mar de personas desconocidas que pasaban sin mirar comenzaba a tocar un pieza y otra y otra, desde un tango de Carlos Gardel* hasta las más celebres piezas de John Williams** tratando de sanar mi alma, regalándome la tranquilidad que mi corazón necesitaba.

Con cada nota los recuerdos de aquel día volvían a mi cabeza, ya no me lastimaban… ya no me lastimaban tanto, poco a poco el dolor se volvía menos intenso…

_- ¡Seiya!_ Le grite

_- Aioros… _ Me dijo con sorpresa

_- Dile a la señorita Atena que baje_

_- Aioros... ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo a otro lado? Tenemos que hablar… tú tienes que entender_ Me dijo, en su cara podía leer su desesperación, su angustia. Pero a mi no me importaba, yo tenía que verla, tenía que hablar con ella

_- No, dile que baje, no me interesa hablar contigo. _Le dije de forma autoritaria, con el poco de dignidad que me quedaba

_- Vamos por favor, vamos a hablar a otro lado. _Me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo para alejarme del edificio

_- ¡NO! _Le grite, empujándolo lejos – _Con la última persona con la que quiero hablar es contigo, y deberías saber bien porque _la rabia comenzaba a consumirme lentamente

_- Te voy a pedir que te calmes, estas frente a mi departamento y no voy a permitir que comiences un escándalo. _Me dijo con la voz seria, definitivamente ese niño impulsivo ya no existía, el tiempo y las batallas se habían encargado de enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser, en parte lo entendía, era el destino de todo caballero.

_- ¡tú no tienes el derecho de hablarme de esa manera! ¿quién te crees que eres? Tú sólo eres un pobre imbécil ¿qué derecho tienes sobre ella? _Le dije, no me importaba donde estuviéramos, no me importaba que todos nos estuvieran viendo

Seiya me tomo de la camisa violentamente y acerco su rostro al mío, podía sentir su respiración y lo alterado que estaba – _tu y yo nos vamos de aquí _ me dijo en un susurro.

_- ¡te dije que no! _Le respondí, tomándolo de las muñecas fuertemente y obligándolo a que me soltara

_- ¿a qué viniste Aioros?_ Me pregunto desafiante - _¿Qué viniste a buscar aquí? ¿qué es lo que quieres encontrar? ¿quieres buscar culpables? _

Esta vez fui yo el que se quedo en silencio _¿buscar culpables?_ Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón y mi alma terminaron de romperse ¿es que no se daba cuenta? ¿Culpables? Todos somos culpables, el ignorar los sentimientos nos había llevado a donde estábamos ahora, el ignorar las necesidades de nuestra propia vida nos había arrastrado al abismo. Una oleada de terror y rabia me consumió, y por unos segundos quise destruir todo, absolutamente todo, a él, a ella, la ciudad, a mí mismo. Yo ya no era digno de portar la armadura de Sagitario, ya no era digno de ella, ni de su mirada, ni de su perdón. Ese día quise destruir el mundo, su mundo, y por muy poco lo logro ¿buscar culpables?...

_- Déjanos en paz Aioros, ella no te vera y la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo ganas de verte. _

_- ¡tú no puedes hablarme de esa manera! _

_- Claro que puedo ¿quieres hablar de culpas? Tú sabes perfectamente quién es el responsable de todo esto, tú más que nadie sabe lo que sucedió. _

_- ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes absolutamente nada, no sabes lo que realmente paso_

_- Sé lo suficiente para saber que fuiste tú el que comenzó todo esto, fuiste tú Aioros caballero de Sagitario, tú. _

_- ¿y qué me dices de ti? ¿por qué tú eres distinto a mí? ¿por qué tú eres mejor que yo?_

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver…_

_- Claro que sí, ¡dime! ¿por qué tu eres mejor que yo?_ Esta vez era yo quién lo había tomado del cuello para tenerlo frente a frente, quería verlo a los ojos, quería que el supiera que lo odiaba con todo mi ser.

_- ¡porque ella me ama a mí no a ti! _Me dijo eso sin pensar, eso lo podía notar por la expresión de su cara, ambos nos sorprendimos, el por cómo había salido las palabras de su boca, yo por la desfachatez que había tenido de decirlo en voz alta.

Lo golpee lo más fuerte que mis fuerzas me dejaban, lo derribe y me lance sobre él, quería matarlo, quería molerlo a golpes, quería desaparecerlo del mapa, de la tierra. Y mientras tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello pensé que, si tan solo lo desaparecía, podría ser yo el único para ella, por unos momentos estuve seguro que esa era la solución.

De un momento a otro fui yo el golpeado, yo era el que estaba tirado en el suelo recibiendo la frustración de Seiya. En mi vida me habían enseñado a sentir la música, a tener una buena postura, a responder con propiedad, a poder interpretar piezas musicales de grandes músicos. Al convertirme en caballero me habían enseñado a ser leal, calmado, racional, me habían enseñado a ser el caballero modelo, al que todos debían admirar pero jamás me enseñaron a amar, jamás me dijeron como se sentía y _¿qué hacer cuando, lo que se quiere y lo que se debe, no es lo mismo?***_ en algún punto de esta vida mi devoción hacia Atena había cambiado, esa admiración escondida detrás de un pilar ya no soportaba mas, el deseo de tocarla muchas veces me había llevado a vagar eternamente fuera del templo principal ¿en qué momento el deber dejó de serlo? ¿En qué momento deje de ser un caballero fiel para convertirme en un hombre fiel?

Los golpes de detuvieron

_- Ella me ama… y no me importa decirlo ni sentirlo _Me dijo en un susurro, estaba cansado, agotado.

_- Pero… ¿por qué a ti?_ Le pregunte casi al borde de las lágrimas

_- No lo sé_

_- yo tengo la culpa… toda_

_- no… no toda_

Lo quede mirando atentamente, estaba tan confuso que no lograba entender lo que me decía, de pronto me sentí como un adolescente, un pendejo. Vi como Seiya se ponía de pie y me miraba amenazante.

_- No Aioros, tú no tienes toda la culpa, solo parte de ella, eres el gatillo no la bala. A estas alturas no importa… _

_- Pero… es que tu no entiendes_

_- ¡sí! Entiendo perfectamente, por eso te daré esta última advertencia y te no te la daré como caballero de Pegaso que soy, tampoco como amigo… esto te lo diré como hombre y novio _de pronto_ s_e acerco a mí y me tomo del cuello de la camisa, levantándome levemente del suelo - _¡DEJA A MI MUJER TRANQUILA! _

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi

_Las palabras más silenciosas son las que traen la tempestad. Pensamiento que caminan con pies de paloma dirigen al mundo****_ probablemente eso es lo que debí haber hecho, caminar lento, siempre mirando a los dos lados, pero no fue así, por un segundo perdí el control y hice lo que mi cuerpo dicto, lo que mi cabeza dijo. Me deje llevar como el mar, me convertí en una pequeña hoja siendo arrastrada por la corriente, pero de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso me ahogue, perdí el rumbo y caí estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, me perdí en las profundidades y hay me quede, entre el barro y el agua, sintiendo la presión sobre mis oídos. En ese lugar me quede, inconsciente, sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Ese día sus ojos lo decían todo, era un réquiem, un llano desolado y silencioso, la melodía más triste que he oído en mi vida.

La vergüenza no dejo que permaneciera en ese lugar, ya no podía borrar las palabras dichas, ya no podía borrar las acciones. Tome mis cosas y me fui en silencio, sin mirar a nadie a la cara, sin poder emitir ningún sonido, sin poder pedir perdón. Simplemente me fui y no volví. Me escondí de todos y desaparecí, me convertí en alguien invisibles a los ojos de todos. Hay días en que la soledad es insoportable y salgo a caminar, a perderme entre el mar de personas, a veces cruzo la mirada con gente de mi pasado, con mi hermano, compañeros, yo simplemente bajo la mirada eh intento ignorar los llamados.

Siempre era lo mismo, todo por culpa de un amor confuso, un sentimiento prohibido, por lo menos para mí. Nosotros no deberíamos amar, nos transforma en monstruos celosos, sedientos de contacto, las miradas nos confunden y nos atrapan. Somos hombres maltratados, heridos, rotos, incapaces de reconocer los verdaderos sentimientos. Los caballeros de Atena somos como porcelana dañada, deslumbramos pero somos incapaces de amar, y nos rompemos al primer contacto. Somos muñecos del destino, príncipes vestidos de dorado, eso es lo único que vale, nada más.

La noche avanzaba y yo aun seguía donde mismo, con el violín apoyado en uno de mis hombros, rodeado de gente, buscando incesantemente la mirada de ella, quería verla y leer en sus ojos el perdón, pero no… jamás la vería y ella jamás me perdonaría.

_- Te amo_. Le dije

_- No… tu no me amas_

_- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

- …

_- Dime algo_

_- Yo… yo no te amo_

Esas palabras quedaría grabadas a fuego en mi cabeza, nunca se irían, tampoco la humillación, la pena y la rabia. Tome la caja del violín, las monedas y salí de aquel lugar. Siempre me ha gustado pensar que los grandes compositores ponen cada nota en el pentagrama con el firme propósito de que en algún momento la melodía por si sola comience a hablar, a contarnos una historia de amor y de dolor, de nacimiento y muerte, del ciclo de la vida. Y me gusta pensar que cada paso que doy es una nota más en el pentagrama de mi vida, y que al final de mis días alguien tocara la melodía más triste y desgarradora, será ese el momento en que el dolor de mis acciones podrán ser olvidadas, así como mi existencia.

Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que estaba frente a un puente, el cielo estaba negro, ninguna estrella brillaba, hace tiempo que me había cansado de mirarlas, por mucho tiempo intente encontrar la constelación de Sagitario, pero hasta ella se había escondido de mí, me dio la espalda como muchos. Me deslice lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, quería sentir el frio en mis piernas, de esa manera podía tener la certeza de que aún estoy vivo, que aún soy capaz de sentir, que aún soy humano. Pongo la palma de mis manos en el suelo, quiero sentir el frio recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, quiero que congele mis pensamientos, pero no cierro los ojos, no, tengo miedo de hacerlo _porque, sin buscarla la ando encontrando por todos lados, principalmente cuando cierro los ojos*** _y ya no quiero verla, no quiero volver a ver esos ojos nunca más, aunque eso me destroce el alma.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado en esa posición, sentado sin mirar nada en particular, simplemente manteniendo la mirada al frente, como un muñeco de trapo, sin pestañear, sin respirar. Pero cuando levante la vista vi como llegaba corriendo una chica de pelo largo al borde del puente y como comenzaba rápidamente a subirse al barandal. No me moví, el último tiempo me había mostrado que era mejor ser observador que protagonista. Simplemente me quede sentado, viendo como con cada paso que daba hacia el fin, dejaba un poco de su historia atrás. Los pedazos los había dejado regados por todo el lugar y de pronto su dolor fue tan mío como de ella y me moví, después de todo lo que había pasado volví a moverme por instinto, volví a ser aquel Aioros que le declaro su amor a la su diosa sin pensarlo, por una fracción de segundos volví a ser el caballero de Sagitario. Me puse de pie y camine tranquilamente hasta su lado, cuando llegue deje la caja del violín a un lado y apoye los codos en el barandal.

_- ¿Realmente piensas saltar? _Le pregunté sin mirarla

La chica volteo la cabeza asustada y se quedo mirándome, no quería mirarla a los ojos pero lo hice, y por unos segundos desee no haberlo hecho. Su cara era la historia de su vida, los moretones reflejaban sus batallas, yo la entendía, yo tenía las mías también.

_- Pensé que no había nadie. _Me contesto

_- Pues ya ves… ¿realmente vas a saltar? _Le volví a preguntar mientras me inclinaba hacia delante para medir la altura – _es una gran caída, te va a doler. _

Ella seguía con los ojos fijos en mí, sin poder articular ninguna palabra. La volví a mirar, me vi reflejado en ella, sólo que ella había sido un poco más valiente que yo, ella si estaba dispuesta a saltar, yo ni siquiera fui capaz de subirme a la baranda.

_- ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas, creo que así funciona ¿no? _ Le pregunte mientras me ponía a su lado y le estiraba la mano para que la tomara

_- ¿y a ti que te paso? _Me pregunto

_- Me enamore de quien no debía._ Le respondí con la mejor sonrisa que podía dar en esos momentos.

_- Estamos iguales parece._ Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

La ayude a bajarse del barandal, cuando estuvo frente a mi me miro atentamente, me estudio y me sonrío.

_- Soy Julieta_

_- Bueno, yo no soy lo que se podría decir un Romeo así que puedes llamarme Aioros. _

_- No te preocupes, ya he tenido suficientes Romeos en mi vida, Aioros está bien. _Me dijo sonriendo

_- ¿eres músico?_

_- Algo así. _Le respondí mientras recogía la caja del violín y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a la chica para que caminara - _¿cafe?_

Probablemente la angustia no desaparezca, pero puedo aprender a vivir con ella al final _creo que no la quiero, que solamente quiero la imposibilidad tan obvia de quererla como el guante izquierdo enamorado de la mano derecha***_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**_

_**CHAN! Bueno sinceramente debo decir que hasta el momento este es mi favorito, sé que fui media mucho cruel con el pobre, pero es que igual si lo piensan detenidamente Aioros salvo a Saori cuando era un bebe, ha estado siempre presente y siempre le ayuda a Seiya en las batallas, es obvio que si estuviese vivo se sentiría con mas derecho sobre ella que Seiya, es más, claramente el sentiría que si Atena llegase a enamorarse de uno de sus caballeros, debía ser de él, no de un pendejo que mas encima la odiaba al comienzo ¿no lo creen así? ¿O es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo? Jajajajajaj **_

_**Otra cosa es que así como Aioros es arquero, le venía bien esto de ser violinista, siempre he pensado que el violín es un instrumento hermoso, pero para almas rotas, su sonido es demasiado emotivo (por lo menos para mi) y quien mejor para este instrumento que Aioros, un hombre con porte y postura. xD una locura mia, gusto personal jajajaj. **_

_**Bueno la ultima parte es una mezcla entre titanic y cadena de favores xD jajajaja no especificare que cosas por si alguien aun no ha visto la película. Pero los que sí, pues sabrán a que me refiero. **_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo tanto como disfrute yo escribiéndolo, en especial el encontró con Seiya, es más, creo que la frase célebre sería la que le dice Seiya al final ¿cómo quedaron con eso? Jajaja yo ame como quedo eso. **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Saint Seiya no es mio**_

_**# : Silvio rodriguez**_

_***: Carlos Gardel, el mejor cantante argentino de tangos del mundo**_

_****: John Williams es un compositor de música, compuso la banda sonora de la Lista de Schindler, de hecho esas son las canciones que toca Aioria. Por eso el instrumento tenía que ser un violín, porque la música de esa película fue escrita para que la interpretara el mejor violinista del mundo Itzhak Perlman. **_

_***** Julio Cortázar**_

_****** Nietzsche**_

_**Nuevamente quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que leen anónimamente esta historia, y por supuesto a todas las que me dejan su lindo review. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Asukii que ha sido muy linda. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos! Espero sus REVIEWS! **_


	8. Broken

Broken

Los recuerdos son como pequeñas hojas que se quiebran con el toque de un zapato, los recuerdos son pedazos de cielo que han caído para ser olvidados, como esas hojas otoñales que caen bailando y se pierden entre el montón. Nunca hay uno que sea especial, nunca hay uno que sea lo suficientemente importante para destacar del montón, todos planos y del mismo color, insignificantes al ojo y sentir humanos. La vida nos pasa por encima y nos va marcando con cada paso y decisión que tomamos, los caminos, muchas veces dispares, son señal de doloroso futuro que nos espera, aun así, se sobrelleva con una mano amiga, firme. Esa mano que está contigo y te atrapa en las caídas. Siempre es así _¿verdad? _

Miro nuevamente hacia la punta del acantilado, ese final que me llama tan tentadoramente y luego te sigo con la mirada, caminas lentamente hasta la cocina de la cabaña, el teléfono suena incesantemente, yo sé perfectamente quien es el que llama, lo sé hace mucho, lo que me preocupa es si serás capaz de soportarlo. Me asomo lentamente a la entrada de la cocina y me quedo contemplándote en silencio, mientras tu cara no demuestra absolutamente nada. Siempre orgulloso, con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar ni ver nada, simplemente ahí, estático. Nunca volteas la cabeza, nunca lo has hecho y me atrevería a decir que jamás lo harás, no importa cuánto llore o suplique, hace tiempo ya que me di cuenta que los lamentos de nada servían, el destino que te marcaba era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarte de vuelta una y otra vez, lo que nunca entendí es porque siempre volvías.

La simpleza de tu rostro, la paz y serenidad que reflejas no se compara con el tormento que yo vivo, no hay parte de ti que no quiera desgarrar lentamente, ni palabra en este mundo que solucione el dolor del pasado. Ya no siento miedo de las partidas, tampoco emoción de las llegadas, simplemente miro al suelo y me planto fuertemente, las raíces están lo suficientemente profundas para poder transfórmame en piedra. No te odio, no puedo tampoco culparte, aún tengo la esperanza de que abras los ojos a la verdad, aún espero sentada, por eso aun me arrodillo a los pies de la cascada a rezar, por eso pido una y otra vez, para que logras abrir los ojos, para que logres volver verme.

He aprendido a leer cada una de tus reacciones, se que el tiempo te ha vuelto duro, sensato, ególatra. Eres lo suficientemente apegado a los paradigmas, no te gustan las cosas nuevas, tampoco las sorpresas. Sé perfectamente que tu seriedad y ostracismo del momento se deben a lo que sucedió, y siento pena por ti, porque veo que tu cara demuestra el disgusto y desaprobación. Te gusta juzgar a las personas, demasiado, muchas veces emites juicios demasiado duros, las palabras hieren, bien lo sé yo, aunque sean pronunciadas de forma serena o en silencio. Y a veces los silencios duelen más que las palabras _¿te habías dado cuenta? ¿Tan preocupado has estado de tus propias heridas que has ignorados las demás? _

No la odio, jamás podría hacerlo, ella no pidió ser lo que era, yo tampoco pedí estar donde estoy ahora, el destino nos puso en lugares similares, ella sufre por sus caballeros, yo sufro mi soledad _¿qué no es lo mismo? _ Kilómetros nos separan y sin pensarlo vivimos el mismo destino, cada una sentada en sillas frías, cada una con el corazón herido, cada una en nuestro santuario con la mirada fija en frente viendo como el tiempo pasa sin poder tocarlo, cada una sufriendo el mismo miedo, el miedo de perderlos, de no volver a verlos, tu mas culpable que yo, pero las dos iguales. Las dos igual de invisibles a los ojos de los hombres, las dos estirando los brazos para ser alcanzada, sólo hay una diferencia _a ti si te recogieron del suelo, en pedazos, pero te recogieron, yo aun estoy en el suelo. _

Te veo sentado, mirando el teléfono absorto en tu silencio característico, decodificando las palabras, tratando de entender el por qué. Sé que no lo entenderás ahora, ni mañana, pero un día sí, y volverás a verlos, volverás a mirarlos a los ojos.

Sé que el dolor y la decepción te corroen por dentro, sé que en estos momentos no puedes entenderlo, sé que quieres retorcerle el cuello al que fue tu amigo, sé tantas cosas de ti, y tu tan pocas de mi. Te miro a los ojos y camino lentamente hasta sentarme frente a ti en la mesa, estiro mi mano a un costado de la esta, quiero que la tomes, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todas las heridas estoy aquí, siempre he estado y siempre estaré _¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender? _Pero mi mano se queda en esa posición, muerta, inerte esperando pacientemente el calor de la tuya, al igual que yo que espero anhelante el momento en que puedas mirarme a los ojos para que puedas leer en los míos la comprensión y el amor que te profeso. Pero tu mano no llega, tu mirada tampoco, te quedas helado, frío, muerto sintiéndote incapaz de emitir un juicio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo te has quedado sin palabras. Puedo ver la confusión en tu cara, en tus manos que permanecen quietas.

Las manecillas de reloj siempre van al mismo lado, constantes. Estas son el recordatorio silencioso de que el tiempo no espera por respuestas ni reacciones, simplemente avanza sin importarle a quien deja atrás. El tiempo es egoísta y siniestro, no voltea nunca la cabeza, tampoco baja el ritmo, el vive su vida, sabe cuál es su misión y nada lo detiene, algunas veces me gusta imaginar que puedo detener el tiempo, que puedo dejarte congelado por un par de segundo, imagino que camino a tu alrededor, que te rodeo y por primera vez puedo tocarte sin miedo, abiertamente, sin pudor. Sólo en ese pequeño lapsus puedo ser yo, no la mujer devota, simplemente yo.

Los años nos han hecho temerosos de nosotros mismos, las miradas ya no son las mismas, los roces se vuelven rutinarios y los silencios son pequeñas agujas que se incrustan un poco más en el corazón, ya no somos dos niños jugando a ser adultos, ahora somos dos adultos que por más que lo intentemos no podemos volver a sentirnos como niños.

A pesar de todo siempre espero, paciente y enamorada por aquel muchacho que un día se marcho y jamás volvió, el tiempo y las batallas se lo llevo y me devolvió al hombre que hoy está sentado ahí, con ojos temerosos del futuro. Y deseo tanto poder tomarte en mis brazos y decirte que todo estará bien, que nos tenemos el uno al otro, que a veces hay que aceptar las pequeñas diferencias de las personas, que el mundo no se derrumba, que aquí estoy yo sosteniendo lo poco y nada que nos queda de realidad. Pero tu silencio me detiene, el miedo a tu rechazo me mantiene con la boca cerrada, sentada y rígida en la silla mientras que escucho el tic-tac del reloj, cada segundo más fuerte que el anterior anunciándome que el tiempo se va, se acaba y que hay momentos que nunca volverán, y siento miedo, siento miedo de volver a perderte en la oscuridad y es tanto el miedo que muevo lentamente mi mano hacia la tuya y con sumo cuidado rozo mis dedos con los tuyos, eso me basta para sentirte vivo, esa es la forma que tengo de recordarte que aún estoy contigo, en esa casa, a tu lado como siempre.

_- ¿tú crees que es lo mejor? _

Me preguntas mirándome a los ojos, dejando caer de pronto esa mascara de piedra a la que estaba acostumbrada, esos ojos no eran los de un hombre, no, eran los de un niño asustado, suplicante, un niño que de pronto a escuchado algo que no debía, un niño que simplemente no entiende lo que pasa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo logro verte de forma transparente y al mirar esos ojos puedo darme cuenta que ese amor que creía inexistente aún estaba ahí. Me puse de pie rápidamente para poder abrazarte, y al hacerlo sentí como tus brazos rodeaban y cintura mientras pegabas tu cara en mi pecho y comenzabas a llorar, con cada llanto se rompía un poco mas de mi alma, con cada lágrima se limpiaba un poco más tu corazón. No lloras de rabia lo sé, lloras de alegría, desconcierto, desesperación… llorabas porque por fin te sentías libre, de pronto y sin darme cuenta estaba llorando contigo, y cada segundo te abrazaba con más fuerza contra mí, no quería que te fueras nuevamente.

La noche nos encuentra sentados, mirándonos en silencio, tratando de memorizar las facciones que creíamos olvidadas, la distancia invisible que habíamos construido entre nosotros de pronto ya no existía, ahora éramos dos personas adultas redescubriéndose, intentando pegar los pedazos de amor que quedaban. El miedo nos había transformado en dos personas totalmente desconocidas. Tú temes dejarme, yo temo que me olvides. De pronto eres tu el que se pone de pie y me toma el rostro con las manos, me miras anhelante, desesperado, deseoso. Ese fue el momento que supe que no se iría, ese fue el momento en el que supe que no me había equivocado al quedarme junto a ti.

Sé que no puedo juzgar a nadie, menos a una diosa, pero si tengo que darle las gracias a alguien será a ella, porque a pesar de que me lo quito miles de veces, también me lo trajo de vuelta y esta vez, nos ha dado el regalo más grande de la vida: la libertad. Quizás ha pasado el tiempo y nos hemos olvidado el uno del otro, quizás en estos momentos nos miramos a los ojos y no nos reconocemos, el tiempo ha construido a una enorme muralla entre los dos, el miedo nos alejo y aunque te veo y leo en tus ojos la desesperación y el alivio no puedo de dejar de tener miedo.

_- ¿Estás aquí?_ Me preguntas mientras juntas tu frente con la mía

_- Nunca me fui. _Le respondí

_- ¿Por qué te quedaste? _Abrí los ojos sorprendida, nunca me espere esa pregunta

_- Por si me necesitabas._

No me dijo nada mas, simplemente se limito a mirarme a los ojos y fue en ese minuto que pude sentir miedo por el amor perdido, y te abrace con todas mis fuerzas, quería sentirte cerca nuevamente, quería saber que no te irías nuevamente, que ya no tendría que arrodillarme horas enteras para pedirle al cielo que te trajera de vuelta. Quería abrazarte y volver a sentirte de la misma forma que cuando éramos niños, quería sentirte simple y cálido, quería sentirte libre nuevamente. Tus brazos me devolvieron el abrazo con la misma intensidad y fue ahí cuando sentí que ya no podía más y llore nuevamente, pero esta vez llore como nunca, creo que de alguna manera sabia que ya no tendría que vivir con miedo del futuro, ya todo había acabado, este era el final del camino y estábamos juntos, como dos desconocidos, pero juntos.

"_Se ha ido Sunrei, se ha ido con Seiya y no volverá" _te escuche decir casi en un susurro, me lo dijiste al oído como algo prohibido, como un secreto de amantes "_a veces es lo mejor, ellos tenían que avanzar, ¿por qué no hacerlo nosotros también?" _ Le respondí de la misma manera, al oído, en un susurro, casi como una caricia cerca de su cuello, para así poder sentir la intimidad perdida. Para mi ese susurro era todo, era el termino y el comienzo, era el ultimo respiro que le regalaba, esperando ansiosa poder volver a estar en sus brazos como antes. Te siento temblar entre mis brazos, pero no me sueltas, me aprisionas contra tu pecho, no me dejas ir, escondes tu cara entre mi cuello y te siento respirar calmadamente, como si ya nada importara, te siento liviano y calmo.

Comienzo a pasar suavemente mis manos por tu espalda, una caricia perdida hace mucho mientras apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro y disfruto de la complicidad del momento. Sin previo aviso siento pequeños besos que recorren mi cuello y me estremezco, tus labios dibujan un camino desde mi cuello hasta la comisura de mis labios, y es ahí donde pierdo el control y te beso, con desesperación y ansias, el miedo ya no existía, solamente estábamos tu y yo y el deseo casi incontrolable de sentirnos amados otra vez, de poder amarnos en libertad.

_- No idealices al ser amado; míralo como es, crudamente y sin anestesia_

Le dije estas palabras mirándolo a los ojos, suplicándole. El simplemente me volvió a besar, deseoso, ya no importaban las palabras ni las circunstancias, no importaba la pena ni la soledad, la muralla se había caído en mil pedazos, y nosotros bailábamos felices sobre ella, como los dos niños pequeños que alguna vez fuimos en el pasado. Sentí como sus manos bajaban sin pudor hasta mis muslos y yo como inconscientemente enredaba mis piernas a su cintura. La vergüenza que alguna vez sentimos por nuestros cuerpos se había desvanecido tiempo atrás, habíamos aprendido a amarnos y tocarnos a la perfección. Mi espalda choca contra una de las paredes de la casa mientras Shiryu me besa frenéticamente, el tiempo de pensar poco a poco se pierde y deja de tener importancia.

_- Muchas veces no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero defenderé con mi vida tu derecho a expresarlo*. _ Dijo, sin dejar de besarme

Quizás jamás le diría a Shiryu que yo sabía hace mucho tiempo la decisión de Saori, probablemente nunca le revelaría las cartas en las cuales ella, en trazos delicados y desesperados me hablaba de su desesperación, de su angustia, de su miedo. Nunca revelare sus deseos de morir, de dejar todo, de dejarlo a él. No, eso quedara en mi memoria, alejado de todos. No podría decir en qué momento me convertí en la confidente de una diosa, no es que realmente me importe, a la larga las dos nos conectamos gracias al amor y al dolor, las dos igual de solas, las dos ignoradas por igual, quizás encontramos en las dos la compañía y los oídos que necesitábamos, y si fui yo quién la impulso a tomar la decisión de dejar su posición no me arrepiento, por Dios que no lo hago. Al final del camino estaré dispuesta a recibir mi castigo, pero por ahora le deseo todo el amor que se merece, ya nos veremos las caras, y cuando ese día llegue, sé que no habrá rencores entre las dos. Pero hasta entonces yo estaré aquí, disfrutando la felicidad que hace mucho creía perdida.

_- Shiryu ¿qué haces? _

_- Tocarte, como se toca un violín. Con sentimiento, con fineza y, en su correcto momento, con frenesí**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**_

_**Aquí estoy nuevamente subiendo otro capi de esta historia que ya no puede estar más oscura ni enredada xD incluso para mil. **_

_**Para todos y todas las que querían leer algo de los de bronce, aquí la tienen, bueno más o menos jajaja. También se que me quedo mas cortito que los demás así que les pido perdón por eso.**_

_**Bueno debo confesar que si el de Ángelo me costó escribirlo, este fue realmente una guerra, personalmente esta pareja no me gusta en lo más mínimo, sé que es la única oficial de la serie y bla bla pero es que realmente no me agrada para nada. Tampoco me gusta el personaje de Shiryu, lo encuentro demasiado arrastrado (pido perdón a los que si les agrada) y sacrificado… uff, no sé ni cómo explicarlo, simplemente es el que menos me gusta. **_

_**Bueno también quería decir que encuentro que este Shiryu es demasiado cruel con Sunrei, que siempre está rezando por él y esperándolo, realmente esa mujer debe amarlo, pero siempre me pregunte qué es lo que ella pensaba, osea yo realmente si mi pareja se fuera todo el tiempo a pelear junto a otra mujer, no sé si podría soportarlo mucho tiempo, pero ella, dios mío, ella siempre estaba ahí para recibirlo y amarlo, por eso ella para mi es realmente una heroína. Por eso decidí escribir esta historia desde el punto de vista de ella, porque siento que siempre la olvidan en un rincón o la ponen como la mujer perfecta que espera al marido con la comida en la mesa y los niños durmiendo, pues bien, aquí en mi historia ella está bien aburrida, de hecho se cuestiona el amor que siente por este señor, y pues bien hecho creo yo jajajaja. Por otro lado creo que ella es la mujer perfecta para ser la confidente de Saori, porque sufren por la misma causa jajaja asi que pues ya ven, Sunrei no es una villana, pero vio la oportunidad de poder tener una vida normal y la tomo. Todo en nombre del amor por supuesto ¿por qué no?**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Saint Seiya no me pertenece**_

_*** Voltaire**_

_**** Dr. No**_

_**Quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectores, a los que me dejan lindos mensajes y a los que lee esta historia de forma anónima, realmente les agradezco el apoyo, ya que sin él, realmente no continuaría esta historia, que debo decir, cada vez se pone más oscura, enredada y personal. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo y que continúen leyendo. **_

_**Besos **_

_**Cami **_


	9. Beloved freak

_-Ella está bien, está conmigo ahora._

_- Seiya ¿Qué fue lo que paso? _

_- No te preocupes, ella está bien, se está dando un baño… esto no debió pasar Hyoga, no de esta manera, pero está conmigo, está aquí y no pienso dejar que se vaya nuevamente…_

_- ¿Qué significa eso?..._

_- Qué eres libre, todos somos libres… _

* * *

Beloved freak

La luces del camino iluminan de forma tenue y rápida su rostro, siempre sereno y con una sonrisa. Habla de forma duce pero firme, algo que los años de maestra han sabido definir. No está preocupada, no, está alegre y risueña como siempre, aunque sé que hoy es especial, hoy nuestras vidas finalmente toman un ritmo normal, hoy ya no existen las despedidas. Ríe nuevamente, esta vez es una carcajada, y no puedo evitar sentirme curioso, así que despego mi mirada del camino por un segundo y la miro embelesado y soñador, necesito verla, necesito conectarme con esos ojos, los que con sólo fijarse en los míos son capaces de iluminar todo mi día. Con el pasar del tiempo me he acostumbrado a ellos, tanto así, que ya no puedo pensar en un despertar sin ellos a mi lado, mirándome de la forma en que sólo ellos saben, transmitiéndome la fuerza que necesito para poder levantarme cada día.

El semáforo a dado luz roja, momento perfecto para poder soltar rápidamente el volante y regalarle un beso en el cuello a la mujer que me acompaña, ella sólo sonríe y me regala una cálida caricia en la mejilla, me quedo mirándola y deseándola en silencio, quiero que me mire todo el tiempo, no puedo evitar querer llamar su atención siempre, me acerco nuevamente pero a su hombro para regalarle pequeños besos, los que ella corresponde con tiernas caricias en mi cabello. Las bocinas me recuerdan donde estoy, vuelvo a tomar el volante y a pisar el acelerador.

El tiempo nos había cambiado a todos, los miedos se transformaron, los miedos infantiles se esfumaron como el incienso y el viento se llevó lo poco que quedaba de ellos. Ya no sé cuándo fue la última vez que los recuerdos me anclaron al pasado, sinceramente no importa, sin pensarlo he aprendido a ignorar, y ¿por qué no decirlo? A olvidar gran parte de mi pasado. Los miedos del presente son quizás más abrumadores que los anteriores, los temblores que recorren mi cuerpo de vez en cuando son capaces de dejarme totalmente congelado _"¿irónico no?" _Suspiro y continuo manejando, quiero llegar al departamento pronto, a veces, sólo a veces estar sentado al mando de una maquina me pone nervioso, mas aun si esta ella de copiloto.

De pronto el silencio invadió el auto, me golpeo como una ráfaga de viento helado que me recordó lo mucho que odio estar de esa manera, siempre me ha provocado la inquietante sensación de estar en lo más profundo del mar, ese mar que ya pocas veces visito, los años se encargaron de alejarme por completo de aquellas olas saladas, y la verdad es que no lo extraño, aunque he de confesar que lo he soñado muchas veces, mas de las que me gustaría, simplemente no puedo olvidar su sonido ni su olor, tampoco puedo olvidar la tranquilidad que transmite, sin embargo el odio que siento hacia él es mucho más fuerte que el simple deseo de volver a verlo. Siento como mis dedos se han apretado con fuerza al volante del auto, pero no me preocupo, la mano gentil y suave de Eri me toca suavemente la mejilla, es su manera de dejarme en claro que me entiende, que está conmigo, que me ama y de una forma bastante sutil, casi inentendible para cualquiera, de pedirme que baje la velocidad.

Nuevamente detengo el auto en una esquina, pero no suelto el volante, me doy cuenta que estoy totalmente sumido en mis pensamientos, y de no ser porque me sé el camino de memoria, de seguro ya habríamos chocado, quizás sería un buen final para mi, morir de forma trágica y anónima, en medio de una ciudad en la que nadie se conoce, en la que a nadie le importa nada excepto sus problemas _"Tienes miedo" _ me dice en su susurro mientras se sienta de lado y clava sus ojos en los míos "_ y lo entiendo" _ No le respondo, sé que no necesito explicarle ni responderle cada cosa que me pregunta, ella me lee completamente, probablemente es por eso que la amo con devoción y es por eso también que sé que puede sentir el mismo miedo que siento yo, el mismo arrepentimiento, la misma angustia, quizás todo ha sido muy rápido, quizás el mundo se está riendo de nosotros, no lo sabemos, probablemente nunca lo sepamos, estamos envueltos en este espiral de sensaciones, y si anteriormente era difícil de dominarlas, ahora estaban totalmente desbocadas, el simple hecho de querer formar un mundo a nuestro alrededor nos hacia pecadores, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que eso es lo que ella quiere, y si es eso pues eso será, llego el momento de dejar de tener miedo. Nuevamente el semáforo da verde, piso el acelerador para continuar el trayecto, ya no falta mucho y en el momento en que lleguemos, todo será distinto, todo nuevo y autentico, no mas batallas, no mas lágrimas, solamente ella y yo creando nuestro propio mundo.

Nuevamente el silencio vuelve a reinar entre nosotros, saco la mano de los cambios y la poso suavemente en una de sus piernas. Me devuelve la mirada y me sonríe, sabe lo que necesito, sabe que muero por dentro, aún así decide permanecer de pie por los dos, porque sabe que de no ser así, todo se iría a la mierda.

_- ¿Dónde dejaste el CD que estábamos escuchando el otro día?_

_- ¿El de Garbage? Está en la guantera. _

Sonrío mientras la siento abrir la guantera en busca del dichoso CD, eso es algo que ella me ha enseñado, la música, un pequeño detalle tan importante como el primer beso, la música simplemente era capaz de transportarme a los confines del universo sin importar nada, era en esos momentos en los que realmente me sentía libre de amar y soñar, era en ese preciso momento en el que podía sentirme como un hombre normal, uno que se enamora a primera vista, que besa y ama como todos, un hombre que tiene miedos y alegrías, que tiembla de miedo y se estremece de placer, eso era algo que ella me había enseñado, y era una virtud tan de ella como mía, y tan intima que era imposible compartirla. El amor nos volvió egoístas y al mismo tiempo vulnerables, el día en que nuestros mundos chocaron las murallas cayeron, dejándonos desnudos uno frente al otro, si teníamos futuro ya lo veríamos en el camino. Para los caballeros de Atena es imposible imaginar otra vida que no sea la de pelear, eso es lo que nos enseñan de pequeños. Nos instruyen para ser armas de destrucción, para no mirar atrás, nos enseñan a no mirar a nuestros compañeros y nos obligan a vivir la muerte cada día. Hoy en día ese mundo ya no importa y aunque sé que seré un caballero de Atena hasta que muera, he decidido mirar hacia adelante.

Hay días en los que caigo en el abismo de la desolación, me encierro en mi pequeña caja de hielo y espero a que el mundo se derrumbe poco a poco, mientras yo, como mero espectador espero pacientemente mi final, no cierro los ojos a esos pensamientos, sé que están escondidos en mi corazón, y debo decir que no les tengo miedo, a través de los años he aprendido a convivir con ellos, son parte de lo que soy ahora, y aunque sé que poco a poco me destruyen, quiero mantenerlos conmigo, como un recordatorio silente de lo que pudo haber sido. Miro de reojo nuevamente a la mujer que tengo a lado y no puedo evitar sentirme afortunado _¿qué hice para tenerla? _Ni idea, tampoco es que me importara mayormente, simplemente era, y eso es suficiente para mí.

_En un platillo de la balanza coloco mis odios; en otro, mis amores. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que si las cicatrices enseñan; las caricias también* _Así que me dejo llevar por el viento y la suavidad de sus manos, que me envuelven todos los días y me regalan caricias que no sabía que existían, en esos momentos logro olvidar todo mi pasado y mi odio, no queda nada más que ella y yo, mirándonos fijamente, regalándonos palabras silentes que son simplemente perfectas, sí, ya no tengo miedo, cuando estoy con ella ya no siento ese vacío insoportable, y sólo por eso, ella es mi más grande tesoro. La música comienza a sonar suave y acompasada, llena completamente el auto, mientras ella mantiene su mirada fija en la ventanilla mirando atentamente las gotas que caen en ella, como si de alguna manera quisiera que ellas limpiaran todo, incluso nuestros corazones.

_You're not certain when you feel, hurt yet violent when you deal, with how the world drags you alone, you're not alone…_

Nuevamente me invade esa sensación, y sin que pueda controlarlo vuelvo a revivir ese día, cuando volví, herido y derrotado, con el alma rota y el orgullo en los pies, ese día nada valía la pena, ese día yo era un muerto más. Y caí en sus brazos, dañado y roto, esperando que ella, en su infinita bondad me recogiera e intentara con todas sus fuerzas pegar los pequeños pedazos de vida que aun quedaban. Y así lo hizo, recorrió lentamente el camino por el cual yo había caminado, recogiendo pacientemente los pedazos que quedaron regados por todo el lugar, aún hay algunos que siguen vagando, pero hoy ya no los extraño, sé que están en algún lugar, y quizás algún día los encuentre, pero ahora eso ya no importa. Sí, soy un pedazo de porcelana trisada, un hombre con las manos vacías y sin nada en el bolsillo, sin embargo la tengo a ella a mi lado, sin importarle las manos ásperas ni las constantes pesadillas por las noches, tampoco le importa los pedazos perdidos, aquellos que poco a poco hemos ido olvidando, dejándolos tirados en un rincón junto con esa vida pasada, la que ya no vale la pena recordar.

Me detuve frente a la entrada de autos de un edificio y presione el pequeño interruptor que estaba al costado de mi ventanilla para poder abrir la puerta. Cuando estacione el auto me quede unos minutos sentado, mirando de manera perdida la muralla frente a mí. Me sentía como pegado al asiento, mis manos descansaban en mis piernas y tuve miedo, miedo de lo que se me venía encima, miedo de no poder ser lo que ella esperaba.

_- Hyoga ¿estás bien? _

Su voz suave logro despertarme y al girar mi cabeza la vi, había abierto mi puerta y me miraba preocupada, quizás ansiosa… temerosa. Por primera vez tuve miedo de mirarla a los ojos, de que ella me leyera como siempre, no quería que descubriera que tenía miedo, terror. Los segundos siguieron avanzando y yo era incapaz de poder darle una respuesta, creo que nunca he podido darle una, aún así ella continua a mi lado, guiándome, recogiéndome cada vez que me caía. A veces pienso que tengo que agradecerle a la vida por habernos cruzado, porque de alguna manera nos puso en el momento y lugar apropiados, quizás el destino quería que nuestras miradas se cruzaran y que yo, sin siquiera pensarlo, la amara. Si eso estába mal, no me importó y siendo el ser humano más egoísta del mundo te arrastre conmigo, sin pensarlo te lleve a las profundidades de una vida llena de inseguridades, llena de batallas sin sentido, sin quererlo te transforme en la mujer eterna que espera impaciente la llegada de su hombre, y tu sonriente y serena tomaste mi mano sin dudarlo.

De pronto siento como su mano comienza a acariciar mi mejilla lentamente mientras que besa suavemente mi frente, a veces lo único que necesito es eso, sentirla cerca y saberla mía, nada más, absolutamente nada más "_somos una casualidad llena de intención" _ me dice, al mismo tiempo en que se separaba de mí y me miraba con esos ojos, aquellos que me vuelven loco, de un momento a otro me siento derrotado y sin fuerzas, nuevamente me ha desarmado, nuevamente quedo indefenso y desnudo frente a ella. Le regalo una sonrisa y salgo del auto, cierro la puerta y pongo la alarma.

…_With how the world drags you along  
You're not alone…_

- ¿Sacaste todo? Le pregunto

- Sí. Me contestas mientras me muestra una enorme caja llena de libros

- ¡¿pudiste con todo eso?! Le pregunto divertido

- Me subestima caballero, aunque… yo saque la caja del auto, tú la subes al departamento. Me contesta con una sonrisa.

- Tomo la caja y comienzo a caminar, a pesar de lo oscuro que puede resultar el estacionamiento puedo distinguir con claridad el camino, sólo con mirarla a ella sé perfectamente que voy por el camino correcto.

- ¡Hey! La llamo

- ¿ah? Me pregunta, mientras se detiene y se voltea para mirarme

- Es que estabas muy lejos. Le contesto sonriente

- Ridículo. Me dice mientras me regala un sonrisa

Continuamos bromeando hasta llegar al noveno piso del edificio, al departamento, su departamento, nuestra casa. Al entrar Eri dejo caer el bolso que cargaba al suelo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba y me ayudaba a entrar las cosas que habíamos dejado en el piso. El lugar era un bendito desastre, libros y discos por todos lados, nuestro pequeño universo de sensaciones, ese era el lugar en donde podíamos estar tranquilos, lejos de todas las penas y miedos que nos habían acompañado, este es un pequeño pedazo de paz que hemos robado para nosotros. Nuevamente fijo mi mirada en ella, y sin poder evitarlo la tomo de la mano y la atraigo hacia mí para abrazarla, para sentirla nuevamente cerca, para besarla y recordarme una vez más que la vida que tengo entre los brazos realmente existe _¿y qué más da si somos eternos o no? Te amare como si la vida se nos acabara hoy _ probablemente jamás podre entender todo, tampoco me interesan los detalles ni las efímeras palabras, Dios sabe que perdone hace mucho, el peso se había esfumado, ya no existía pena ni rencor. Sin pensarlo las palabras de Seiya volvieron a mí, ¿Qué importaba que todo estuviese perdido? Yo pelearía hasta el final por ella, por ellos, sé que el haría lo mismo por mí, y sinceramente jamás terminare de agradecer la vida y el futuro que me han regalado, pero es el momento de ser egoístas y lo seré, juro por Dios que lo seré, quizás mañana me confiese y pida perdón por la felicidad que siento, quizás mañana me arrodille frente a una cruz y diga mis plegarias para poder ser absuelto de esto pensamientos, pero hoy, hoy seré egoísta y me sentiré feliz por mí, porque a pesar de que poco a poco todo se derrumba a nuestro alrededor yo sigo aquí, junto a ella, disfrutando el hecho de que por fin tenemos un futuro.

Tengo claro que soy parte de un mundo sin sentido, un mundo perdido entre los escombros de la mitología, las personas nos miran o nos ignoran, eso no importa, no somos nadie, para las personas somos uno más de los tantos niños perdidos en la vida, para el mundo somos sombras que no representan gran valor, sombras que viven y mueren sin dejar rastro en el mundo, no somos recordados ni llorados por nadie, eso somos y jamás cambiara, siempre seremos ignorados por el mundo, a pesar de morir por ellos una y otra vez. En algún punto de mi vida quise y espere el reconocimiento de todos, y sin querer me quede esperando, solo, en medio de la multitud que pasaba a mi alrededor sin verme, en ese momento me di cuenta de que a pesar de todos los sacrificios que había hecho toda mi vida, seguía y seguiría siendo invisible para todos, y me derrumbe, caí de rodillas ante un mundo que no es capaz de reconocer nada más que su propio ego. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y a pesar de que el recuerdo está latente aún, ya no es importante. Así como caí, volví a levantarme, sólo que esa vez, fue para llegar a sus brazos y no moverme de ese lugar nunca más.

…_And nothing good was ever free  
No one gets it, no one sees  
So here you stand, beloved freak…_

Sus labios se posaron traviesamente en mi cuello, eso me enloquece, lo sabe, y lo hace con pleno conocimiento de lo que seguirá a continuación, sí, el departamento es un desastre, hay cajas por todos lados y los platos están sin lavar, pero eso no importa, la única habitación que nos importa está limpia y ordenada, sólo eso es importante. _No me tientes que si nos tentamos no nos podremos olvidar*_ ese es nuestro destino, tenernos el uno al otro sin importar el olvido del que somos víctimas. Pongo mis manos en su cadera y me pierdo en el sentimiento propio de la circunstancia, si había que saltar obstáculos para llegar a nuestro destino lo haríamos, no era la primera vez, y sinceramente no creo que pelear con un montón de cajas de cajas de cartón sea un gran problema.

El silencio de la habitación es perfecto y por primera vez siento que lo disfruto mientras que con un brazo alcanzo el cuerpo a mi lado, para robarle calor, amor y comprensión. Sé que con ella tengo más de lo que realmente necesito, no necesito vivir del pasado, ella me complementa totalmente. Me acerco mas a ella y comienzo a acariciarle el rostro, quiero que despierte, quiero que me mire y me sonría, quiero que se moleste conmigo (por despertarla) para que luego me regale un beso, quiero que vuelva a tocarme para poder hacerle el amor mil veces más esa noche, la primera que pasábamos juntos en nuestro departamento. La primera noche de nuestra libertad, por un momento la culpa me invade y las palabras de Seiya vuelven a sonar en mi cabeza, si ella estaba tan mal ¿por qué nadie dijo nada? ¿Por qué todos huimos como vulgares ratas? ¿Por qué la dejamos sola? Pero ella estaría bien, ella lo tenía a él, así como yo la tenía a ella. Cuando sea el momento podre arrodillarme ante ella y pedirle perdón, cuando sea el momento llorare a sus pies, sólo cuando sea el momento podré sentirme realmente culpable, hoy el sentimiento es desconcierto y agradecimiento, ella ha decidido vivir su vida, ella decidió dejarnos a todos en libertad ¿qué pasaría con los demás? Quién sabe, sólo espero que puedan comprender, y que algún día puedan perdonar, ah ambos.

_Las tristezas no se hicieron para las bestias sino para los hombres, pero si los hombres las sienten demasiado se hacen bestias _quizás eso fue lo que nos paso a todos, las penas que nos llevaron a tomar aquel camino, la perdida nos obligo a alimentarnos de aquel sentimiento, mientras que sin darnos cuenta, poco a poco nos íbamos convirtiendo en nuestros propios demonios, así mismo nos convertimos en los verdugos de otros, no fuimos capaces de abrir los ojos a la desesperación, lo cubrimos todo con la palabra "deber" y es así como logramos avanzar en esta vida, sin darnos cuenta de que poco a poco esparcíamos esa idea como peste, que poco a poco nos cegamos a las necesidades de nuestra propia naturaleza, poco a poco comenzamos a cometer crímenes en contra de nuestro propio destino, lamento pensar que fue ella la que tuvo que caer primero para poder despertarnos, me duele el alma pensar en la desesperación que la llevo a eso, en ese momento no importaron los rangos ni las armaduras, esa era una batalla que sólo ella tenía que vivir, lo hizo y venció, y nosotros, como simples espectadores nos retiramos en silencio, comentando nerviosamente el destino que nos esperaba, fuimos cobardes, nos escondimos detrás de ella mientras esperábamos impacientes que, siempre fuerte y serena, luchara por nosotros, esperamos sentados a que ella cayera a lo más profundo del abismo para liberarnos y regalarnos la libertad.

Sentí como Eri se ponía de pie y buscaba en medio de la oscuridad algo que ponerse, no hacía frío, era una noche perfecta. La seguí con la mirada mientras ella abandonaba la habitación. Espere un par de minutos y me puse de pie, simplemente no podía dormir, los pensamientos no me dejaban en paz, tampoco el hecho de que el hambre puede más que cualquier cosa. Camine lentamente por el departamento, realmente era un desastre, todo estaba por todos lados, suspire, ya habría tiempo de ordenar. Llegue a la puerta de la cocina, en donde ella cocinaba algo tranquilamente, con solo una camisa y calzones, era casi erótico verla de esa manera, sonreí, podría hacer tantas cosas en esa cocina, sin embargo el hambre era simplemente más fuerte que cualquier otra necesidad, es que no se puede hacer nada con el estomago vacío. Después de unos minutos me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos por la cintura, quería tocarla. Lentamente deslice mis manos hasta su vientre.

- ¿Cómo te verías con una panza enorme? Le pregunte al oído, mientras apoyaba suavemente mi mentón en su hombro

- ¿¡Qué!? Me pregunto al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para mirarme directamente a los ojos, su mirada era de asombro total - ¿qué es lo que estas intentado decir?

- Nada. Le dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y un beso en la frente – Pero creo que te verías hermosa con una panza enorme… oye, creo que el pan se quemo. Termine de decir mientras apagaba el fuego de la cocina.

- Salí del lugar con una sonrisa en la cara ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Nuevamente imagine a Eri, es que realmente se vería hermosa.

- ¿Hyoga, estás hablando enserio? La escuche desde la cocina

- Sí, ¿por qué no? Le contesto, de pronto escucho como un par de tazas se quiebran y comienzo a reír.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Me pregunta nuevamente desde la cocina

- Era sólo una idea

- ¿Me querrías igual si tuviese la panza enorme? Me pregunta nuevamente, ella sabe de que hablo, sabe lo que quiero.

- Cualquiera en su sano juicio se volvería loco por ti, con o sin panza.

- Ya veremos que se puede hacer. Me dice para luego volver a la cocina y comenzar a tostar pan nuevamente.

…_And so you stand, beloved freak  
The world lying at your feet  
There you stand, beloved freak  
Let it shine._

* * *

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**_

_**Hola nuevamente! Jajaja aquí estoy, otra vez, subiendo un nuevo capi de este loco, loco y desquiciado fic. **_

_**Bueno esta vez le ha tocado a nuestro querido Hyoga, creo que al escribir esta historia me he enamorado de mi Hyoga jajaj (aunque no es sólo mío ya que Asukii mi querida Pao me ayudo a mas o menos imaginármelo, asi que debo decir que es de las dos) no creen que es lo más tierno que hay en esta vida? Bueno yo personalmente lo ame, me encanto, quiero ser Eri jajajaja. **_

_**Ya pues como vieron nuestro querido Hyoga esta como todos bien shokeado con la noticia, pero le ha visto el lado bueno, no como algunos. Me gusto comenzar la historia con la llamada de Seiya, ya que es él el encargado de dar a conocer la noticia, y como ven, nuestro querido Seiya se dio la libertad de anunciarles a todos que estaban libres de sus obligaciones jajaja. Bueno eso ya lo aclarare más adelante en otro capi. **_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad es que este capi me quedo bien romántico, bueno el final más que nada, pero igual me gusto bastante. **_

_**Para todos y todas los que siguen el fic quería preguntarles algo. Originalmente quería escribir dos capis por caballero, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que me quedara eterno y pues no sé, me gustaría que me dijeran de quién quieren que haga otro capi, obviamente de seiya y saori habrá más capis así que por eso no se preocupen, pero de quien les gustaría leer un poco más? O saber qué es lo que pasa con la chica que conoce. Me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber, si es que les interesa claro. **_

_**Quisiera dedicarle este capi a Pao (Asukii) quién a pesar de estar de viaje se ha dado el tiempo de hablar conmigo y ayudarme a crear a Hyoga, además de darme una que otra idea para los siguientes capis. **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Los personajes no son míos.**_

_***: Mario Benedetti**_

_**** : Mario Benedetii**_

_**La canción que escucha Eri y Hyoga en el auto se llama "beloved freak" de Garbage**_

_**Para todos los que leen esta historia, para los que lo han seguido desde el comienzo, para los que leen de forma anónima, para todos los que me dejan un review MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA! Me encanta leer sus comentarios. **_

_**NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPI! **_


	10. La palabra precisa

Saga

_Saori_

_**Aioros**_

_Para leer esta historia les recomiendo escuchar Los momentos de Eduardo Gatti. _

…

La palabra precisa

Mirar atrás puede tornarse bastante confuso y a veces doloroso, sin embargo aquí continuo, con la mirada de frente y la cabeza erguida, porque eso es lo único que me queda, lo único que puedo llamar puramente mío, el orgullo y la vergüenza de sentirme caballero. El silencio del lugar es acompañado de los pequeños y casi inaudibles susurros de las muchas almas perdidas en aquel lugar, los débiles llantos de los que se perdieron en el olvido, perdieron su esencia y su nombre, hoy en día son solo eso, observantes anónimos recorriendo los rincones de unas ruinas que cada día se tornan vacías y silenciosas. Vuelvo mi cabeza y comienzo lentamente a despedirme de todo lo que alguna vez fue, observo como poco a poco la complicidad de lugar me envuelve y me permito un minuto de silencio por todos aquellos momentos muertos entre aquellas ruinas.

Siento como voy dejando un rastro bajo mis pies, como lentamente mi alma triste y dormida, se va desprendiendo de todo lo que era para quedar totalmente en blanco, perdida entre dimensiones. A cada paso, dejo atrás aquellas raíces que por años fueron parte de mí, aquellas pequeñas raíces cada vez más podridas y débiles, aquellas que un día, sin pena lograron que me diera cuenta de que jamás encontraría mi lugar. Cada paso que daba me liberaba de las cadenas que yo mismo había anclado tiempo atrás, simplemente para poder decir que pertenecía a algún lugar. Miro al cielo y siento que nuevamente el rango es prestado, que simplemente nada es de nadie, tampoco los dioses, aquellos personajes a los que encomendamos nuestras vidas, seres como humo, sin consistencia, dioses que viven en estatuas de mármol o piedra, imágenes frías. O eso es lo que el mundo, y yo, esperamos de ellos.

El humano muchas veces no quiere ver lo que tiene en frente, no quiere darse cuenta de la angustia que gobierna a las personas, no, los humanos simplemente cerramos los ojos e ignoramos lo obvio, nos arrodillamos y rezamos para que aquello jamás toque nuestra puerta, no importa si estamos escuchando gritos del otro lado, no importa que la desesperación del prójimo sea mayor que nuestro miedo a ver. Simplemente nos refugiamos en nuestros templos y seguimos con nuestras vidas _"todo estará bien" _son las palabras que repetimos al mundo, de igual manera las decimos una y otra vez en nuestras cabezas, auto convenciéndonos de que lo que tenemos en frente desaparecerá. Pero hay veces en que simplemente no podemos seguir volteando la cara, el problema es que cuando decidimos abrir los ojos a la verdad ya es tarde, a veces demasiado, tanto, que lo único que queda es volver a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando somos niños nos enseñan a respetar y obedecer, nos hablan del cielo y el infierno, del amor a los dioses y el futuro, ese futuro que para algunos brilla, para otros es simplemente el espejismo de algo que pueden soñar pero jamás tener. Nosotros, los caballeros de Atena no tenemos futuro, no tenemos nada que nos esté esperando al otro lado, los caballeros no tenemos absolutamente nada a que aferrarnos más que a el amor que nuestra diosa nos profesa, y hasta eso es sumamente efímero e inconstante, pero no nos importa, fuimos entrenados para creer eso, para cerrar nuestros ojos ante cualquier otra cosa, somos personas sin alma ni corazón, somos hombres olvidados en medio de un montón de rocas, adorando a un ser inconstante, lleno de temores y dudas, un humano, igual que nosotros, sólo que tiempo atrás no fuimos conscientes de que tan humana podía ser nuestra diosa, y jamás imaginamos que los limites podía ser sobrepasados y que simplemente nosotros, los más poderoso de la tierra, no podríamos hacer nada por evitarlo. A pesar de todo nuestro entrenamiento y estudios, no fuimos capaces de darnos cuenta de que poco a poco, la misma reja que nosotros habíamos construido alrededor de ella, se caía a pedazos lentamente, y por más increíble que pareciera, se estaba rompiendo por dentro, se estaba quebrando de la forma más dolorosa he imperceptible.

Sigo recorriendo los alrededores de lo que fue el templo principal, un lugar sagrado y venerado por cada uno de los caballeros, ahora, solitario y frio. Su majestuosidad había quedado olvidada, escondida en el recuerdo de tiempos pasados, y yo, que fui muerto en este mismo lugar, me doy la libertad de recorrer sus habitaciones y pasillos, tratando de devolverle, aunque sea por un momento, las belleza he importancia que tuvo en su mejor momento, pero por más que lo desee, sus paredes grises y frías no dejan espacio para el recuerdo, y poco a poco, paso a paso, cada una va quedando en el olvido, pasando a ser parte de una memoria colectiva de recuerdos reprimidos en lo más profundo de nuestros inconscientes. Las memorias que quizás muchos de nosotros atesoramos han quedado atrapadas dentro de las paredes de los templos tratando de llenar el vacío.

Al llegar a las escaleras logro darme cuenta de que esa será la última vez que estaría allí, la última vez que podría sentirme parte de algo. Me senté en un peldaño y prendí un cigarrillo tratando de fumarme las penas y los recuerdos, tratando volver el tiempo para poder lograr abrir los ojos a tiempo, para poder enfrentarme a ella sin armadura ni orgullo, para poder cumplir lo que se me encomendó años atrás, en mis cortos años de infancia, en donde guardaba mi sueños celosamente en castillos de cristal, en donde el deber era solo una palabra y no una imposición. Y allí, entre aquellas ruinas oscuras y vacías perdí nuevamente mi inocencia. Allí, con los demás aprendices a caballeros_, tuvimos miedo, temblamos y eso se nos fue la vida.* _

_Tu silueta va caminando  
con el alma triste y dormida…*_

Muchas veces lo que vemos nos destroza el alma, nos silencia, nos aparta de la vida, nos obliga a ocultarnos y a preguntarnos una y otra vez si callar es la mejor opción. Después de todo lo que pasó me convertí en un fantasma, un alma silenciosa que vagaba por los rincones de piedra, tratando de olvidar las palabras y las imágenes, tratando de borrar aquella mirada de desesperación y pena. Después de todo lo que pasó me comí la rabia y la indignación, cerré la boca y los ojos y escondí, en lo más recóndito de mí ser los celos, que poco a poco comenzaron a comerse la carne de mi cuerpo, dejándome en la mismísima miseria, verde de envidia, podrido y culpable…

_...Lo que pasó aquella noche…..._

_A veces las batallas más duras son las que peleamos contra nosotros mismos, en especial cuando simplemente la desesperación ha invadido cada rincón de tu ser, cuando la pena ya no te deja ver claramente ¿una salida? ¡Por todos los dioses que la he buscado! Hay días en los que creo que las voces me hablan, me llaman, me arrastran hasta las profundidades y ahí me dejan, a mi suerte, sola, completamente sola, gritando sin ser oída ¿existe algo peor? ¿Existe algo peor que la indiferencia de los que se juran leales? _

_La noche siempre cae pesada sobre mis hombros, como un bolso de culpas y penas ¿alguien puede culparme de lo que hago? Que alguien por favor me mire a los ojos, que alguien por favor pueda escuchar los llantos desgarradores que se abren paso de forma silenciosa en mi pecho, por favor que alguien me libere de tanta amargura y pesar, por favor, por favor, por favor que alguien me quite este insoportable sentimiento. Hay momentos en que el dolor es tan insoportable que no puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada a alguno de mis caballeros con la intención de que me vean, que me escuchen, que vean las cadenas que arrastran mis pies, hay días que en que quiero tomarlos de los pelos y golpearlos hasta cansarme, quiero golpearlos hasta que mis manos sangren. _

_Pero nuevamente el silencio invade cada rincón de este lugar, y comienzo a sentir miedo y frio, no quiero quedarme sola nuevamente, no quiero caer de rodillas y comenzar a sentir como la tierra me traga lentamente, dejándome sin aire y sin voluntad, y quiero gritar y llorar, lo necesito… las necesito… y llego a esa instancia en que no distingo la realidad de la fantasía, ese momento en que el placer se interpuso a lo políticamente correcto, me pierdo y puedo ver claramente como cientos de luciérnagas rodean mi cuerpo, me adormecen, logran, aunque sea por un momento disminuir el dolor y la miseria en la que me encuentro, por un momento, aunque sea un segundo, puedo amar a todo el mundo por igual. Por segundos puedo dejar mi cuerpo a la deriva y soñar que la culpa no existe, en este mundo, mi mundo, no existe la culpa, la pena o la rabia, mi pequeño mundo de colores, y aunque sé que no es para siempre agradezco en silencio la oportunidad que me brindan. Porque ellas me escuchan, me abrazan, me entienden y me susurran al oído palabras de amor, que aunque falsas y superfluas, logran que me ponga de pie cada día. _

_**Perdido en el espacio puedo contemplar las estrellas e interpretarlas a mi favor ¿qué importa perderlo todo si simplemente sabes que tu orgullo se ha ido al suelo con su sonrisa? ¿Qué importa si cada vez que fijas tus ojos en ella te pierdes en aquel espiral de sensaciones? Contemplo nuevamente mi reflejo en aquella fuente y siento que estoy totalmente perdido, por favor que alguien me detenga, por favor que alguien tenga compasión de mí. Cierro los ojos he imagino los miles de desenlaces que puede tener esta historia y con pesar me doy cuenta de que ninguno me favorece. Respiro y boto el aire, ya nada se siente bien en esta situación, aun así quiero imaginar que todo estará bien, quiero soñar que podre estar arrodillado ante ella, abrazándola por la cintura, pidiéndole perdón mientras que al mismo tiempo me imagino sus besos ¡es que es tan difícil! **_

_**Me quedo quieto, soñando despierto. Hoy siento miedo, hoy está permitido sentirse aterrado, hoy arrojo al suelo todos los carteles y pedestales que se me han otorgado, hoy dejo todo en manos del destino. Hoy entrare a luchar la batalla más dura de toda mi vida, sin armadura, sin orgullo, sin rango, sólo yo, un hombre común y corriente, un hombre que han llamado héroe pero que no llega a ser ni la mitad de héroe de lo que las personas piensan. Hoy me rindo a sus pies como el simple ser humano que soy, un humano temeroso y débil, lleno de errores y dudas.**_

_**Dirijo la mirada al cielo y elevo mí una última plegaria, no por mi diosa si no que por mí, por mi destino, por mi alma… por mi corazón. Comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia el templo, aquel que tanto respeto y miedo infunden. Al llegar a las escaleras me detengo nuevamente, siento como mi corazón quiere detenerse, por un momento pienso en dar la vuelta y olvidarme de todo, de este lugar, de mi hermano, de la armadura, de ella… pero no. Desde pequeño me enseñaron a enfrentar todas las batallas ¿por qué hoy debe ser diferente?**_

_**Al entrar al templo la veo, majestuosa y lejana, con la mirada perdida, silenciosa, quizás demasiado. Nuevamente dudo, siento como mis pies comienzan a retroceder cuidadosamente y por un segundo tengo miedo de lo que puedo llegar a encontrar dentro de aquella diosa. Sin embargo avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella, hasta poder ver sus ojos perdidos y siento pena. **_

_**- Atena… digo casi en un susurro. Mientras que en su cara se dibuja el desconcierto**_

_- ¿ah? Me responde totalmente perdida_

_**- Me gustaría hablar con usted si es posible**_

_- ¿hablar? Me dice, mientras que con una mano de restriega los ojos_

_**- Si se encuentra cansada puedo retirarme**_

_- No Aioros, por favor, dime ¿de qué quieres hablarme?_

_**Y allí me quede, en silencio, mirando a aquella mujer, con aquel semblante amable y cálido, ese semblante que nos regalaba a todos, sin importar los errores, y supe que no importaba lo que pasara ella me perdonaría, me entendería. Sabía que sin importar las palabras ella volvería a tomarme en sus brazos. Sin pensarlo dos veces estire mi brazo y le tome la mano. **_

_Y fue en ese preciso momento que mi mundo terminó de derrumbarse, se hizo pedazos, las luciérnagas desaparecieron para dejarme sola ante aquel hombre, que de la forma más sutil posible me estaba declarando su amor, no hacia su diosa, no, hacia la mujer. Me solté de su agarre lo más rápido que pude, simplemente ya no podía soportarlo. Comencé a caminar rápidamente hasta la salida del templo, dándole la espalda, evitando que viera mi cara aterrada, no quería que me viera llorar, no quería que me viera caer nuevamente ¡basta, basta, basta!_

_Cuando llegue a la fuente sumergí mis manos en el agua, quería despertar, quería que el frio lograra traerme completamente de vuelta, de pronto sentí como las lágrimas salían sin control al mismo tiempo que sentía como las manos de Aioros se posaban en mi hombros._

_- Creo que es momento que se retire Caballero de Sagitario. Le dije de la forma más tranquila posible_

_**- Pero Sa… Atena… por favor hablemos…**_

_- ¡NO! Le dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban_

_**Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, allí, frente a mi ojos, estaba viendo como la diosa Atena se derrumbaba, como se transformaba en la humana que era y revelaba sus miedos, sus penas, angustias, errores y deseos. Allí, en una noche fría veía como todos mis sueños y expectativas se iban al suelo, en ese lugar frio y sin sentido estaba yo de pie frente a una mujer que se moría de dolor, y yo, su más fiel caballero, el que daría la vida sin pensarlo, por la Diosa y la mujer, no podía hacer nada más que ver como aquella oportunidad se iba poco a poco, y como lentamente los celos y la rabia comenzaban a dominar todo mi entendimiento. **_

_Ya no podía más, no podía seguir soportando la mirada de Aioros, no podía respirar, lo necesitaba, las necesitaba, ya nada importaba, quería salir de aquella cárcel, quería ser libre. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia mi habitación, no pensaba, simplemente caminaba por inercia, chocando con cosas, rompiendo y gritando, esto ya era demasiado. Las manos me pesaban, las piernas ya eran incapaces de soportar el peso de la responsabilidad, simplemente todo había sido demasiado…_

_**- ¿es por él verdad?**_

_- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? Le pregunte encarándolo._

_**- ¿Qué si es por él? ¿qué tiene él de especial? ¡¿QUÉ TIENE ÉL QUE NO TENGA YO?! **_

_Esto último me lo grito mientras que me tomaba fuertemente de los brazos y me sacudía. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas "¿Qué esperas que te diga?" "¿qué esperas que sienta por ti?" "¿Qué esperas que haga?"_

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Le digo casi en un susurro_

_**- ¡Dime que me amas, dime que puedo ser igual que él!**_

…...

Yo escondido y silencioso, espectador anónimo de todo lo que paso, no fui capaz de decir nada, no fui lo suficientemente valiente para dar la cara y defender a la persona que jure, cuando aún era un niño, proteger con mi vida. Y en aquel lugar en donde fui el mudo testigo de todo la vi salir, totalmente cambiada y decidida, la vi perderse entre las ruinas de una vida que ya no se sostenía, la vi perderse en la oscuridad. Ahí, escondido, lleno de angustia, celos y miedo me quede viéndola partir completamente fuera de si. Miro el cigarro que tengo en la mano y me doy cuenta de que se ha consumido totalmente, sonrío melancólicamente, lo arrojo al y lo piso con mi pie para apagarlo, como queriendo apagar al mismo tiempo la pena y la culpa que siguen torturándome desde ese día.

Me pongo de pie y comienzo nuevamente a bajar los escalones, ya de nada sirve repasar una y otra vez lo que paso, el resultado siempre será el mismo, nada podrá pegar los pedazos, sin embargo miro al cielo y sé que nosotros no supimos ver lo que teníamos en frente, idealizamos y soñamos con una diosa que no era, no supimos cómo lidiar con algo tan sagrado como la libertad_._ Fuimos egoístas en todo sentido, modelamos a nuestra diosa, siempre perfecta y sagrada, para luego destruirla completamente, y lo peor de todo es que no supimos cómo recuperar los pedazos.

_Nadie pierde a nadie, porque nadie posee a nadie. Ésa es la verdadera experiencia de la libertad: tener lo más importante del mundo, sin poseerlo.**_

Continuo el descenso de forma lenta, tratando de grabar en mi mente aquellos detalles que, a pesar de todos los años, pase por alto, aquellos detalles que hacían a los templos únicos, esos rincones que vieron llantos, alegrías, risas. Los mismos que de hoy en adelante quedaran vacíos, fríos. Hoy, cuando su último habitante salga de la primera casa, el santuario de Atena, aquel majestuoso santuario lleno de vida, se convertirá en lo que quizás siempre debió ser, un montón de ruinas.

_Cada uno aferrado a sus dioses,  
productos de toda una historia,  
los modelan y los destruyen  
y según eso ordenan sus vidas;  
en la frente les ponen monedas,  
en sus largas manos les cuelgan  
candados, letreros y rejas.*_

- ¿Estás listo? Escucho a mis espaldas, mientras me pierdo nuevamente en los detalles de la casa de Aries

- … eh… creo, dame un segundo. Le digo mientras prendo nuevamente un cigarro para poder despedirme de aquel lugar, en donde dejo un pedazo de mi corazón. Ya el tiempo dirá si fue buena idea callar, pero yo Saga, intentare seguir, aunque parte de mi alma siempre este unida a este lugar, intentare seguir. Ya llegara el día de dar explicaciones, sin embargo hoy me despido de todo lo que alguna vez fue mi vida. Termino el cigarro y lo arrojo al piso.

- Sí, estoy listo, vámonos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**_

_**Y bueno aquí yo reportándome, yo aquí nuevamente con otra loca y triste historia PERO creo que se dieron cuenta de que esta es LA historia, la que explica (o eso por lo menos es mi intención) que fue lo que realmente paso, lo que hizo que nuestra querida (o no tan querida) Saori tomara la decisión que tomo. **_

_**Primero: desde el comienzo era mi intención que Saga fuese el que explicara y de alguna manera fuese el "hombre clave" de toda esta historia ¿por qué? Preguntaran ustedes. Pues simple, para mi Saga siempre ha sido, después de Aioros el caballero dorado más fiel a Atena, y al que le ha tocado más feo, Saga merece toda mi compasión, es un hombre que tuvo que vivir las del diablo y sólo por eso se hace merecedor de todo mi respeto, por eso él es quién sabe absolutamente toda la verdad y quizás tenga que cargar con eso por el resto de su vida. **_

_**Segundo: Nuevamente, no odien al pobre de Aioros, él es tan bueno, pero tan bueno, que llega a ser tonto de lo bueno que es, y pues simplemente se confundió, no supo cómo interpretar sus sentimientos, no supo tampoco cómo hacérselos saber a Saori y pues tuvo la mala suerte de llegar en un mal momento, quizás el peor. **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Saint Seiya no es mío y no pretendo lucrar con esto. **_

_*** Canción de Eduardo Gatti – Los momentos**_

_**** una frase que leí no se en dónde y que lamentablemente no es mia.**_

_**Quiero nuevamente dar las gracias a Asukii, quién es mi lectora vip, la que siempre me está ayudando a poder desarrollar las ideas**_

_**También quiero dar una mención especial a Archangel of Fire 777 que leyó mi historia y a la cual le prometí que este sería el capi de Saga, su preferido**_

_**Quiero agradecer también a todas y todos los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia y no dejan reviews, a ellos MUCHAS GRACIAS y pues si realmente la historia y el capi les ha gustado por favor pueden dejar un REVIEW. **_

_**Besos **_

_**Cami**_


End file.
